<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duo by strawberry_macaroons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253564">Duo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_macaroons/pseuds/strawberry_macaroons'>strawberry_macaroons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_macaroons/pseuds/strawberry_macaroons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their best friends have cooked up a plan to bring them closer, leaving Marinette and Adrien no choice but to hang out together. Adrien really wants to spend the month with Marinette, but the bluenette isn't so sure if she'll be able to manage. Will the duo find new romance in this crazy eventful month or will they remain just friends?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrinette - Relationship, Alno - Relationship, Alyno - Relationship, Djwifi - Relationship, Ladrien - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys!</p><p>I know I’m a little late. So before anyone ditches this book because you think it's only for April, it isn't! You can read it at any time, any month, any year! It just uses the prompts for Adrinette April!</p><p>Find the prompts here;<br/>https://adrinetteapril.tumblr.com</p><p>This story is in a season 2 canon, where Master Fu is still here and Adrien is not with Kagami and Marinette is not with Luka. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p><p>- strawberrymacaroons</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya has cooked up a brilliant prank to pull on her so innocently oblivious best friend. But what happens when you add a particular green-eyed boy to the mix?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aprils fools.</p><p>A day that Alya Césaire dearly loved and Marinette Dupain-Cheng absolutely hated.</p><p>And this year, Alya had the greatest prank in history to play on her so innocently clueless best friend.</p><p>She rubbed her hands together mischievously as she sat at her desk, 'listening' to her teacher who was continuing their lesson. She glanced around the classroom, everyone or almost everyone was listening to the lecture.</p><p>"Psst, Alya!" Nino snapped his girlfriend out of her trance.</p><p>"What?" she whispered back, Nino glancing between Marinette who was drooling at the sight in front of her and Adrien who was being a good student and listening to the lecture.</p><p>"What are you doing, dude?" he eyed her, Alya's eyes glimmering with suspicion.</p><p>"I need a favour, Nino," she whispered.</p><p>"What is it?" he asked her. He didn't want to know. Whatever it was, he probably would so regret asking. But that was part of the reason why he loved the brunette. She was witty, brave, smart and very clever. As sneaky as a fox.</p><p>"I'm going to kick Mari's bag to you, grab her phone, then kick the bag back to me, alright?"</p><p>"WHAT?!" he practically shouted, everyone looking quizzically at the young DJ who interrupted his teacher's lesson.</p><p>"Nino, is there a problem?" Ms. Bustier asked him.</p><p>"No! Everything is fine, dude!" he awkwardly smiled.</p><p>Once the lesson started up again, Alya shot her boyfriend a death glare. "Nino! You almost ruined this!" she whisper-shouted.</p><p>A bag was soon kicked at Nino's feet, the boy yelping at the sudden hit. Luckily, Tikki was asleep in Marinette's purse, not witnessing any of the treacheries.</p><p>Nino slowly reached down, picking up the bag and looking inside at the contents. A notebook, pencil case, some weird folder, a mysterious weird hexagonal-shaped box that seemed way too familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it, a bag that he didn't know what was inside, he couldn't spot any phone.</p><p>"Nino?" a voice suddenly installed the poor boy with fear.</p><p>"Adrien! My dude!" he instantly dropped the bag after he clutched Marinette's phone, hiding it behind his back, kicking the bag back to Alya.</p><p>"What were you doing with Marinette's bag?"</p><p>"Um..." he twiddled his fingers together, glancing at Alya and internally screaming 'help.'</p><p>Luckily, he was saved by the bell, everyone starting to gather their things and file out of the classroom. He was so going to kill Alya later for putting him in that position. Why couldn't she grab the phone herself?</p><p>"Um, see you later dude!" Nino shouted to his bewildered best friend, sprinting out of the classroom after he grabbed his school bag off the ground.</p><p>He ran into the locker room, huffing as he reached his locker, slipping the phone into his school bag. After a while, Alya also came running into the locker room, peering behind her shoulder a lot, almost expecting Marinette to show up any second to catch them in the act.</p><p>"Coast is clear." she grinned, holding her hand out in almost a demanding way.</p><p>"No thank yous?" he rolled his eyes, reaching into his school bag and pulling out his girlfriend's best friend's phone, placing it in Alya's hand, "What are you going to do with it anyway?"</p><p>She smirked, blowing on the phone so she could see Marinette's password. After she got in, she went into her contacts. "I have the most amazing plan to get Marinette to spill her guts out to Adrien. Plus, it's April fools day today."</p><p>"So what exactly are you going to do?"</p><p>Alya tapped on her contact, going to 'edit contact' and clicking on her name, deleting it. She then started to type Adrien's name in it. Then, she went to Adrien's contact and switched his name with her own, making sure to switch both profile pictures after.</p><p>Nino scratched his head. "Why are you switching Adrien's contact with yours? I mean, the name. Like, dudette, it's still your contact. You haven't changed the number."</p><p>"Exactly." she smiled, shutting the phone down and slipping it in her school bag, "Marinette always rambles to me about Adrien every day, so when she goes to text me today, she'll think she's texting me when she's actually texting Adrien."</p><p>Nino's mouth gaped open, slowly backing away from the brunette, "You're a genius."</p><p>"I know," she smirked.</p><p>And that's when Marinette and some other classmates walked in, Alya winking at Nino who was still very shocked by her prank. She walked over to the bluenette who was grabbing her things, slipping Marinette's phone into her pink school bag that was on the ground.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Marinette." Alya smiled as she stood behind Marinette.</p><p>"Ok." she agreed, turning around to look at her best friend, "I'll text you later."</p><p>"Great!" she smirked, turning around with a wave, "Make sure to spare me all of the deets today when you were partnered up with Adrien."</p><p>"I will." </p><p>—</p><p>Marinette swung open the door to her room, climbing up and throwing her school bag down on her desk.</p><p>"Well, another day of school done." Marinette huffed, throwing herself down onto her desk chair, "I'm actually quite surprised Alya didn't pull a prank on me considering what day it is today."</p><p>Tikki nodded, floating over to the box of cookies that lay on Marinette's desk. The bluenette picked up her school bag and searched its contents for her phone. She laid it on her desk and turned to her sewing project.</p><p>—</p><p>"Phew," Marinette breathed, holding up her newly created masterpiece and opened a drawer to her desk, putting it inside.</p><p>She turned to her phone, grabbing it and went to her bed, lying down lazily.</p><p>Marinette - Hey, phew. I just finished my sewing project. It turned out great! :)</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien's phone dinged as he sat at his desk, looking at pictures of Ladybug. "Who could that be?" he wondered out loud, his kwami shrugging as he continued munching on his beloved cheese.</p><p>He reached out for his phone, gasping as he saw who texted him. "Marinette? She never texts me."</p><p>He opened her contact and typed in a reply.</p><p>Adrien - That's nice!</p><p>A reply came in almost instantly.</p><p>Marinette - Yeah.</p><p>Marinette - So back to what I was going to talk about. So today was an amazing day and I actually can't believe you didn't prank me!  Also, I couldn't believe I had that much luck to get partnered up with Adrien! He even smiled at me with his oh so kissable lips and his hair today was so amazingly combed, looking so soft I would so want to just touch it, knotting my fingers into it. How can he be so perfect?</p><p>Adrien choked on air as he finished reading her message, a horrified look plastered all over his features.</p><p>Um...</p><p>Marinette - I'll never be able to tell him that I love him! And what am I supposed to say to him anyway? That I always dream about him every day? That I have his face plastered on my wall everywhere in my room even in the oddest places? That I drool over his fragrance ads? How would that conversation go?</p><p>Adrien - Um... I-</p><p>Marinette - I know you're gonna say that I will be able to tell him. But what am I supposed to say? 'Hello hot stuff, I would tell you that I love you since the day you gave me your umbrella and I never pay attention to the teacher but admire your so soft hair?' Should I say that I already have a fantasized future planned out with a hamster and three kids? Do you think I won't die of shame when I tell him I'm such a stalker and have his whole schedule mapped out? What would he think? </p><p>Adrien almost dropped the phone, Plagg looking at him like he was crazy. "What is it, kid?"</p><p>Adrien pointed to his phone dramatically, the kwami giving him a puzzled look as he went to see the message.</p><p>He started laughing hysterically, "Wow. Looks like you've found a new secret admirer, 'hot stuff'. Oh my goodness. Haha!"</p><p>Marinette - I will never be able to tell him, Alya! Maybe it's better if he doesn't know. He doesn't need to know my obsession. :(</p><p>"Alya?!" he gasped, giving his kwami the most shockest face he had ever mastered, "She thought I was Alya?! And she likes me?! Like actually loves me?! WHAT IN THE-!"</p><p>Adrien - Um, uh... Marinette, I think you've got the wrong number. It's, uh, me, Adrien.</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette's mouth gaped open, immediately dropping her phone as she covered her mouth with her hands.</p><p>"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!" she yelled, huddling her legs together as she rocked back and forth.</p><p>"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki questioned her owner, floating over to her.</p><p>"I. Just. Texted. Adrien. About. Adrien!!!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands, "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!"</p><p>Tikki gave her a sorrowful look, "It's not as bad as you think... at least you told him?"</p><p>"I called him 'hot stuff'." Marinette gave a muffled response, then shot up in realization, "Alya did this!!! Oh my gosh, this is her April fools day prank! She switched her contact picture and name with Adrien's!!! I am so going to kill her!!!"</p><p>With her face as red as a tomato, she grabbed her phone off of the wood-panelled floor and furiously typed in a reply.</p><p>Marinette - Hahahaha, I so knew that, uh, Adrien!!! It was a prank!!! SO, APRIL FOOLS DAY!!! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!</p><p>She threw her phone to the other side of the room, mumbling to herself.<br/>
"OH MY GOD. I CANNOT FACE ADRIEN TOMORROW! I AM SO ASHAMED, TIKKI! HELP ME!"</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien stared blankly at the phone screen in front of him. It was all a prank?! So Marinette didn't like him in that way?!</p><p>"Well, that was an interesting conversation... I guess? I'll talk to her more about it tomorrow."</p><p>And all he could hear for the rest of that night was the muffled laughter of his black cat kwami. "Haha, oh Adrien, you idiots! People are so blind."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Marinette...<br/>Anyway, what did you think of the first chapter? The second hand embarrassment really is real.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. #marinettechallenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#marinettechallenge comes from Instagram (Alya's in particular) where it's a running joke that Marinette falls asleep everywhere, so her classmates jokingly suggested starting a #marinettechallenge where people take pictures with her in random places she has fallen asleep. Adrien commented on this particular post saying that it was a great idea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Marinette..." a voice echoed through the bluenette's head as she rolled in her bed, trying to muffle out the noise by placing her head under her cotton fabric pillow, "Marinette."</p><p>"Ugh, Tikki..." the pigtailed girl whined, "don't tell me I have school."</p><p>"It's Thursday." Tikki insisted, pointing to the calendar that hung above Marinette's desk, "You have school today."</p><p>She groaned, pulling herself out of her comfortable covers and fortress of pillows, heading down the stairs to the wood-tiled floor of her pink enveloped room. She lazily walked up to her desk, tiredly plopping herself down in her hot pink floral imprinted desk chair.</p><p>She unlocked her phone, scrolling to Alya's contact before a realization hit her. </p><p>"OH NO! TIKKI! I AM GOING TO BE SEEING ADRIEN TODAY! I CANNOT GO TO SCHOOL!" she wailed, hitting her head onto the smooth wooden surface of her desk, "I'LL DIE OF SHAME!"</p><p>"Marinette, whether you like it or not you are going to school today because you have no choice." Tikki crossed her tiny kwami arms, shaking her head disappointingly, "Plus, you stayed up almost all night mumbling to yourself."</p><p>"This is a nightmare," Marinette mumbled through the palm of her hand, wiping her face by instinct and looking attentively at her kwami, "are you sure there isn't a way out of this?"</p><p>"I think the better idea is to just face him and tell him the truth."</p><p>"No way! Not like this! I haven't washed my hair! I amn't wearing my lucky socks! And I..." she mutters, closing her eyes and letting her head droop down to her lie on her desk surface again, "need to sleep."</p><p>Tikki rolled her eyes, pulling at Marinette's pigtail, "Marinette! Get ready now or you'll be late for school!"</p><p>The teenage girl's head shot up, immediately scrambling out of her chair and tripping over her own two feet, landing face-first on the hard tiled floor.</p><p>"Ow." Marinette mumbled, her eyes closing from the tiredness once again, "Can I just... sleep?"</p><p>"Marinette!" Tikki persisted. </p><p>"Ok, ok. I'll get ready."</p><p>—</p><p>"Can you believe it's already April, Plagg?" Adrien questioned his kwami as the creature was happily munching on his cheese, only to give his owner a disturbed look.</p><p>"Can't you see I'm trying to eat my precious camembert? Surely your question can wait." Plagg retorted, returning to sink his teeth into the gooey goodness before him.</p><p>Adrien shot him a disgusted look, plugging his nose, "Gross! Why do you have to eat that thing so early in the morning?"</p><p>"Well, if you want to be Chat Noir, then you'll have to live with it."</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes dramatically, returning back to packing his school bag, "Yeah, yeah. I get it."</p><p>The black cat kwami gobbled  down the last chunks of the provided breakfast, floating over to his miraculous wielder, "And for your information, I'm running out of my precious cheese."</p><p>The blonde sighed, giving Plagg a long look, "Of course you are."</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette hurriedly ran up the school stairs, dodging students as she ran into the gym, only to see Alya, Nino and Adrien chatting. A fuming look of rage appeared on the bluenette's face, balling up her hands into fists and marched over to the trio.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette!" Alya chimed, giving her best friend a smug, innocent look.</p><p>"Hey," she grumbled, grabbing Alya by the wrist and dragging her over to the staircase.</p><p>"What is it, girl?" the brunette asked, only for Marinette to return the asked question with a glare.</p><p>"You know perfectly well what the matter is." she seethed through clenched teeth, glancing once in a while at the two boys who were still happily chatting away, "How could you do such a thing to me?!"</p><p>Alya shrugged, giving the frustrated pigtailed girl in front of her an apologetic smile, "Relax, M. No harm done. It was just a prank. And we both know you absolutely love pranks!"</p><p>"Seriously, Al? Not when they're about Adrien! Now I'll have to face him and I will die of shame!"</p><p>Alya sighed, patting her BFF's back, "Look, I'm sorry Marinette. You can tell him it was just a prank, kay girl?"</p><p>"Fine." Marinette agreed, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, "You're forgiven."</p><p>The school bell sounded, Alya smiling as she started prancing up the stairs, a tired Marinette following up from behind. Adrien noticed the tired look Marinette had on her face, which usually possessed a cheery one, running up to the girl, "Hey, Marinette."</p><p>She squeaked, jumping up in startled surprise and almost tumbled down the stairs, luckily Adrien being there to catch his clumsy friend, "A-Adrien?!"</p><p>"You look tired," he noted, adjusting her up in her usual composure, "is everything alright?"</p><p>"Yep." Marinette agreed awkwardly, starting to make her way into their classroom, Adrien and Nino behind her, "Totally swell!" She added hand gestures, which only made the blond and DJ more confused.</p><p>She plopped herself down at her desk, slamming her head down to the hard wooden surface. Alya shifted in the seat beside her due to the impact the bluenette had sent through their desk table, "Girl, Marinette, are you alright? You look super tired."</p><p>"Y-Yeah." Marinette muttered, her eyes flapping closed, "S-Super fine- sleep."</p><p>Soon enough, the bluenette was asleep, most of her classmates taking note of this. Alix elbowed Mylene who was beside her, pointing to the sleeping bluenette. The two giggled quietly, Kim noticing this, "What's so funny?"</p><p>Alix pointed over to a sleeping Marinette, Kim only to be snickering. "Hey everyone! Look, Marinette's asleep!"</p><p>All heads turned to Marinette, who was snoring softly, her best friend beside her facepalming. Adrien also turned his head to look at her, possessing a small smile, "She must be tired."</p><p>"Hey," Alix started, tapping her chin thoughtfully, only to replace it with a small grin, "Why don't we start a #marinettechallenge?"</p><p>Alya turned to the roller skater, "A what?"</p><p>"What if we take pictures with Marinette in the places where she falls asleep?"</p><p>All of the class nodded, chatting about the #marinettechallenge to everyone around them. Adrien's smile grew even wider at this, turning to Alya who was chatting away with Nino about the challenge. He turned his attention to Alix, "That's a great idea."</p><p>Alix nodded, glancing around the classroom before she stood up and jogged over to Marinette's desk, "Do it quickly before Ms. Bustier comes in."</p><p>Everyone scrambled out of their seats, rushing over to the desk behind Marinette and Alya's where everyone sat. Chloe gave out a mocking laugh, Sabrina only shrugging, "If you think I am going to pose with Maritrash, then you are sadly mistaken! I am not going anywhere near that bakery girl!"</p><p>"No need," Alya  smirked getting out of her seat to make way for Adrien and Nino to sit beside a sleeping Marinette, heading over to Chloe and Sabrina's desk, "you two can take a picture."</p><p>"Sure." Sabrina agreed, getting out of her seat and taking Alya's phone from her, standing in front of Adrien's and Nino's desk. Alya nodded, running back to her seat to sit beside Nino, who sat beside Adrien who sat beside Marinette.</p><p>"Ready?"</p><p>Everyone nodded, making funny poses and faces, Chloe just waving Sabrina off as she grabbed her school notes out of her bag, "Say #marinettechallenge."</p><p>"#marinettechallenge!" everyone shouted, Sabrina clicking the photo button to take a picture of her classmates posing awkwardly. Everyone laughed, then made their way back to their seats, Alya walking up to Sabrina.</p><p>"Thanks, Sabrina."</p><p>"No problem." the girl smiled, running back to sit beside Chloe. That's when Ms. Bustier walked in through the classroom door, Alya jogging back and sliding into her seat, tapping Marinette on the shoulder. </p><p>"Marinette, girl, class is starting."</p><p>The bluenette rubbed at her eyes, squinting to see her best friend shaking her, "S-Sleep."</p><p>Alya shook her head, turning her attention to the teacher who started calling out names, "Agreste, Adrien."</p><p>"Present!" Adrien chimed, Marinette mumbling something to herself.</p><p>"Ah, A-Adrien."</p><p>All heads turned to her figure, Adrien only smiling at her as Ms. Bustier clapped her hands to get everyone's attention once again, "Marinette?"</p><p>"Huh?!" the startled girl shot up, glancing quizzically at her classmates that were surrounding her. Alya facepalmed, "Class is starting, girl."</p><p>"O-Oh, right." she smiled, sitting back in her seat, pulling out her pink polyester material school bag, taking out her history textbook and notes, setting them neatly on top of the cedar wood desk, "Sorry about that."</p><p>Ms. Bustier sighed, giving everyone a warm and cheery smile before starting role call one more time, Marinette trying as hard as possible to stay awake through it all.</p><p>Alya tapped Nino on the shoulder, the young DJ puzzledly turning around, Alya only smirking as she whispered something into his ear, "The #marinettechallenge is in action."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The #marinettechallenge is so on! Lots of photos taken of a sleeping bluenette.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Multimouse and Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little mix up happens with the miraculous while Marinette has no clue how she got herself in that position.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school day went by in bliss, many photos with a sleeping Marinette being taken, even in the oddest places. The girl looked like she had a rough night, though no one questioned it any further.</p><p>Finally, it was almost time to go home, Ms. Bustier just finishing her lecture, "And that is why..."</p><p>The final bell cut in, all the students grabbing their belongings and filed out the classroom door, their teacher smiling as she wiped off the marker that was written onto their classroom's whiteboard.</p><p>"Marinette." Alya shook the fazed out bluenette beside her who was staring intently into space, "School is over, girl."</p><p>"Huh?" Marinette turned her head over to look at Alya who was packing her notes into her light blue polyester school bag that had white stripes on its flap, "School's over?"</p><p>The brunette nodded, Marinette smiling widely as she quickly packed all of her things back into her bag. Alya took notice of the new energy that was within her best friend, adjusting her glasses, "Well, someone just instantly became energetic."</p><p>"Yep." the teenage girl agreed, popping the 'p' as she swung her floral imprinted school bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow, Al. 'Cause I am so going to bed."</p><p>Alya chuckled, standing up and started walking towards the classroom's exit, "Kay girl, have fun!"</p><p>Marinette hopped out of her seat, prancing out of the school door until a strong, yet gentle, firm grasp clutched her wrist. The bluenette turned to look at the emerald green eyes that were looking down at her. She started panicking internally.</p><p>Oh no. What if he didn't get the April fool's message? What if Adrien did catch on that I have a crush on him?! What if he'll reject me and then I'll have to live alone with my hamster named-</p><p>"Marinette!" </p><p>Marinette bolted her head up on hearing her name, Adrien sighing as he let go of her wrist and started to remember what he was going to say.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"U-Um..." he scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly, scanning his friend's figure unintentionally, "that prank you pulled on me was really good, yesterday. I actually believed that you have-"</p><p>"Haha!" Marinette cut in, "Told you, I'm the queen of pranks! Gotcha!" She started laughing awkwardly, the blond having to take a while before he joined in, "Um, then, see you tomorrow?"</p><p>Marinette nodded vigorously, Adrien patting her shoulder and smiled widely, exiting the classroom. The raven-haired girl stood in her spot, gazing after her crush lovingly before shaking the thoughts out of her head, adjusting her school bag on her shoulder and walked out of the classroom.</p><p>She headed down the staircase, walking across the gym and to the doorway, looking around at her surroundings. Lots of students were chatting away, saying their goodbye's or waited for their rides. She smiled to herself. This is her school. Where Adrien goes to. Where she gets to see her friends. Marinette ran out of the doorway, starting to make her way down François-Dupont's front staircase until a scream was heard, turning her attention to the park where a supervillain was making a scene to a crowd of unfortunate onlookers. She ran across the street and into her bakery.</p><p>"Hey, sweetie." her mother's voice was heard as she ran up the staircase to her bedroom, "How was school today?"</p><p>"Great, Mom!" the bluenette hollered back, slamming the trap door to her room open, climbing up to her pink-coloured room. She closed the door, throwing her school bag onto her hot pink desk chair. "Time to transform!"</p><p>The red kwami of creation flew out of the miraculous wielder's handmade purse, possessing a small smile, "Just say the words, Marinette."</p><p>"Tikki spots on!"</p><p>A red, black-spot imprinted costume engulfed the aspiring to be a designer, a mask covering her face so her identity would remain a secret. It was silly how just a piece of magical material shielded her identity to Paris, to Hawkmoth and the whole world. Ladybug took out her yo-yo that was kept at her side, swinging out her always open window to the battlefield.</p><p>She landed abruptly in the middle of the park, the supervillain immediately taking notice of the superheroine. "Well, well." the villain snickered, "Why isn't it Ladybug."</p><p>Ladybug scowled, spinning her yo-yo out as a shield, "No time for chit chat. Let's end this thing."</p><p>Chat Noir immediately landed beside her, Ladybug cocking her head to greet her feline partner, "Hey, Kitty. Stuck at the groomers once again?"</p><p>He smirked, giving her a smug look, "We cats tend to take our time."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, charging at the villain, Chat Noir taking charge and extending his baton, aiming to attack the object the akumatized victim had on her back. The villain easily dodged his attack, aiming to blast the black-cladded hero with the object that she held in her hand, attached to the akumatized one, the hero barely missing the hit. The villain spoke again, "I should've been given a miraculous! Now I'll take yours and all the others in existence!" </p><p>"Just because you weren't chosen doesn't mean you have to make a scene about it!" Chat Noir dejected, dodging more attacks.</p><p>Ladybug was right behind her partner, taking notice of the attacker, "I bet you anything that the akuma is in the thing she's launching all of her attacks from."</p><p>Chat Noir shook his head, "I think it's the thing on her back."</p><p>Ladybug nodded, smirking as she called out her Lucky Charm, "Lucky Charm!"</p><p>An ancient-like bowl fell in her hands, the heroine immediately getting the clue, "Chat Noir, keep the supervillain busy while I go get help."</p><p>Chat Noir nodded, throwing another attack.</p><p>Ladybug scanned her surroundings to find an object to attach her yo-yo to, immediately spotting a roof chimney and zipping away with her yo-yo to Master Fu's place. She swung to an alleyway, letting her transformation loose, "Spots off."</p><p>Marinette reached into her purse and grabbed a cookie for Tikki, giving it caringly to her kwami friend. Tikki gratefully accepted the treat, flying into Marinette's purse, the girl clasping it shut and ran to Master Fu's house. She entered through the door, seeing Master Fu who was meditating in the middle of the room. "Master!"</p><p>The old guardian opened his eyes, smiling as soon as he acknowledged the teenage girl's presence, "Marinette?"</p><p>She heavily panted, straightening herself up to stand straight, "My Lucky Charm led me here, Master."</p><p>He nodded, slowly walking up to the miraculous box which was in disguise, pressing in the code to open it, revealing the miraculous box. He gently took it out of the disguise, setting it in front of Marinette and opening it, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please pick an ally you can trust to accompany you on your mission. Once the mission is complete, you will return the miraculous to me."</p><p>Marinette nodded, reaching her hand out to the box, Tikki floating beside her owner as the girl was looking thoughtfully at the box in front of her. Soon enough, Marinette reached in for the mouse miraculous, Master Fu's expression changing completely, "Are you sure, Marinette?"</p><p>The bluenette nodded, "I'm sure, Master, I think I have just the right person."</p><p>The old guardian nodded, Marinette running out of his house and into an alleyway, unclasping her purse, "Tikki spots on!"</p><p>She took out her yo-yo and swung back to the park, seeing Chat Noir there, battling the akuma by himself. She landed beside him, "Chat Noir, come with me for a moment!"</p><p>The hero nodded, extending his baton and accompanying his lady on a rooftop beside the battle. Unluckily, there was a loud noise coming close to them, making it hard for them to hear each other speak. Ladybug opened up her yo-yo, taking out the miraculous box and handing it to Chat Noir, "Take this and hand it to Mylene."</p><p>He scratched his head, "Huh?"</p><p>"Hand it to Mylene." she rose her voice, becoming quieter at the end of the sentence, "I have fed my kwami, though she needs to eat more. Go give it to her while I recharge."</p><p>Chat Noir nodded, leaping away and going towards Marinette's home. Ladybug also took off, landing in an alleyway close to her house. She took out the cookie her kwami started eating, waiting patiently as Tikki munched on the snack. Out of nowhere, one certain black alley cat landed in the alleyway, Tikki hurriedly zooming into her owner's purse. Marinette puzzledly looked up at him, "W-What are you doing here, Chat Noir?"</p><p>He took the miraculous box from out of his pocket, handing it to her, "Orders of Ladybug. Can I trust you?"</p><p>Marinette started saying something but immediately covered her mouth with her hands. She nodded slowly, taking the box out of his hands. She opened the lid, Mullow, the mouse kwami appearing in view. </p><p>She tried hard to act surprised, "W-Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Mullow. Say, 'Mullow get squeaky', to transform."</p><p>Marinette nodded, putting on the necklace, feeling the budge in her purse but smiled apologetically. She would have to apologize to her kwami later. "Mullow get squeaky!"</p><p>She transformed into Multimouse, Chat Noir nodding approvingly, "Okay, whatever you do, don't let the supervillain zap you or else she'll take your miraculous and maybe even you into her little pouch that she has on her back."</p><p>Multimouse nodded, jumping after Chat Noir. This was a bad idea. A really bad idea, but she had no choice. He might figure out that she's Ladybug if she refused to help. But didn't she ask him to give it to Mylene?</p><p>They both landed in the park, the villain nowhere in sight. Suddenly, an image appeared on the surrounding live advertisements, the villain snickered, making an announcement, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, if you want to defeat me, join me at the TV station."</p><p>The cat-themed dressed hero bit his lip, looking around the area, "Where's Ladybug?"</p><p>"Uh," Multimouse awkwardly scratched the back of her neck, "maybe she got zapped and the villain took her miraculous?"</p><p>Chat Noir gasped, nodding as he took out his metal, extendable baton, "Let's go defeat this villain and save Bugaboo's miraculous."</p><p>—</p><p>The two heroes entered the TV station room, Chat Noir spinning his stick out like a shield in case the villain could attack from anywhere. Multimouse stayed behind, scanning the whole room. But she wasn't there.</p><p>But no one ever looks up.</p><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast hit the black-dressed alley cat, the teenage boy struggling to get untangled out of its grasp. Unluckily, his miraculous slid off and entered the pack on the akumatized victim's back. He jumps into an open doorway before his secret identity could be revealed. </p><p>Multimouse panicked at this, "Multitude!"</p><p>Little versions of herself were created, one of them running towards the doorway Chat Noir had run through as the rest stayed low from the villain, literally. </p><p>Adrien was panicking. If the villain would come to find him, his secret identity would be revealed. And chances are, Ladybug's miraculous had been taken away from her as well. Without thinking, he entered a dressing room to find a disguise, anything that would shield his identity from the public eye. Sadly for him, he was met face to face with the banana costume he had worn multiple times before. Adrien shrugged, slipping into the costume and zipping it to stay firmly on himself, just as a little version of Multimouse came running through the door. "Chat Noir?"</p><p>He smiled, though she couldn't see it because it was shielded by a yellow suit. He picked up the mouse-like hero, "Here."</p><p>"Ok, I have a plan to fix everything. Oh and Ladybug told me that you can meet her up on the roof."</p><p>"I trust you." he nodded, setting Multimouse down and running out of the doorway, making his way onto the roof. Multimouse nodded, running back into the room where the multiple versions of herself were hiding from the villain who was tracking them down. Once she entered, she joined the rest, Tikki also coming into view. "Mullow, Tikki, unify."</p><p>The two kwamis unified, Marinette transforming into Bugmouse. The other multiple versions of herself ran at the villain, the girl smirking as she zapped them all. Since they were so small, they entered the pack, one of the multiple heroes running up to Chat Noir's miraculous. She slid it around her waist, Plagg, the black cat kwami of destruction, appearing. "Marinette?"</p><p>She smirked, saying the unifying words before the kwami could further ask any questions, "Plagg, Mullow, unify."</p><p>Once the unifying had taken place, she spoke again, "Cataclysm!"</p><p>She touched the inside base of the pack, the object shattering to pieces and the multiple versions of Multimouse exiting, running over to the original who stood behind a box in the TV room.</p><p>A purple akuma started fluttering out, Bugmouse calling out her Lucky Charm.</p><p>A bowl landed on top of the akuma, the heroine smiling. The other versions of herself surrounding her nodded, the one wearing the black cat miraculous saying the dividing words, "Plagg, Mullow, divide."</p><p>Plagg came into view, Multimouse handing him Chat Noir's Miraculous, "Take this to Chat Noir."</p><p>The kwami nodded, flying away with his owner's miraculous to the roof.</p><p>Bugmouse's little versions of herself merged, creating a full and actual size Bugmouse. "Mullow, Tikki, divide."</p><p>The mouse kwami divided from the ladybug one, leaving Ladybug standing in her place. She took her mouse miraculous off, opening her yo-yo and setting it inside. Once she put away the miraculous, she walked up to the bowl, removing it from on top of the akuma.</p><p>The evil bug started fluttering away, Ladybug beginning the cleansing process as she swung her yo-yo, capturing the butterfly, "No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye, bye little butterfly."</p><p>She grabbed the bowl, throwing it up into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!"</p><p>All damages caused by the villain returned to their normal state, the villain transforming back into her civilian form. </p><p>"Are you alright?" Ladybug asked.</p><p>The teenage girl nodded, "Yes, yes I am."</p><p>Ladybug smiled and ran out of the room, to the exit towards the roof. There she saw a transformed Chat Noir, the hero smiling as soon as her figure was on the roof, "Hey, Bugaboo."</p><p>"Hey, Kitty." she smiled, running over to him, "The villain has been defeated thanks to Multimouse and I got my miraculous back. But don't worry, I took Marinette safely home."</p><p>He nodded, "That's good."</p><p>"Though I told you to give it to Mylene."</p><p>His eyes widened, "You did? I thought you said Marinette."</p><p>Ladybug shrugged, taking out her yo-yo, "Oh well, at least the job got done, bug out!"</p><p>She zipped away with her yo-yo, leaving a love-sick Chat Noir gazing after his lady. Maybe one day, he thought to himself, just maybe one day she'll fall for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hand Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette is ecstatic when she accidentally makes hand contact with Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette threw herself down onto her bed, muttering something into her pillow. Tikki was floating above her, giving the raven-haired girl a harsh lecture about the possible outcomes and consequences of the day's earlier events. "Marinette! Are you even listening to me?!"</p><p>"Go on..." she mumbled, turning to her side to face her worried little red kwami of creation.</p><p>Tikki sighed, then continued, "This is bad, Marinette! You have to try and convince Chat Noir that you're not cut out to be Multimouse. Or just mess up and reveal your identity on purpose."</p><p>"But, I don't want him to think lowly of me."</p><p>"You have no choice." the kwami insisted, pointing to Marinette's earrings, "Your duty is to serve as Ladybug, not another superheroine, only when necessary. If this continues, your identity may be revealed! It's hard enough with just one identity. And knowing your identities could put you two in danger, it might make you not as focused as much as you are now. Plus, even if you two didn't tell anyone else, your dynamic would change and Hawkmoth could pressure one of you to tell each other's identities. Please listen to me, Marinette. It could be dangerous. You have to end being Multimouse as soon as possible! The outcome of this could be deadly!"</p><p>"Ok." Marinette agreed, sitting up in her bed and turning on her night light, tucking herself into her covers, "You're right, Tikki. You always are, it's just- you know what? Nevermind. Goodnight, Tikki."</p><p>The creature smiled, setting herself onto the pillow beside her owner, "Good night, Marinette."</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien ran up the school stairs, surprised to see that his best friend, Nino, wasn't waiting for him as usual. He walked through the doorway, seeing Alya and Nino sitting on a bench, chatting away. He smiled to himself. The dude probably just wanted to spend more time with his girlfriend. As soon as he started moving, something, or more like someone, bumped into him, Adrien immediately turning around to see Marinette who was picking up all of her things that were scattered out across the floor.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette." he waved slightly, crouching down and helping her pick up all of her things from the ground, "Let me help."</p><p>"O-Oh." she stuttered, taking the pile of things from Adrien's hands, "U-Uh um, t-thank you A-Adrien."</p><p>The teenage supermodel nodded, then glanced over to Alya and Nino, "I think Alya and Nino want to spend more time together, without us. Say, are you free tomorrow?"</p><p>Marinette nodded, Adrien holding out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly, the blond pulling her up. She dusted herself off, readjusting the school bag on her shoulder. </p><p>"Great!" Adrien chimed, pulling out a phone from his pocket and showing the screen to Marinette, "They're unveiling some new wax statues at the Musée Grévin, want to come along with me there?"</p><p>Marinette's mouth gaped open, her eyes sparkling as she mentally facepalmed herself. She literally slapped her cheek, Adrien's eyes scrunching in confusion. "I-I, YES! I mean- that would be nice!"</p><p>"Great." Adrien beamed, closing his phone shut and slipping it back into his pocket, "I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon."</p><p>Marinette nodded while the school bell sounded. Adrien's body shifted at this, glancing at the clock displayed on one of the walls of the gym, "We've got to go or we'll be late for class!"</p><p>Without thinking, the teenage boy grabbed his friend's hand, running to class with a love-sick Marinette trailing behind. Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. She had made hand contact with Adrien two times already today!</p><p>Please tell me this isn't a dream, she thought to herself as she barely managed to climb up the stairs with Adrien pulling her up the steps and into their classroom, because if it is, I never want to wake up ever again!</p><p>"Dupain-Cheng?!" an utterly disgusted voice rang out like an annoying alarm clock in the morning, startling the bluenette as Adrien let go of her hand, the nasty blond witch walking up to the two, "What do you think you're doing with my Adrikins?"</p><p>"And what do you think you're doing talking to me like that?" Marinette retorted, earning the gasps of everyone in the class.</p><p>Chloe balled her hands up into fists, flicking her styled hair to the side and sassily turned around, making her way back to her seat beside her 'best friend', Sabrina.</p><p>Come on! I'm not going to let Chloe ruin my day! Marinette inwardly thought as she manually headed to her seat, I made hand contact with Adrien and he even asked me out to the museum tomorrow! This has got to be just a dream.</p><p>"Great going, girl." Alya gave the thoughtful girl a thumbs up, Marinette smiling in return.</p><p>Meanwhile, Nino was giving Adrien a smug look, "Hey, my dude! How was your day yesterday?"</p><p>Adrien sighed, turning his attention to his cheerful best bud, "Not so great. My father didn't let me go out at all. So I just stayed inside almost all day, practicing piano, Chinese, you know, the usual."</p><p>The young DJ patted his best friend's shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry, dude. At least he's out of town this weekend, right?"</p><p>Adrien nodded, "Yep. But so far I only convinced him to let me go to the Musée Grévin's unveiling of the new statues. Say, would you like to come with me and Marinette?"</p><p>"U-Um," Nino started, giving his best friend awkward finger guns, "you know I would love to, but I promised Alya I would spend the month with her. I'm sure Marinette will keep you company!"</p><p>Adrien smiled, nodding his head in understanding, "Yeah, I get it, Nino. Don't worry, maybe another time."</p><p>The boy let out a long, shaky breath of relief, Alya giving him a small wink that only he could realize had happened. If she said this would work, then he would do it. He just hoped he would make it through without seeming suspicious, which was clearly failing. Heck, he probably was the most awkward guy in the existing universe. Nah, Marinette was the most awkward, at least when she was around Adrien. But if Alya's plan would work, then that wouldn't be a problem anymore.</p><p>They could thank their best friends later, but let's not think too far into the future just yet. The future's still a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette couldn't help but wonder what would be to come. Though today was probably just enough. A gift, one giant present, including exclusive Adrien hand touches!</p><p>Never mind that.</p><p>The teenage secret superheroine opened up her school notes as the teacher, Ms. Bustier, walked in the classroom, getting ready to inhale the revelation of what the day had in store for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette head over to the Musèe Grévin, where they unveil a new collection of superhero statues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Adrien. Who would want to go to a museum on a lazy Saturday when you could just do nothing all day?!" Plagg mumbled as he munched on his beloved cheese, sitting on the counter of the sink Adrien was washing his face in.</p><p>"I don't want to be stuck in here by myself any longer, so I'll try everything I can to spend this month with my friends." Adrien replied to Plagg's lazy comment, giving his kwami a look that said 'I'm done with you' as he grabbed a towel and dried his face.</p><p>"I still find it weird for a boy your age." the black cat kwami rolled his eyes in annoyance, continuing to eat the camembert provided for him. Luckily, Adrien ordered a huge supply for him yesterday after his comment about running out of cheese. The kwami was overjoyed, immediately sinking his teeth into the largest chunk of cheese from the batch.</p><p>"And I find it weird that all you do all day is either sleep or eat cheese." Adrien retorted, fixing his blazer over his shoulders, turning off the light from the bathroom and walked out, his kwami floating after him.</p><p>"Well, if you-"</p><p>"Okay, okay," Adrien cut in, giving the creature a small smile, "yeah, I know you transform me into Chat Noir. You don't need to remind me 24/7 about your role, Plagg."</p><p>The kwami gave a long exaggerated sigh, gobbling up the rest of his snack, "Fine, let's just get this done and over with already."</p><p>Adrien nodded, opening up his blazer, Plagg zooming inside of it. Adrien grabbed his phone off his desk and quickly texted Marinette that he would be coming to pick her up any minute for their outing at the Musée Grévin. He slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans, running out the door to his bedroom, walking slowly down the staircase and into the main hallway of his cold, empty mansion that he didn't dare call home. The place was so empty that you could practically hear Nathalie's heels clicking on the marble floor from miles away.</p><p>"Ready to go, Adrien?" his father's assistant asked the teenage boy coldly, in her usual strict and emotionless voice, the blond sighing as he nodded slowly, his bodyguard and Nathalie accompanying him out the door and into the car.</p><p>He closed the car door, "To Marinette's place, please."</p><p>The car sped away, over to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.</p><p>—</p><p>Beep beep! Beep beep!</p><p>Marinette's alarm clock went off.</p><p>The startled bluenette shot up in her bed, realizing it was Saturday and shut her alarm clock off, snuggling back into her covers. She stayed like that for about ten minutes until a loud chime of the doorbell was heard. </p><p>Tikki bolted up, flying over to Marinette's calendar. The kwami gasped, then proceeded to tug on her sleepy owner's pigtail, "Marinette!"</p><p>"It's Saturday, Tikki." Marinette groaned, turning to her side, "Just a few more minutes..."</p><p>"Marinette! Adrien's here!" her mom's voice was heard, the pigtailed girl's eyes immediately opening at the mention of her crush's name. She zoomed out of her bed and to her closet, throwing out a pair of her usual clothes, "I'll be there in five!"</p><p>Back down in the living room, Sabine facepalmed, "Sorry about that, dear, Marinette isn't that much of a morning person. I'm sure she'll be here soon."</p><p>"No worries." the blond insisted as he stood in the doorway, Sabine motioning for him to enter. He nodded gratefully, entering the Dupain-Cheng's home.</p><p>Marinette's father entered the room, holding out a tray of freshly baked croissants. He walked up to the teenage boy. "Would you like a croissant, son?" he offered, holding out the tray in front of him.</p><p>With eyes sparkling, Adrien nodded, carefully taking one off the tray, "Thank you, Mr. Dupain."</p><p>As soon as he took a bite out of the offered treat, Marinette came rushing down the stairs, slinging her purse over her shoulder as she ran up to her mom, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed a croissant from the plate her father held out, plopping it into her mouth and chewed.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien chimed, waving slightly, "Are you ready to go or should I wait for a little more?"<br/>"F-m-ine," she muttered between mouthfuls of croissant, pointing at the doorway.</p><p>Understanding the message, Adrien opened the front door that led to the bakery, Marinette running out as the model took the time to thank her parents, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng."</p><p>"No need, son," Tom beamed, walking up to the blond and giving him a bone-crushing hug, Adrien gasping by the gesture. He set him down and smiled widely, Adrien nodding again before he left as well, after Marinette.</p><p>Tom Dupain closed the door and walked back beside his wife. She smiled widely, looking back up at her husband. "Awww, he will be our son."</p><p>—</p><p>The car ride was silent. Deadly silent. Adrien opening his mouth a couple of times only to close it again. He really couldn't bear the awkward tension between them, so he said something, "Do you like statues?"</p><p>"Statues?" Marinette eyed him, the blond mentally facepalming.</p><p>Wow, that was a great way to start a conversation, Agreste. Guess I'll never hear the end of it from Plagg now...</p><p>"Yeah." Adrien nodded, "The Musée Grévin is full of them."</p><p>Marinette slowly nodded, then awkwardly returned to look out her window.</p><p>Luckily, the car halted to a stop in front of the museum, Adrien getting out of the car first and then opened Marinette's door, the bluenette shyly getting out as well.</p><p>"Thank you." she thanked Adrien's bodyguard, the man huffing as Adrien slammed the door shut, the car instantly driving away.</p><p>"Shall we go in?" Adrien smiled, Marinette returning the cheerfulness with another smile.</p><p>Adrien absolutely loved being on the receiving end of Marinette's smiles. It always made his day no matter what. It was as if the whole world stopped, the blond only focusing on the smile she gave him, trying to mesmerize every small detail about it until it vanished. </p><p>"Adrien?"</p><p>"Huh?" he calmly replied, Marinette's nose scrunching up in confusion.</p><p>"Aren't we g-going to in go? I mean, go in?"</p><p>Adrien nodded, following his friend into the museum. The place was large, the inside looking as if it were a monument. It was brightly coloured, hundreds of statues of famous celebrities surrounding them.</p><p>"So..." Marinette started, twiddling her thumbs together awkwardly, "what new statues are they unveiling?"</p><p>"New superheroes in the heroes room." the blond declared with a smile, the bluenette keeping a serious look on her face as they made their way to the heroes' room.</p><p>Many people were surrounding, Marinette standing up on her tiptoes to try and get a better look at the three new statues that were being shown off. They were beside the Ladybug and Chat Noir ones that were in the center, a guide explaining to the crowd on how they were made.</p><p>"Oh my gosh." Marinette exclaimed as soon as she could get a better view, "It's Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee statues!"</p><p>"Cool!" Adrien matched her enthusiasm, the blond not having to stand on his toes since he was relatively tall, "So, I take it you do like statues?"</p><p>Marinette blushed, Adrien grabbing her hand and pulling her into another room full of celebrity wax statues. Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, Adrien Agreste...</p><p>Adrien Agreste.</p><p>Marinette stood in front of the Adrien statue, sighing dreamily as the blond beside her chuckled, earning a giggle from Marinette. He started copying the statue's pose, Marinette laughing even harder at it. She didn't know what was funnier. That they looked identical or that he even wanted to try and pose like the statue.</p><p>"You look just like it!" </p><p>Adrien sighed, then proceeded to look at the wax statue of his father, "Yeah, modelling sometimes comes in handy."</p><p>The teenage girl nodded, "I imagine that."</p><p>They stood there for an awkward silence until Adrien attempted to clear his throat. Marinette turned to him as she saw that he was looking directly at her now, "Should we move on?"</p><p>Marinette blinked a couple of times unnecessarily, staring directly into her crush's gorgeous green eyes, then managed to respond, "Y-Yes, yes we shall."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aspik and Marinette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien has no idea how he had became Aspik, after an akuma attack cuts his and Marinette’s visit to the museum short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aspik was running alongside his crush, Ladybug. They dodged the akumatized villain's attacks, seeking shelter as they were 'waiting' for Chat Noir to show up. Adrien breathed heavily as he and Ladybug slid between vehicles, seeking shelter behind a left on the road bus. How he got himself in that position? Well...</p><p>—</p><p>As Marinette and Adrien were viewing some more wax statues, a loud alarm sounded, many people within the museum calmly evacuating the premises. Marinette puzzledly looked around, looking at Adrien for help but the blond was just as bewildered as she was.</p><p>"Please calmly evacuate the building!" a worker from the museum shouted, "There is an akuma alert, please get to safety while Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with the situation."</p><p>Marinette and Adrien both gulped, looking at each other awkwardly. They started making their way over to the exit of the museum, both looking for an excuse to make so they could both go transform. Finally, Marinette spoke, "Um... while the akuma attack takes place, why don't we both hide in different locations? We'll meet up in front of the museum once the battle is over, okay?"</p><p>Adrien nodded absentmindedly, picking up the pace as they reached the outdoors, "Sure, uh, see you later!"</p><p>Marinette nodded, running the opposite direction Adrien was going. She found a nearby alleyway and called out the transformation words, transforming into Ladybug. She grabbed the yo-yo kept at her side and immediately swung over to the battlefield.</p><p>Adrien ran towards another alleyway, looking behind him often to see if Marinette or anyone else was following him. He entered the tightly enclosed space, Plagg, the kwami that abled him to transform, flying out of his blazer, giving his owner a smug look.</p><p>"Aww, lover boy misses her already?"</p><p>Adrien rolled his eyes in annoyance, giving his black cat kwami a 'seriously?' look, "Seriously, Plagg? Marinette's just a friend, Ladybug's the only one I love."</p><p>Plagg chuckled, then smirked, "If you say so, 'hot stuff'."</p><p>Adrien groaned at this. Really? Plagg had a new 'nickname' for him? But he knew better than to argue with Plagg. Now was not the time for bickering, he had Paris to save! Ladybug and all Parisians were counting on him. He refused to let them down, "Plagg claws out!"</p><p>He transformed into his feline counterpart, extending his muchly beloved baton and skipped from rooftop to rooftop, on his way to the battlefield.</p><p>He saw a supervillain that was zapping people, sending them to different places. He landed with a thud in front of the Louvre, glaring at the new akumatized victim. Hawkmoth definitely didn't take any breaks. When he saw his chance to akumatize someone, he took it. It's almost as if he was that desperate that his life depended on it. Ladybug landed beside him, Chat Noir smiling as he acknowledged her presence, "Hey, Bugaboo. Ready to say Paris?"</p><p>She nodded, a small grin crossing her features, "Ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>The two nodded, taking their weapons out as they inched closer to the villain. The akuma took notice of them, unexpectedly turning around and started shooting its bolts that were coming from the akumatized object it was holding in its hand, "Ladybug, Chat Noir. I am Traveller. I can take anyone to any place in this universe! Starting with, you!"</p><p>"Well, that's rem-arc-able." Chat Noir easily let the travelling pun roll off his tongue as he threw attacks at the villain, Ladybug rolling her eyes at the act and then spoke annoyedly, "Come on, Kitty, you're going to ruin the battle with all of your puns!"</p><p>He jokingly chuckled, easily dodging the akumatized victim's attacks, "Aww, Bugaboo. There's no rather place I'd rath'abbey than by your side."</p><p>She chuckled, then swung her yo-yo at the flying villain's feet, barely missing the hit. "Let's just end this battle, I've got somewhere to be. Lucky Charm!"</p><p>The object dropped down in her hands, the heroine of Paris immediately getting the clue. This may have been the second time she went to visit Master Fu for a miraculous that week, but the Lucky Charm has never failed her yet. She grabbed her yo-yo and got into a position ready to swing away, "I'll be back! I'm going to go get help!"</p><p>"Again?" Chat Noir yelled from where he was attacking the villain, Ladybug apologetically nodding her head. She swung her yo-yo and wrapped it around a house roof, tugging at it and then swinging away, into the distance, leaving Chat Noir all by himself at the mercy of the akuma.</p><p>"So..." the villain snickered, launching more attacks at the leather cladded hero, "it seems that love bug has left her tomcat all by himself, hm?"</p><p>"Yep." Chat Noir agreed to her question, eyeing the buildings surrounding them, "So, little lady... want to play a game of cat and mouse with me, or do you have someplace you need to be?"</p><p>She bitterly laughed, glaring at the saviour of Paris deathly, pointing out her weapon at him, "What? So Ladybug's second fiddle is challenging me?! Ha! I've got all the time in the world! Bring it, prove to all of Paris how useless you really are, Chat Noir."</p><p>"Nah..." Chat Noir shook his head dismissively, grabbing his baton and setting it in front of him, ready to extend it, "the only thing we'll be proving today is how I and Ladybug will never give up fighting for our city."</p><p>She laughed again, starting to shoot more attacks at the cat-like teenage boy, "We could end this fairly quickly with you two just giving me your miraculous, but where's the fun in that? Am I right, Pussy Cat?"</p><p>Chat Noir's grip on his stick got even tighter on every word she spoke. He literally was digging his claws into the metal. He wasn't just going to let some victim of an akuma have her way. He was going to show her who's boss, Chat Noir style... boo-yah!</p><p>He eyed a nearby sign that was behind the villain, the boy smirking as he cooked up a plan. He started charging in her direction, extending his stick as he leaped onto the glass pyramid, then threw himself down, only to extend his stick one more time as he called out his special ability.</p><p>"Cataclysm!"</p><p>As he extended his baton towards the villain, he aimed to touch the object she held in her hand, though his plan was foiled by the victim making a swift dodge, backlashing as he fell directly face-first onto the pyramid, his powered hand accidentally touching one of the bars on the building, the object turning to ashes. Luckily, the glass and the rest of the supporters remained intact, the hero not having to worry if anyone was still by any chance inside the gallery.</p><p>Unluckily, only four minutes of his time remained before he transformed back into his civilian self, the black-dressed blond willing to make the most of his time left before Plagg needed to refuel.</p><p>Where are you, Ladybug?</p><p>—</p><p>The final beep of his miraculous chimed, Chat Noir getting the signal as he fidgeted at his tool belt until he grabbed a hold of his baton, quickly extending it and making his way behind an Adrien Agreste the fragrance advertisement, letting his costume melt away as a tired and overworked Plagg came zipping out of his miraculous.</p><p>"Adrien... I'm starving!" the creature whined as his miraculous wielder held him in the palm of his hand, reaching into the pocket of his blazer with the other and grabbed a small chunk of camembert. Plagg gratefully accepted it, throwing it up in the air and munching on it and swallowing in one gulp.</p><p>Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flash of red swung by, landing in front of the startled supermodel, the blond getting into a combat position, ready to fight whatever supervillain came to attack him. That is until he realized the flash of red was none other than Ladybug. Luckily, Plagg had already hidden during the time being, the model struggling to find something to say to the heroine on a loss of words.</p><p>"L-Ladybug?" was all he could sputter out.</p><p>"Adrien Agreste." she firmly said, opening up her yo-yo and pulled out a hexagonal-shaped box, "I searched everywhere but couldn't find Viperion. So I need you to retransform into Aspik and help me on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"</p><p>He nodded hesitantly, feeling the small glare his kwami shot at him through his blazer. Guess he'll just have to be reminded of how bad of an idea this was later. His identity was on the line of getting revealed if he refused to help. So he didn't have a choice but to accept the miraculous and become Aspik once again.</p><p>Adrien nodded his head hesitantly, reaching out for the miraculous box and took it into his hands, opening up the lid to reveal the snake kwami, Sass, who granted the power of Second Chance. </p><p>"Hello again!" he waved slightly, the kwami returning the greeting with a nod. Adrien grinned, then put on the bracelet, holding his hand up as he spoke the transformation words, "Sass scales slither!"</p><p>He transformed into Aspik, Ladybug nodding dreamily at the new look. He smiled, then peered over to where the akumatized victim was sending everyone to different places.</p><p>Ladybug nodded, informing Adrien on the plan, "Okay, so here's the plan. We have to try and break her akumatized object, but if we get hit, it all over."</p><p>"Sounds easy." Adrien agreed to the plan, running after Ladybug as the two ran towards the attacking point, "All we need is a lucky horseshoe?"</p><p>Ladybug giggled, then pointed to her yo-yo, "Nope. We've got all the luck we need."</p><p>Somehow as they were running in the streets of Paris, the villain spotted the two, charging after them with her zaps, trying to hit one of them. Aspik quickly activated Second Chance, he thought he might need to use it in case one of them go hit. As the two dodged the attacks, Ladybug took out her bug phone, pressing on Chat Noir's contact as the two slid behind a bus, "Ugh, where is that cat?"</p><p>"Um..." the rejected hero scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, adding confusing hand gestures, "Maybe he's... busy?"</p><p>As soon as the words left his lips, the bus had vanished, the villain immediately hitting Ladybug with one of the blasts. Aspik quickly reacted, "Second Chance!"</p><p>It was a game of chase, the two just slipping through vehicles and hiding behind objects as they 'waited' for Adrien's feline counterpart to show up. Adrien knew he wasn't going to with Aspik there, but he didn't need to tell Ladybug that bit of information. He just had to remain clueless before his lady gave up on waiting and took action.</p><p>Seeing as Ladybug was starting to get tired of waiting, Aspik quickly suggested something, "Why don't we try using your Lucky Charm?"</p><p>The spotted heroine nodded, calling it out, a boomerang appearing. Ladybug scanned the area, but she couldn't figure out how to use the charm. She hooked it to her side, standing up and pulling Aspik along with her to run from the shooting bolts of the villain.</p><p>"We'll have to wait for Chat Noir now! I can't figure out how to use my Lucky Charm!" Ladybug frantically shouted to the ally that was running alongside her, Adrien's nose scrunching apologetically, then looked at Ladybug, "He's not coming."</p><p>"What do you mean he's not coming?!" she looked at him as if he were crazy, the two running through an alleyway as they entered a new street of Paris, one with Marinette's bakery being close by.</p><p>"He's just not," Aspik replied, sliding below a vehicle and twiddling his fingers nervously.</p><p>A loud beep sounded, Ladybug touching her earrings nervously. She only had a few more minutes left until she detransformed, she wasn't able to figure out how to use her Lucky Charm, Chat Noir not showing up and a very confused Aspik by her side, "I have to recharge my kwami soon, we better hurry."</p><p>The snake-like hero nodded, moving in front of the heroine as he pushed her out of the reach of the bolt sent at her, the two blushing as Aspik rolled on top of her. He quickly scrambled to his feet, pulling Ladybug up with him as Ladybug once again tried to figure out how to use her Lucky Charm. The final beep sounded, Ladybug giving an apologetic look to Aspik as she took out her yo-yo, "I have to go recharge, I'll be back."</p><p>Adrien nodded, jumping on a building, running away from the bolts of the villain. He felt that the supervillain moved on from him, Adrien looking down to see Marinette, his classmate, running away from the victim that was chasing her.</p><p>"Marinette!" he frantically screamed and jumped down, jumping right at Marinette as he rolled her out of danger, Adrien on top of her and their faces just a few inches apart. He immediately picked himself up from on top of her and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of danger as he pulled her beside her bakery, "Go in there Marinette, you'll be safe."</p><p>Marinette's dreamy face did no help to him as she nodded slowly, "Thanks Ad- Aspik."</p><p>He nodded, running away and towards the villain. During this time, Plagg was flying beside him, giving him a disappointed look, "Wouldn't Chat Noir be more useful in this situation?"</p><p>Adrien sighed then nodded his head, slipping in an alleyway as he let his transformation loose, giving Sass a quick bite of Plagg's camembert and then took off the bracelet, grabbing the hexagonal box from out of his blazer and setting it on the inside, tucking it back into his blazer. Plagg came out, Adrien calling out the transformation words to transform into the feline hero, "Plagg claws out!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trip back to the museum leaves the two wonder on how much time and effort it takes to mail a simple letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir gave their signature fist bump once they defeated the akuma, the confused girl slumped to the ground, only to be met by her parents who came running over to her, giving her a big hug.</p><p>Chat Noir smiled, Ladybug quizzically looking around her. Chat Noir noticed the uneasiness within his partner and decided to question it, "Are you ok, Ladybug?"</p><p>"Uh, huh," she nodded, taking one more quick glance around the street and sighed, looking up at the neon green eyes that were worriedly looking down at her, "I'm just worried about Adrien."</p><p>Chat Noir tensed at this, racking his brain to remember that Chat Noir showed up but Aspik disappeared. He quickly gulped, then pointed in the direction of Marinette's bakery. "Um... I saw him and he was close to Marinette's bakery. But I have got to go, take care of the young lady, would you?"</p><p>Ladybug nodded as Chat Noir extended his stick and jumped away. She walked over to the teenager that was being hugged by her parents and smiled. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Yes." the brunette agreed, "Thank you for saving me, Ladybug."</p><p>Ladybug winked, then grabbed the yo-yo at her side, "All in a day's work."</p><p>She zipped towards her bakery, seeing Adrien who was frantically pacing back and forth in front of it. She smiled as she dropped down in front of him, the blond yelping in surprise as he tumbled backwards.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!" Ladybug quickly apologized, pulling the startled teenage boy up, "I didn't mean to scare you!"</p><p>The blond breathed in a heavy sigh of relief, reaching into his blazer and pulled out a hexagonal-shaped box with the snake miraculous on the inside. He handed it to Ladybug, a small smile pursuing on her lips as her eyes sparkled with delight, "I'm sorry I left, I thought you two would be better without me. M-Maybe I'm not cut out to be Aspik."</p><p>Ladybug's eyes widened as she opened her yo-yo and placed the box inside, shaking her head in denial, "No, no! Not at all, Adrien! It was my fault. I gave you Viperion's miraculous. And of course you're cut out to be a superhero! You're amazing! I mean, great at combat!"</p><p>The teen supermodel lightly chuckled, "Thanks, LB. But maybe it's a better idea if you keep that miraculous. I'm definitely not meant to be the wielder of it."</p><p>She nodded, about to swing away until Adrien caught her arm, the superheroine puzzledly looking at his worried expression. He glanced around him before he frantically informed the heroine about his friend, "I left my friend Marinette at the museum. We have to make sure she's alright!"</p><p>"She's fine." the red-suited hero reassured him, "She'll meet you back at her bakery, I promise."</p><p>She zipped away, Adrien lovingly staring after her, Plagg popping his head out of his owner's white coloured blazer and started making gagging noises, the blond shaking his head happily as he shoved his kwami's head back into the material.</p><p>—</p><p>About five minutes later, after Marinette had dropped the miraculous back at Master Fu's, she came running back to Adrien. The teenage boy couldn't possibly be happier to see her safe and sound. She ran up to him, heavily panting as she placed her hands on her knees, then stood up straight, "Sorry about meeting you this late, I was being chased by the villain and had to run as far as possible away from it."</p><p>Adrien nodded, then quickly pulled his phone from out of his jean pocket, "I understand, we still have a little time though before I have to go. Maybe we could spend the little time we have walking back to the museum?"</p><p>Marinette blinked, then awkwardly nodded, "S-Sure."</p><p>The two started walking on the sidewalk in silence, Marinette listening to the soft ruffling of dead leaves on the ground. Winter had cleared up and spring was in motion. She loved spring. It was so inspiring, all nature becoming alive as the sun rose in the sky, shining down on everything and everyone.</p><p>"Spring's my favourite season," Adrien said without thinking, as if he were reading the bluenette's mind. Marinette was taken aback by the mere coincidence but then regained her courage to reply to her crush's statement, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah." the blond breathed, inhaling the cool scent of the slightly warm air, letting his body relax as he breathed out the carbon monoxide. It was a tough day for him. He didn't have another chance to relax.</p><p>By chance, as he was relaxing his body, Adrien's hand accidentally slid into Marinette's, making the girl internally yelp in surprise as she managed with all of her strength to stay calm externally. Adrien didn't seem to mind the touch, looking down at his side to see Marinette's face dusted with a light rose colour. He squeezed her hand gently, the pigtailed designer looking up to meet his emerald eyes. </p><p>And then the blond let go, Marinette immediately missing the warmth that had left her oh too soon. She missed the gentle feeling of his hand, the feeling of how her hand fit perfectly into his. Out of nowhere, she looked at her side, seeing a post office. Without thinking she looked into the window, seeing hundreds of cube-like mailboxes stacked on top of each other. Adrien joined her as they both looked into the office. "Do you ever wonder how far some letters travel? How the process works to deliver all of these everyday pieces of paper to people? How they create beautiful cards?"</p><p> </p><p>Marinette looked at him as he spoke, then back through the glass, "I don't think it matters how far letters come from, or how noticeable they are. Or from whom they are sent. What I really think matters with letters, is the amount of love put into them. If they are written with love, then it doesn't matter how far they travelled. How attractive they look like or from whom they are sent. What truly matters, is what they're written with. And love always touches one's heart the most."</p><p>Adrien slowly nodded as the two remained staring into the building for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence, where the duo remained in thought, letting all of their worries fade away as they stared absentmindedly through the thick layer of glass. They started feeling more and more comfortable in each other's presence and Marinette started limiting the amount of stammering she made with Adrien. Their friendship was truly growing.</p><p>"Maybe we should head back to the museum b-before your bodyguard starts to wonder where you a-are," Marinette suggested, though she would much rather keep staring into the post office with Adrien and let his presence around her be comfortable for once.</p><p>"Okay," Adrien agreed, the two picking up the pace as they walked in sync towards the Musée Grévin. Once they reached their designated destination, the two were a little disappointed to see Adrien's bodyguard already there, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the blond. He needed to take him home as he was instructed by Mr. Agreste.</p><p>Adrien sighed, then turned to Marinette, giving the bluenette an apologetic smile, "I have to go. I had a really fun time today."</p><p>Marinette sadly nodded, looking down at the ground as she moved a rock with the top of her ballet shoes. But Adrien wasn't finished speaking. He placed his hands on her shoulders, the girl immediately looking up to meet his gaze, "My father's out of town this weekend, maybe we could hang out tomorrow if that's okay with you?"</p><p>Her eyes widened, "S-Sure." </p><p>"OK, what about tomorrow at noon? I'll pick you up for lunch and maybe a little stroll out in the park? I heard it was going to be a beautiful day tomorrow."</p><p>Marinette gasped and internally squealed, feeling as if her whole being was floating on top of a fluffy cloud. She couldn't believe her ears. Adrien Agreste had asked her out for lunch?! This was going to be the best weekend of her life! "YES!" she yelled without thinking, Adrien chuckling as he patted her shoulder and then headed into his car, the bodyguard huffing as he too slid into his seat and closed the door, starting the car and driving out into the distance.</p><p>Marinette patted her cheeks as her kwami's head stuck out from her purse, giving Marinette a cheery and happy look. The bluenette turned around and started to make her way back to her house. Knowing that she was out in public, she forced every fibre of her being to remain calm until she reached her house. She was so going to tell Alya about this later!</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien opened the door to his room and ran up to his bed, letting himself fall onto the comfy mattress. He had a long day and hardly any of it he enjoyed with Marinette. But the parts when he spent time with her were great. He honestly didn't know why he didn't spend more time with the bluenette, she was amazing and so fun to hang out with.</p><p>As he was letting his body melt into the soft surface, out of nowhere came the voice of his black cat kwami, "You know, that baker girl's right." He flew into the pile of love letters Adrien had received for Valentine's Day and came back out with the heart-shaped red card sent by an anonymous person that answered Adrien's poem he originally wrote for Ladybug, "It doesn't matter from whom a letter is sent as long it is filled with love."</p><p>The kwami let the piece of paper slowly flutter down beside Adrien, the boy sitting up and grabbed the card, tracing the finely imprinted letters with his thumb. He closed it and held it to his chest, getting up and looking out the large windows of his room, "You're right, Plagg. You both are absolutely right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hair Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette head over to their lunch ‘date’, Marinette not having any time left to tie her hair up in her signature pigtails.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ding dong!</p><p>A loud chime of the doorbell startled the just woken up bluenette who was brushing her hair fiercely with such force. "I'M COMING!" Marinette screamed, Tikki rushing at her side with her handmade side bag. </p><p>"Hurry up, Marinette! Adrien's here already!"</p><p>"You know what?" Marinette snapped, throwing her red elastic hair ties onto her desk as she rushed to grab the purse Tikki was carrying and grabbed her phone off her desk, "I don't have time to put my hair into pigtails. I'll just keep it down."</p><p>She grabbed her shoes and yanked them onto her feet, Tikki zooming into her handbag as the bluenette rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate éclair off the counter and sliding it into her mouth, swallowing half of the treat in one gulp.</p><p>She rushed over to the living room where her parents were happily chatting away with her crush. She marched forward beside her parents, the duo making eye contact.</p><p>—</p><p>"Let me guess, you're too eager to wait another five minutes?" Plagg smirked as his miraculous holder rang the doorbell of the Dupain-Cheng household, pushing his kwami back into his blazer as an eager-looking Tom popped his head out the door, immediately giving the startled blond a big bear hug, "Son!"</p><p>Once he was let down inside their house with the door swung closed, Adrien breathed in, then took the opportunity to thank Marinette's parents, "Uh, thank you for taking me in once again, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I'm very happy to see you again."</p><p>"No need to be formal, son!" Marinette's father beamed, holding out a tray with some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, "Here you go. Eat up, boy. Marinette loves chocolate chip cookies as well so I'm sure you'll like them." He winked once he spoke, the teen supermodel warmly nodded as he reached in for a cookie and took a small bite into it, savouring the delicate warm flavour and letting the bit of dough and chocolate chips melt onto his tongue.</p><p>"So, dear, how's it back at your place?" Sabine Cheng asked, Adrien's heart sinking at the mention of his mansion that he was forced to call home. He shivered at the memory, taking another quick bite of cookie and swallowing before he replied, "It's been alright, my father's out of town this weekend, so now I can hang out with friends."</p><p>Sabine's eyes widened, then crinkled apologetically, "I'm sure your father only means well."</p><p>The blond sighed, then nodded, "Yeah, he's very protective of me."</p><p>Out of nowhere, Adrien caught a glimpse of Marinette's moving figure, the teenage boy's breath hitching in his throat as he set eyes on the bluenette before him.</p><p>Then Adrien actually took a look at Marinette, noticing that her hair was out of its usual pigtails and was let loose, lightly brushing her shoulders with every step she took. It's delicate strands reflected the sunlight coming into the room, reflecting a dark blue colour.</p><p>"Pink." her father whispered into Adrien's ear, though loud enough that Sabine and Marinette could hear, "Buy her anything pink and she'll love it."</p><p>"Tom!" Sabine playfully punched her husband's arm as Marinette and Adrien both blushed a light shade of pink, "Don't embarrass your daughter like that!"</p><p>"Um..." Marinette started, pulling the door open and grabbing Adrien's hand unintentionally, pulling him out the door, "Bye Maman, Papa!"</p><p>She slammed the door shut, breathing a loud breath of relief before she realized Adrien's hand was still in hers, yelping as she quickly let go, her crush scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "It's fine, no need to be embarrassed. Your parents are very warm and welcoming. They seem super nice."</p><p>Marinette nodded, her features earning their cheerfulness once again, "Yes, they are, it's just, sometimes my father can jump the gun a little bit, y-you know?"</p><p>"Yeah." he breathed, a wide smile appearing on Adrien's face, "You're really lucky to have such great parents."</p><p>Marinette's heart sank, suddenly feeling very sorry for her friend. She pointed to the front door of the bakery, smiling in hopes of changing the topic, "So... about lunch, where to?"</p><p>The two started making their way out of the bakery, Adrien snapping his fingers in remembrance, "Ah, I've got just the place!"</p><p>Marinette giggled as Adrien opened his car door for her, the bluenette making her way into it and fastening her seat belt, Adrien tagging along behind as he shut the car door, "To the Bourgeois Hotel, please."</p><p>Marinette scrunched her nose up in disgust at the mention of Chloe's father's hotel, brushing her black, reflecting blue, locks out of her face and onto her shoulders, letting her head rest onto the leather seat of the car.</p><p>The vehicle halted to a stop, Adrien nodding a 'thank you' and opened the door, pulling Marinette out along with him and closed the door.</p><p>Once the car had left, Adrien winked, starting to make his way down the sidewalk. A very bewildered Marinette ran after him as the blond started crossing the street, "Isn't Chloe's hotel the other way?"</p><p>"Yep," Adrien responded, turning to his left. </p><p>"Then why are we heading this way?"</p><p>"To my favourite café." the model concluded, stopping in front of a decent looking building. Marinette's mouth opened in the shape of an 'o', following Adrien inside the café's front entrance.</p><p>A young-looking man from the counter immediately looked up from the paper he was reading, his mouth curving into a small smile as he acknowledged Adrien's presence, "Bonjour, Adrien! What pleasure do I have of serving you and your lovely looking girlfriend?"</p><p>The blond chuckled as Marinette turned a crimson red, the blonde's ears just a tad shade of very light, almost unnoticeable, pink, "This is my friend, Marinette."</p><p>"Ah!" he smiled in delight, holding his hand out to Marinette who shook it hesitantly, "Such a beautiful girl! I have just the thing for you two! Go and sit down outside and I'll come with something especially nice, made especially for two!"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The two were escorted outside, to a row of metal chairs and tables that sat under the shade of jet black umbrellas. Adrien pulled out a chair for Marinette, the teenage girl shyly sitting down, Adrien making his way to the other one at the other side of the table.</p><p>Marinette was freaking out. What was she supposed to say to him like this after the waiter thought she was his girlfriend? Where was Tikki when she needed her?! Someone help her poor soul, this was just too much!</p><p> </p><p>"So..." Marinette tried starting up a conversation with Adrien, who immediately perked his brow up and intently stared at the bluenette in front of him, "you kn-know the waiter from t-this café?"</p><p>"Yes." Adrien simply nodded, folding his hands onto the table formally, without his elbows touching the metal, of course, "I usually stop here after photoshoots to grab a quick juice or smoothie, something like that. He's the one usually there to serve my needs."</p><p>Suddenly, a loud chime had erupted from Marinette's purse, the girl reaching into it and grabbing her bombarded with messages phone.</p><p>Alya - GIRLLLLLLLL!!!</p><p>Alya - Why on earth did you NOT tell me that Agreste was taking you out to lunch today?! </p><p>Alya - I am lucky Nino told me! </p><p>Alya - You have some explaining to do, Miss Designer, cause your BFF here needs all of the deets!</p><p>Alya - NOW.</p><p>Alya - Or else I'm calling you.</p><p>Alya - Kay?</p><p>Alya - ANSWER MOI!!!</p><p>Marinette mentally did a dramatic facepalm. She probably should have expected this. It looks like she forgot to call Alya yesterday, mostly because she was too busy practicing a whole speech and getting ready for the day's events. So she quickly typed in a reply before slipping her phone back into the purse that hung at her side.</p><p>Marinette - I'm having lunch right now with Adrien. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! WITH ADRIEN?! Anyway, I'll have to call you later, bye!</p><p>Adrien suspiciously glanced at the girl in front of him, she returns the gesture with an innocent smile and awkward finger guns, "Y-Yeah, that was... um, Alya! Just... yeah."</p><p>Before the supermodel could respond, large poutine was set in front of the two, with two forks placed at the side. It consisted of freshly cut french fries, warm gravy poured on top of it with mozzarella cheese and little strips of bacon here and there, completing the french dish.</p><p>"Merci." Adrien thanked the waiter, grabbing a fry from the dish. Marinette watched as he grabbed more, the teenager reaching out to grab one herself tentatively.</p><p>She plopped it into her mouth, the freshly fried aroma suddenly starting to drizzle into her mouth, slowly chewing on it and then swallowing, the taste of mozzarella and gravy still lingering.</p><p>She reached in for another one, stunned to feel another hand reach in for the same fry. Adrien looked up to meet Marinette's gaze, the short bluenette doing the same. It was an inexplicable moment, where the two weren't at all aware of their surroundings, only focusing on themselves, and themselves only. All memory of Ladybug vanished from Adrien's mindset as he stared at Marinette's shocked expression, noticing how beautiful her bluebells eyes were, how cute freckles dusted the top of her nose and her pink, plump lips.</p><p>"To drink?" a voice rang out, both teens letting go of the fry as they met the waiters gaze, Adrien having to cough a little into his arm to break the mood, "Um... a strawberry smoothie, please. Marinette?"</p><p>He turned to Marinette, the girl having to think for a while until she answered, "I'll have a banana smoothie, please."</p><p>The waiter nodded as he scribbled something onto his note pad, returning inside to grab their drinks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alternate Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the two teens sit down on a park bench to enjoy their smoothies, Adrien brings up the topic of alternate times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sipped on her strawberry and banana smoothie as she and Adrien sat on a bench in the park, enjoying the view before them. That waiter was a genius, combining both their orders into one.</p><p>"It tastes better when it's together," he had said with a wink, handing them the two cups of strawberry and banana smoothie.</p><p>God, that waiter was right. It tastes so much better mixed together, both fruits balancing each other out. It's like yin and yang, you can't be satisfied without the other. Marinette internally thought to herself as she sipped the rest of her drink, then got up and threw it into a nearby trash can, returning to sit beside Adrien who was now finishing his drink as well.</p><p>He sipped the rest of it, then attempted to throw it in the trash can from his seat, landing it perfectly into the center. He rested his head on his arms, crossing his legs at the same time as he looked up at the sky through the branches of an early blossom tree that's blossoms were just beginning to bloom. Marinette joined him, both of them staring at the circular-shaped clouds in the sky, tracing its edges with their eyes.</p><p>"Have you ever thought of alternate timelines?" Adrien suddenly spoke, Marinette shaking her head in denial, "No, what's an alternate timeline?"</p><p>The blond chuckled, then set his hands on his head as he leaned back into the bench even further, fully relaxing his body, "An alternate timeline is when a set of events change or do or don't happen. And the original timeline never happened. So if you were to go back into time and change something, the original timeline would be non-existent."</p><p>"Oh." Marinette nodded, "So like a multiverse or a parallel universe?"</p><p>"Not exactly." Adrien denied, sitting up straight and looked at the bewildered bluenette beside him, "A parallel universe is a universe theorized as existing alongside our own, although undetectable. A multiverse is a hypothetical group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists, the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, information, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. It's like every choice you make for the day has a different universe where something you did in the current one, is different, therefore backlashing and created another universe, it has multiple copies of itself, each one very different from the rest. An alternate timeline is the same universe, though different sequels of itself. So if we went back into time and didn't go to the café, that would be an alternate timeline and the current one we're living in now would be non-existent."</p><p>"I am so confused." Marinette laughed, shaking her head laugherously as Adrien did the same, "How on earth do you know this?!"</p><p>"Homeschool." the supermodel replied easily, his expression dropping its cheerful level by fifty percent, a small, but not true, smile appearing on his face, "Nathalie taught it to me when I was, maybe ten years old?"</p><p>"TEN?!" Marinette gasped, the pigeons that were picking at the rocks on the pavement before them all spreading their wings and flew away as Marinette shot her hands frantically in the air, "I don't even know what on earth they are and we're 14, almost 15! Wow. Was homeschool hard?"</p><p>"Compared to our school right now? Yes."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Adrien shook his head at the memories of his younger age when his mom was still around. When his father wasn't as busy with work and still had time to spend with Adrien. Right now it was more like business conversations, the two sharing about three sentences a day, either for photoshoot information or about next scheduled dates. But usually, Nathalie, his father's assistant, took care of those. Sometimes Adrien would just speak randomly into the empty house as he was leaving for school, only to be met with silence. You could hear almost any noise in the mansion, it was so empty and grand that it was almost unlivable on the inside. Adrien hated it. He hated that he was alone almost all of the time. Though school was a big ego boost for him, successfully cheering up the boy that was stuck in his solitude for so long.</p><p>"Yeah, but between you and me, our school is so much better. Back home it's not as a-mew-sing." he winked at the end, his Chat Noir side rubbing off a little bit, though the bluenette didn't seem to notice as she giggled, then started hovering over with laughter.</p><p>"What's so funny?" he smiled a toothy grin, though his cheeks were tinted a slight pink colour.</p><p>"Puns." Marinette laughed, clutching her stomach dramatically, "That's so funny. Since when do you tell puns?"</p><p>"Since furever." he replied with a cheeky grin, Marinette playfully punching him in the shoulder, the blond a little taken aback by the action. Wow. So this was Marinette's confident and playful side, huh? Well, if this was the ticket, then he would do anything to make her more confident around him. </p><p>"You dork. I thought Chat Noir was much with his puns, but I would say, he would be proud to have recruited a new ally just as dorky."</p><p>"You know what I thought of?" Adrien smirked, tapping his chin with his forefinger thoughtfully, "They should make it a mandatory subject in school to learn the art of puns." </p><p>"Oh, yeah? But then Chat Noir's going to have a lot of competition." she laughed, Adrien crossing his arms stubbornly, "He is not. No one can out beat him."</p><p>She pointed dramatically at him, "You can... dork."</p><p>He gasped astonishedly, "Le gasp! I am not nearly as punny as he is! I don't compare to such mastery!"</p><p>"Keep saying those puns and you'll out beat him," Marinette smirked, but then covered her mouth in the realization on how she had been acting, blushing a deep crimson red. Oh no. Oh God, what did she do?! Please don't tell me...</p><p>NO.</p><p>"Oh my gosh..." she whispered, suddenly starting to twiddle her thumbs together nervously out of habit, peering over at Adrien who was still in the light heart mood, "I am so, so sorry, Adrien. I don't know what came over me, I just- oh no. This is bad. Oh, shoot, what have I done?"</p><p>She covered her rose dusted face with her trembling hands, immediately tensing as she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder, peering up behind her fingers to see the two forest green eyes she could stare at all day, gently look into her bluebell ones, a small smile appearing on his features, "Hey, I like it when you act like this. You remind me so much of someone special."</p><p>Someone special? So there's 'someone special?' Who am I kidding? I guess I don't blame him.</p><p>"O-Oh." Marinette sighed, her bright cheery eyes suddenly becoming dull as she stood up, dusting her pants off, "You know, I just remembered a-about a test tomorrow. I have to go study..."</p><p>Before the loose-haired girl could take off, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist, seeing Adrien who almost had a pleading look in his eyes, "Was it something I said?"</p><p>"N-No." Marinette shrugged the feeling of guilt away, yanking her hand back to her side, "It's just- I have to-"</p><p>"What if we study together?"</p><p>She looks at him oddly, "You want to study with me?"</p><p>"Yeah." he nodded, a small smile tugging on the bluenette's lips, her eyes beginning to gain their sparkling twinkle once again. </p><p>Just how I like it. </p><p>He never wanted to see Marinette sad. Her features weren't meant to be sad. She was most beautiful when she was happy. </p><p>He felt a pinch coming from his blazer for like maybe the tenth time that day, immediately looking up to meet Marinette's gaze, "So, I guess your place?"</p><p>"Sure." Marinette quickly agreed, regaining her bubbly energy once again.</p><p>"See." Adrien then said, combing a hand through his hair as he stood up, awkwardly looking down at the short bluenette, "If we haven't gone to the café, then that wouldn't have led us here. The choice of not going is an alternate timeline where it could have happened, and this one would be non-existent."</p><p>The girl laughed, the two walking back to Adrien's car, "Yep. I guess alternate timelines are a pretty complicated concept, huh?"</p><p>"Yes." Adrien nodded as he opened the car door, Marinette heading inside the car and plopping herself down on the car seat, "Yes they are."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Charm Bracelets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the mathematics test the next day, Adrien and Marinette head over to her house to study, the two hoping their charm bracelets will bring them good luck.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seriously? Ugh! I am so going to fail this mathematics test!" Marinette muttered, slamming her head onto her desk as Adrien, who was beside her, quickly finished reading some math equations. Marinette didn't hate mathematics, in fact, she was fairly good at most topics, but for some reason, this particular simple equation wasn't clicking into her mindset.</p><p>"No, you aren't." Adrien grinned, pointing at the equation in her school notebook, "Try using a simpler order of operations, the one you're using right now is making the problem harder than it should be."</p><p>"Easy for you to say." the blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes, proceeding to chew on the end of her pencil as she squinted her eyes to somehow try and look at the question more thoroughly, "UGH. I just can't think!"</p><p>"OK," Adrien slowly let the word stretch out farther than it should have, flipping the page of their textbook to try another equation. "Try this then. Solve for x: 2(3x + 4) - 3(x - 1) = x - 1. So, x=..."</p><p>"Negative six," Marinette uttered with ease, the blond nodding in approval, "But that was an easy one. Come on, like, anyone can solve that."</p><p>"See." the teenage model smirked, patting her shoulder sympathetically, "You are not going to fail the test. I'm sure you'll do great, Princess."</p><p>"Princess?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, giving Adrien one of those looks when she knew the word, but couldn't remember from where.</p><p>"Yep." he smiled, popping the 'p'. Somehow, when he was around Marinette, he just felt like letting his feline counterpart's side a little loose. The only other people he acted more like the dorky alley cat was with Nino and Ladybug. But Marinette was somewhat growing to be a closer friend to him, closer than she ever was before. It was as if fate somehow approved of Nino and Alya suddenly wanting to spend more time together, leaving the two the choice to hang out.</p><p>Fate or no fate, he liked it. He didn't want to cut it short after this weekend. </p><p>"Adrien?" his thoughts were immediately interrupted by a very irritated sounding Marinette, who was frantically waving her hand in front of his face, "So do you know the answer to question two? The area of a rectangle is 72 square metres. The length of the rectangle is twice the width."</p><p>"Six metres," he replied absentmindedly, a smile tugging on his lips on account of his cordial thoughts.</p><p>Marinette huffed, closing the textbook with a slam, the green-eyed boy having to shift in his seat due to the impact, "Huh? What were you saying?"</p><p>"I can't believe it!" the girl whined, pulling at her hair that was out of its usual pigtails, "You weren't even paying any attention to what I was saying, yet you still answer correctly! Is this a normality for humans? Or are you inhuman or something?"</p><p>He chuckled, then gave a Chat-like wink, "I dunno. Am I too dreamy to be existent?"</p><p>Marinette blushed beet red at this, gulping at his smooth suaveness. Woah. Is this normal? Please tell me Chat Noir didn't hypnotize this poor soul! What did I do to deserve two dorky pun-loving blonds in my life? What, universe, what?</p><p>"U-Um..." she stuttered, looking down, not daring to meet his gaze. She constantly twirled her finger in her midnight blue locks of hair, "I-I..."</p><p>"Hey, kids!" came the cheerful voice of Marinette's father as he opened the trap door to her bedroom, popping his head up into the room, "Want to come down for a snack?"</p><p>"Sure." Marinette quickly agreed, scrambling out of her chair as Adrien did the same, adjusting the blazer over his shoulders.</p><p>They walked down the stairs, entering the sweet-smelling kitchen where Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was stacking some dark chocolate and strawberry macaroons on a plate, decorating them with some rose petals around them.</p><p>"Woah." Adrien breathed as he marvelled at the sight before him, "Those look so good!"</p><p>"Yes." Sabine agreed, grabbing a nearby towel and dried her hands on the cloth, throwing it onto the counter right after, "They're some special Ladybug and Chat Noir macaroons we made, we thought you kids would like to try them before we put them for sale downstairs in the bakery."</p><p>Adrien grinned, then grabbed a strawberry macaroon off the plate, looking at it with sparkling eyes as if he was a little child, receiving the most amazing gift in the world, "Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."</p><p>"Oh please," she smiled, heading over to him and patted his shoulder reassuringly, "call me Sabine."</p><p>Marinette smiled at this. She was happy that Adrien liked her parents and they liked him. She didn't know why, but it struck a chord at her heartstrings, almost making her love the blond more for just that, even though he held her heart for a long time. She grabbed a chocolate macaroon off of the plate, taking a small bite out of the treat.</p><p>"Thanks, Maman, Papa." the bluenette chimed, starting to make her way back up the stairs when she finished the treat, Adrien trailing along behind her.</p><p>She opened the trap door to her room, the colour pink immediately crashing into her vision. She had to blink a little bit,  but then immediately got used to the colour, letting her foot fall onto the wood-panelled flooring of her room.</p><p>The demure teenage girl then walked to the side, letting her crush into her room. She was honestly lucky that at the time her parents were chatting with Adrien when they came back to study, Tikki had taken all of the model clippings of Adrien down. She had to thank her kwami later for the deed, maybe some strawberry flavoured macaroons would do the trick?</p><p>Adrien had been lost in thought as well, feeling his kwami move from the inside pocket of his blazer. Marinette closed the door, the two of them sitting back in the chairs at Marinette's desk.</p><p> Cheese. He could practically feel the desperate raspy voice of his kwami, I need my camembert!</p><p>Woah. Was it normal to hear the thoughts of his cheese-loving kwami of destruction or was he dreaming things? </p><p>"Um..." he awkwardly looked over at Marinette, combing his fingers through his blond ruffled locks of hair, "I feel a sudden wave of hunger hit me. Do you perhaps have any cheese in your household? Perhaps, camembert?"</p><p>"I- I think so?" she looked over at him puzzledly, "I-I'll go downstairs to see if we have any."</p><p>"Thanks." he chimed, the blue-haired girl nodding hesitantly as she skipped over to the door, disappearing through the exit. Adrien breathed a long and heavy sigh of relief, his face losing it's smile and earned a scowl as the annoying food-loving creature zipped out of his blazer, clutching his stomach dramatically. </p><p>"What is wrong with you, Plagg?! You're embarrassing me greatly today! And what was with all of those pinches? They almost made me flinch!"</p><p>"Relax, 'hot stuff'. I was just being a good kwami getting you out of your staring. If I know anything about girls, you'll make them uncomfortable staring at them in that way with a weird love-sick grin all over your face."</p><p>"Plagg!" Adrien hissed, grabbing the kwami out of the air and stared intently at the black creature, "For one, stop calling me 'hot stuff'. And two, I was not staring! What on earth made you think that?!"</p><p>"Face it, Adrien," the kwami snickered, his two little fangs showing as he smugly smiled, "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike the baker girl."</p><p>Adrien blushed deep red at this, shoving his kwami back into his blazer as he heard the sound of  footsteps coming closer, Marinette's midnight hair coming into his viewpoint as her head popped into the room, holding out a tray with a chunk of cheese in the middle, "I don't have any... camembert... will cheddar do?"</p><p>The blond nodded as she closed the door and set the cheese on her desk in front of Adrien, returning back to the math problem she was currently studying. Without her seeming to notice, Adrien swooped up the cheese, tucking it safely into his blazer with Plagg inside.</p><p>"Ugh..." Marinette whined once again, looking pleadingly at Adrien, "I am so going to fail this test. What do you do to pass all of them?"</p><p>The supermodel scratched the nape of his neck when suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He quickly reached into the pocket of his blazer and grabbed Marinette's charm bracelet she gave him, holding it up for her to see, "This."</p><p>"Y-You carry it around as well?" she stuttered, blushing as she reached into her purse and pulled out the charm bracelet Adrien had given to her for her birthday, "I do, too."</p><p>Now it was Adrien's turn to blush as he safely tucked the charm away into his blazer, the girl doing the same, "Guess we'll have all the luck we need for the test. Nothing can go wrong with my Marinette lucky charm." </p><p>He winked after he had said it, the bluenette giggled excessively, placing her pencil down on her desk as she covered her mouth to try and shield her giggles and blush, "I can't believe you carry it around though."</p><p>He smiled widely, taking her comment into thought before he replied with a cheeky grin, "Neither can I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien heads over to the Dupain-Cheng’s after school for a video game tournament, the family eagerly awaiting his arrival.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien cheerfully walked into the cold empty hallway of his mansion. He didn't even feel the coldness as he entered the building, the memories of the day's earlier events still playing in his mind. He had just come home from studying with Marinette. Though he didn't want to leave, he knew he had to. He couldn't hang out with Marinette forever, he knew that she had family and other friends and a perfectly cheerful life without him. And he knew that his father would be coming home later that day, so he wanted to be there before he showed up so he wouldn't know about the hang out that he had been part of, without his accountable permission.</p><p>But for once in his lifetime, Adrien wasn't disappointed in himself that he had disobeyed his father. He honestly didn't care if Nathalie told him. Because all that mattered today was that he spent it with Marinette, the rest can take any turns they want without wrecking his mood.</p><p>Though what he was mostly unprepared for was to meet his father face to face as he stood on the staircase, the blond's breath hitching in his throat as he peered up at the man who was coldly glaring down at him from his area, "Adrien."</p><p>That's all he said, but the supermodel knew that tone of voice. It was a disappointed/angry tone, even the tones in his voice always remained professionally collective, the difference being almost unrecognizable. But in short, the tone was a 'you're totally screwed' one to him. He knew his father had just come home, so it wasn't a surprise when he turned and walked up the staircase, probably to his bedroom to get some rest. </p><p>Even if Adrien knew he shouldn't, he let the cold greeting bother him a little, feeling it like an immediate pang of guilt, running through his veins like a coursing river. He marched his way over to his room miserably. He yanked open the door, slamming it shut as Plagg zipped out of his blazer's pocket, "Seriously?! Why doesn't he just punish me now?!"</p><p>Knowing the usual rant, the kwami zoomed over to Adrien's desk, waiting for the blond to continue the whole speech he knew he would never hear the end of. He was sorry for the kid. He tried his best to remain interested in the one-sided conversation, though when he did, a wave of hunger would soon hit him, making him unable to listen anymore and only think of cheese.</p><p>Speaking of cheese...</p><p>The kwami flew over to his now neatly arranged cupboard of cheese. The kwami had, earlier that day, arranged his cheese wheels by oldest matured to youngest, in specific kinds as well, the camembert obviously being at the top shelf. He took a chunk of the oldest matured camembert wheel, flying out of the cupboard and sat back down on Adrien's desk, the blond face-first planted into the mattress of his bed, "You know kid, I don't think this is only about your father."</p><p>"What do you mean, Plagg?" he muttered, his voice being muffled out by the contact with the soft mattress, the blond immediately scrambling up to sit straightly up on his bed.</p><p>"I don't think it's only about your father that you're feeling like this about. I mean, come on. Every day when your father acts like this it doesn't bother you as much, but now today out of all days, it does. There's only one explanation, kid. It's called love."</p><p>"Love?" the green-eyed boy queried.</p><p>"Need me to spell it out for you, 'hot stuff'?" the creature snickered, swallowing down a gulp of camembert cheese, "L.O.V.E. love."</p><p>"Seriously?" Adrien rolled his eyes in annoyance as he let himself fall slowly back onto the mattress, resting his hands under his head, "What on earth are you talking about today?"</p><p>"Admit it. You're actually upset right now because your father had to ruin your mood from your day out with baker girl."</p><p>"Come on, Plagg!" Adrien snapped, cocking his head in the direction of his kwami that allows him to transform into his alter ego, "You know Ladybug's the only one I love! Marinette's just a friend!"</p><p>Plagg' smirk dropped as he munched on another bite of cheese, "Is it your brain declaring this or your heart?"</p><p>"Both!"</p><p>"Yeah," the black cat laughed, "definitely both."</p><p>—</p><p>At school the next day, Adrien was thoroughly thinking about what Plagg had said, not paying as much attention to the lecture than he normally would. But it was hardly noticeable, since his classmates were also in their tired mood, on the account of the day, Monday, a day that everyone practically hated. No one really wanted to go back to school.</p><p>Is it your brain declaring this or your heart?</p><p>His kwami's question kept ringing through his head. He knew the answer was his heart, he didn't like Marinette in that way! But if he was so sure, then why did it keep coming back to him, slowly eating him alive?</p><p>"Students, it's almost time to go home, you'll receive your mathematics test tomorrow once I finish grading all of them." Ms. Bustier's cheery voice said, all of her students nodding absentmindedly at this.</p><p>The school bell rang, everyone around the blond starting to put away their school supplies in their bags, slowly filing out the door.</p><p>"Dude?"</p><p>Adrien said nothing as he kept staring at the board in front of him.</p><p>"Dude."</p><p>Nothing, no movement at all.</p><p>"DUDE!"</p><p>At this, Adrien sprang up in his seat, immediately tripping over his own feet, yelping in surprise as he stumbled backwards, barely missing to tumble into Marinette who was making her way over to his desk.</p><p>"Ouch," he mumbled, picking himself up. That's when he noticed a wide-eyed Marinette and Nino looking quizzically at him, "O-Oh! S-Sorry, Marinette! I almost tumbled right into you."</p><p>"You alright, man?" his best friend's voice came in after, the green-eyed model nodding in agreement. The DJ shrugged, making his way out with Alya trailing right behind him.</p><p>The blond huffed, then slid his bag over his shoulder, about to start making his way out of the classroom until Marinette's hand clasped onto his wrist, the teenage boy turning around to meet her bluebell eyes, "U-Um, I and my f-family are having a video g-game tournament after school. We were all wondering i-if you would like to join us since I know you like video games and-"</p><p>"I would love to." Adrien cut in, a big cheerful smile appearing on both teens' faces.</p><p>"Great!" Marinette beamed, quickly adjusting the strap on her school bag over her shoulder, "I'll see you after your fencing lesson then?"</p><p>"Yep." Adrien nodded, at that point Marinette letting go of his wrist as the two walked out the door, "I'll see you in the time of one hour!"</p><p>The blue-haired girl blushed, "G-Great!"</p><p>With cheerfulness all over his features, the face of the Gabriel Agreste brand took off in the direction of his change room, leaving a love-sick Marinette absentmindedly walking back to her house.</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette opened the door to her bakery, greeted by the smell of fresh croissants and bakery warmth, her mother being behind the counter of the bakery as always, "Hey, Maman!"</p><p>"Sweetie!" the woman beamed on the account of her daughter's arrival, "How was your day at school? Did you-"</p><p>"Yep." the bluenette quickly agreed, giving a quick kiss onto her mother's cheek as she passed the counter, "Adrien's coming over for the video game tournament."</p><p>"Great! Be sure to tell your father to close up the shop earlier, he's in the kitchen."</p><p>"Kay!" </p><p>Marinette quickly pranced up the stairs to her living room, opening up the front door to be greeted by the smell of her favourite dessert of all time, cheesecake with fruit on the top, "Hey, Papa!"</p><p>"How was school today, Marinette?" Mr. Dupain asked his daughter as she took her seat at the table, starting to munch on the slice of cake.</p><p>"G-Good!" she mumbled between bites of cake, then swallowed, "Adrien's coming later for that video game tournament."</p><p>"Great! I'll go close up the shop early then!"</p><p>Marinette nodded, finishing up her cake and then wiped her mouth with a napkin, running up the stairs and into her room. She threw her school bag down onto her desk chair and immediately proceeded to wipe all traces of her crush on Adrien clean.</p><p>Just as she finished stacking the photographs and threw them into her closet, the bell rang, the girl immediately prancing down the stairs and into the living room, running up to the front door.</p><p>Marinette hesitantly turned the golden doorknob, revealing a shy Adrien who waved his hand slightly, "H-Hey,"</p><p>"HEY!" Marinette yelled way too loudly for her taste, frantically waving her arms everywhere, causing her crush to stare at her with no clue on what was going on.</p><p>Dear God, Marinette inwardly wailed to herself, I am so going to embarrass myself! Someone... HELP!!!</p><p>She twiddled her raven-coloured strands of hair, moving to the side to let the supermodel in, "G-Glad you made it! H-How was fencing?"</p><p>He chuckled as he nodded thankfully for the entrance, Marinette closing the door, "It was alright, nothing that special to report about."</p><p>Marinette giggled, her parents immediately entering the living room to greet their daughter's guest, "Welcome to our home! Again. Anyway, to the living room! We're so going to kick you kids' butts at Mecha Strike 3!" Marinette's father beamed, Adrien chuckling.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Marinette raised an eye, an evil smirk planting onto her lips, "Well, I'm sure that WE'LL win this thing! Right, Adrien?"</p><p>"Of course." he bowed, due to the cheerfulness within the walls of the room, "After you, M'lady."</p><p>M'lady. Chat Noir only calls me...</p><p>Without thinking much about the after-effects of his actions, Adrien pulled Marinette over to the living room couch where her parents were seated on one of the sides, discussing something, Marinette blushing a deep crimson red at the touch. They plopped down onto the sofa, grabbing their controllers. </p><p>"Ok." Marinette's father smirked, boosting up his gaming vibes, "So it's kids versus adults. We'll see who makes a better team, though we already know the answer to that."</p><p>He winked, getting Marinette and Adrien's hopes of winning higher, "Oh yeah? We're purretty pawsitive we're going to win."</p><p>Tom's eyes widened at Adrien's comeback, "Well, I'm sure that we're much more pawsome!"</p><p>Marinette stiffened in her seat, this was total torture. Her dad and Adrien teaming up with their horrible puns and dad jokes?! What kind of a nightmare is this? "Hehe, ok, can we just start playing?"</p><p>Sabine laughed, "Well, I'm sure your father is very happy to have found another pun-loving soul out there, huh Tom?"</p><p>"Right." he nodded, turning his attention to the screen.</p><p>"Ready?" Marinette smugly smiled, all three heads around her nodding.</p><p>The game started, Marinette controlling her and Adrien's battle bot with ease, her fingers smoothly crossing the buttons of her gamer consoler.</p><p>On the other hand, Adrien was struggling hard to keep up with her skill, following her lead on every attack they placed.</p><p>"Do the Lady-bombs, Adrien!"</p><p>"Got it." he nodded, starting to comply with her order, his fingers clicking the launch button, sending the attack to their opponent.</p><p>She reminded him so much of his lady. He didn't know why he always got that fluttery feeling in his stomach whenever Marinette started taking charge and gaining confidence, but he did.</p><p>The game ended in bliss, Adrien and Marinette obviously winning, a defeated Tom letting himself fall backwards into the sofa, "Man, you kids beat us."</p><p>"Beat us?!" Sabine chuckled, patting her husband's shoulder reassuringly, "They pulverized us, dear!"</p><p>"We won!" Marinette cheered, jumping up and down in her seat.</p><p>"You bet we did." the blond who sat beside her smirked, holding out his fist.</p><p>Marinette blinked at this, then realized what he meant, clutching her hand into a fist and bumped his with her own.</p><p>"Bien joué!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Piano Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette is invited to the Agreste’s for dinner, Adrien not being so eager for her to meet his family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Father, please I-"</p><p>"That's enough, Adrien." Gabriel Agreste cut in, raising his hand to motion silence, "You already disobeyed me yesterday, what makes you think I'll let a baker girl in my house for dinner anyway?! Tomorrow you will be forced to play Piano. Find it as a punishment to Sunday's unfortunate events."</p><p>Adrien's eyes widened as he picked at his food, looking at the far end of the table to his father. He had come home from Marinette's house earlier that day, just in time for dinner with him, "Please, Father? I can still play Piano as well! I just find it unfair that she's been offering me such great hospitality when I have done nothing in return! Plus, she won that derby hat contest you held, so she does have great knowledge in the fashion industry."</p><p>The man sighed, then looked across at the pleading look his son held on his face, "Alright. Consider this a one-time thing, though. You will play Piano as well, remember that, Adrien." He got up from the table, walking out of the dining room and into a doorway, leaving a happy Adrien behind.</p><p>He too, rose from the dining table, walking quickly back to his room. Once he made sure he closed the door, Plagg zoomed out of his blazer, giving his holder a thoughtful look, "Well, I guess you must be-"</p><p>The blond quickly grabbed his phone, fumbling across the virtual keyboard as he quickly typed in a message to Marinette.</p><p>Adrien - Hey, Marinette! I was wondering, would you like to come over tomorrow after school for dinner? My father actually allowed it! We were always at your place, I think it's my turn to host something. :)</p><p>—</p><p>A loud chime came from Marinette's phone as she just finished crafting a sketch on her sketch pad for a new outfit.</p><p>Tikki slid Marinette's phone in the bluenette's direction, the girl immediately unlocking it to see the message.</p><p>"OMG!" she squealed, immediately dialling her best friend's number.</p><p>"Hey, girl..." Alya's voice came in lazily from the other end of the line.</p><p>"ALYA!" Marinette squeaked, getting up from her chair and started pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, "Guess what?!"</p><p>The line went silent, until her best friend's hoarse voice rang through her ear, "What?"</p><p>"Adrien invited me to come over to his place tomorrow for dinner!"</p><p>"WHAT?!" Alya screamed, Marinette having to bring the phone away from her ear, "HE DID?!"</p><p>"Ow! Alya, please be nice to my ears!" the pigtailed girl groaned, patting her ear dramatically, "And can you believe it?!"</p><p>"Girl! It's a good thing you called! I need to get my BFF ready for dinner with her crush and idol!"</p><p>"Wait." Marinette suddenly said as the realization hit her like a train, a long period of silence falling over the room, "WHAT?!? Oh no!!! I am so going to embarrass myself! Alya! Help me! I'm going to die of shame if I screw this up!"</p><p>"Don't worry! Remember you have your BFF, mama Alya! I'm coming over asap tomorrow, girl, after school!"</p><p>"Thanks, Al," Marinette breathed a long sigh of relief, "You're the best."</p><p>"Of course I am."</p><p>And with that, Marinette hung up the phone, letting herself fall onto her desk chair as she typed in a reply to Adrien's message.</p><p>Marinette - I'll be there.</p><p>—</p><p>[The next day after school]</p><p>"Ok, girl." Alya stated, marching back and forth in front of Marinette, who was currently sitting dumbfounded on her desk chair, "We have about half an hour until Adrien's fencing lesson ends, so that leaves us about 45 minutes until he comes to get you. There isn't much time, but we have to get you ready."</p><p>She slammed her fist into the palm of her hand, Marinette nodding hesitantly, "Kay, but I shouldn't dress too fancy, I mean, it's just a casual-"</p><p>By this point, Alya was throwing open the doors of her BFF's closet, thoroughly scanning its contents of original hand-designed clothes.</p><p>She grabbed something off the rack, only to put it back, "Hmm, too bright. You're going to be way too noticeable wearing that neon green blouse... what about this chic red designer jacket? Too fancy. Um, ah! This!" Alya held up a grey denim jacket and matching denim pants that cut just below the knees, on the other hand, a white and pink polka-dotted button-up shirt.</p><p>Marinette squealed, "Oh my gosh! I so forgot about that outfit! You're absolutely right, Alya! It's perfect!"</p><p>The brunette grinned, handing the pigtailed-girl the clothes and pushed her behind a dressing fold, tapping her foot impatiently, "Hurry up and get dressed, Marinette! We still have your speech to prepare!"</p><p>"Speech?!" the bluenette wailed as she was taking off her clothes, putting on the chosen ones for that evening, "This is a dinner, Alya! Not a fancy banquet!"</p><p>"Knowing you, you're going to make a total fool of yourself if you don't practice!" Alya shouted, her best friend groaning at this.</p><p>"I guess you're right."</p><p>Marinette stepped out of the cover of the fold, Alya nodding her head approvingly, "OK, that's good... now,"<br/>She turned her BFF around, adjusting the jacket over her shoulders as she yanked the two red elastic bands out of her hair, only to replace them with two pink ones. Alya then made her way into Marinette's closet again, coming out with two peach pink flats, throwing them on the floor space before the girl.</p><p>"Put those on," Alya ordered, pointing at the shoes.</p><p>Marinette nodded, yanking off her ballet-like flats and slid on the ones Alya chose, walking in front of her mirror to see how she looked.</p><p>"I think I'm ready." she grinned, a proud-looking Alya coming from behind, "After I practice the speech, of course."</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien rang the doorbell. He was so used to coming to Marinette's house that he wasn't even feeling the slightest feeling of nervousness. But what he didn't expect was to see a beautifully dressed girl open the door, peering up at him through her long eyelashes as she nervously wrapped her fingers around the spaghetti strap of her handbag, "H-Hey, Adrien."</p><p>At the sight before him, Adrien's breath escaped his throat, having to thickly swallow in his now going-dry mouth, his eyes widening after. </p><p>What is wrong with me?! Just answer something, idiot!</p><p>"H-Hi, Marinette." he stammered unusually, doing his usual slight wave, "Ready to go?"</p><p>Marinette nodded, Adrien gulping once again as she walked past him, her handbag making the slightest contact with his hip.</p><p>He closed the door, accompanying Marinette down the stairs to her bakery and out the door, the smell of fresh pastries lingering not far behind.</p><p>This is a casual dinner. Adrien repeated to himself as the two got into the car, There's no need to get flustered easily because of this. It's just a casual dinner, just a casual-</p><p>"Um," Marinette's now high-pitched voice interrupted the blond's thoughts, Adrien cocking his head over to peer down at her gaze, "I'm excited to see your place and meet your father."</p><p>All living joy vanished without a trace at this, Adrien's heart dropping down into a pit, shattering into a million pieces like a diamond.<br/>I am not going to let this ruin my mood, I will not. Do you hear yourself, Agreste?!  It will NOT!</p><p>"Y-Yeah." he gulped, putting on a wonky smile.</p><p>Without even realizing, the car pulled up in front of the mansion, Adrien breathlessly thanking his bodyguard as they exited the car, walking up the stairs and in front of the large doors of the large mansion. Nathalie was already there to greet the duo, "Good afternoon, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Mr. Agreste has advised that you spend the time left before dinner is served with Adrien, in his bedroom. Adrien, your father wishes to remind you that you still have the punishment of playing Piano."</p><p>"Yes." he sighed, nodding as the two walked through the door, "Thank you, Nathalie."</p><p>"Y-Yeah." Marinette chirped, the assistant nodding as she closed the doors, her heels clicking in the distance as she made her way to Mr. Agreste's office.</p><p>Adrien silently walked up the steps to his bedroom, Marinette following from behind. Once the teenage boy opened the large doors to his room, Marinette couldn't help but gasp in astonishment, twirling around as she took in the view of Adrien's room, Adrien's scent, Adrien's everything. </p><p>"Oh my goodness, Adrien." she breathed, setting her gaze on the saddened blond who sat at his Piano bench, "Your house, your room, it's amazing!"</p><p>"I may have an amazing house, an amazing room," his voice trailed off as he twiddled his fingers together, his voice cracking at the end, "But I don't have that cozy bakery warmth, cordial parents, a friendly atmosphere. I might have everything I ever wanted, but do you know what I don't have? Happiness. I have no one to talk to."</p><p>Marinette's face dropped into a pout, feeling as if her heart had split in two as she walked up to her crush who was sadly staring at the Piano keys in front of him, feeling his thigh brush against another. He looked at his side to see Marinette who was sitting beside him on his Piano bench, resting a hand on his shoulder, "You've got friends that care about you, Adrien. You have your father, even if he doesn't show it, I'm sure that he loves you. And you've got me. I'm always available to listen if you need a breather from everyday troubles."</p><p>A small smile tugged on Adrien's lips as Marinette let go of her grip on the green-eyed boy's shoulder, earning a smile, "Thanks, Marinette."</p><p>The two, by instinct, looked down at the keys before them, the blond raising up his hands and rested them onto the Piano keys, "Say, do you know how to play?"</p><p>"Me?" Marinette pointed to herself, then wildly shook her head, "No, no!"</p><p>"Great." he smirked, lightly grabbing her hands and placed them on the keys, "I'll give you a lesson."</p><p>"A piano lesson?" she raised a brow, her crush replying with a Chat-like grin.</p><p>"Piano lesson it is then."</p><p>She gasped as soon as he started playing the Piano before him, the pigtailed girl closing her eyes as she felt the melody and beat of the song sink into her soul, as if nothing was there but her, Adrien and the song.</p><p>"Play the key under your left thumb." Adrien's voice rang through her eardrums, disturbing her listening. She complied with the order, feeling the harmony of the two notes sink together, creating a soft, peaceful sound.</p><p>Without even gaining a warning from the model beside her, she played a G, the music taking a crescendo, making it louder, livelier.</p><p>It was nothing like she ever experienced, had her hands on to actually witness. It was more than just a simple duet.</p><p>They were a duo.</p><p>One that couldn't be beaten. They would always result in perfect harmony, no matter what mistakes they made. It would be the measure of a strand of music, one part of their song. It had many parts, some minor, some major, but once you put everything together...</p><p>You composed a song.</p><p>A song that takes every little part of it to craft the big picture. Because you couldn't have the right hand play without the left hand. You couldn't have the left hand play without the right.</p><p>It was an equal balance. A balance that took both efforts to complete. Both parts of the duo to master it.</p><p>Or else it wouldn't be called a duet. What was yin without yang? What was yang without yin?</p><p>What was Adrien without Marinette? What was Marinette without Adrien?</p><p>Now tell me this;</p><p>Does Ladybug sound just as cool without Chat Noir?</p><p>No, it doesn't.</p><p>Because you need two people, two people to form an unstoppable duo.</p><p>And there you had them, Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir, both playing the song of their lives, their story, their confusion, their undefinable indirect love for each other.</p><p>Right there and then, as always, they were a duo, sinking their fingers into the keys, letting the melody fill their souls and hearts as they thoroughly thought about what had happened, what was happening now, and what was to come.</p><p>Because you always need two halves...</p><p> Two halves to make a whole.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Scarf Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ruined dinner leads to a large revelation for Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A distressed-looking Nathalie burst in through Adrien's door. The two of them had enjoyed themselves while playing the Piano and had moved on to playing with Adrien's foosball table. </p><p>"Adrien, Miss Dupain-Cheng, your dinner is ready."</p><p>Adrien nodded, letting go of the plastic and metal sticks of the table, Marinette doing the same, "We'll be right there. Thank you, Nathalie."</p><p>The assistant nodded, turning around and walked out the door as Marinette unintentionally brought her hand to her other arm, casting a down-look face towards the ground. She didn't want to end the good time she was having with Adrien just yet. Why must the timeline they're living in right now be that cruel to cut their fun short?</p><p>"Um, just a heads up, you probably should be ready at any moment to reply to my father's questions about fashion if he has any."</p><p>Marinette nodded, following Adrien out of his bedroom. She looked around at her surroundings, tracing the sharp edges of the walls with her eyes, scanning every object in the house and listened attentively to the sound of the impact their steps were having on the marble floor, reflecting the sound upwards, echoing through the hallways of the giant mansion.</p><p>It was such a grand sight. Everything was so large, so fancy, so perfectly designed. It was definitely the house of the king of fashion, now question in that. The place was built like a fortress.</p><p>They entered the dining room, the bluenette seeing a very long table in the middle of it, Adrien's father being sat at the end of the banquet, a somewhat displeased look on his face.</p><p>Marinette noticed that there were two chairs on one side of the large piece of furniture, glancing at Adrien for further information about the seating plan, only to receive a nod. </p><p>She walked over to one of them and sat herself down as delicately as possible, definitely trying hard to not make an absolute fool of herself. She was scared that she might screw things up, she didn't want Adrien to be further punished because of her.</p><p>For what seemed like forever, Gabriel looked up from the tablet he was currently looking at after the two had taken their seat, finally acknowledging Marinette's presence, "Good evening, Miss Dupain-Cheng."</p><p>Marinette shifted in her seat uncomfortably at the sudden wave of sound ringing through her ears, snapping her head to look at the man, "Likewise, Mr. Agreste."</p><p>Phew, formal greetings, check. This is just the beginning...</p><p>"I have heard that you have been lately spending time with my son."</p><p>She gulped, looking up at Adrien who motioned his head forward, hinting her to reply, an apologetic smile forming on his features. She turned her head back to the man, nodding as she spoke, "That is true, Mr. Agreste."</p><p>"Adrien." he suddenly spat out, his son yelping as he almost tumbled down from his seat, luckily Marinette was there to catch him. After he readjusted his composure, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Yes, Father?"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me you have a girlfriend?"</p><p>"A-A what?" Adrien mustered with all his might to reply, both teens noticeably blushing at Adrien's father's theory, "N-No! Marinette's just a-"</p><p>And that's when their dinner came in, Nathalie first setting two plates in front of the teens, Marinette eagerly thanking her, the assistant walking away with her heels clicking in the distance, maintaining the most professional look as she set a plate in front of her boss.</p><p>With hesitation, Marinette shakily lifted her fork as Adrien did the same, opening up the lid of the dish to reveal some type of cheese assortment with freshly cut vegetables at the side, also have a slice of ham and a hard loaf of bread.</p><p>"Is this what you eat every day?" she whispered in Adrien's ear, the blond having to nod.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't have the strictest diet, but I eat stuff like that for modelling purposes."</p><p>She picked up a block of goat cheese, bringing it into her mouth and slowly chewed, not much flavour captivating her. It was such a cold dish, no warmth, no smell of home. It was so professional like you would expect a teenage boy to live like this, in his solitude, served cold meals. </p><p>Was this a way of living?</p><p>Marinette definitely wasn't convinced it was.</p><p>"Um, Father. About your thought," Adrien started, the hint of nervousness in his voice clearly being noticeable, "I and Marinette aren't dating, we're just friends."</p><p>"Ah." he nodded, wiping at his mouth with the napkin that was set out in front of him, "I see. Very well then, Adrien."</p><p>The boy nodded, returning to slowly pick at his food. Marinette felt a strong intensity of sadness for her crush. First of all, she felt guilty that he was punished because of her. Second, she felt guilty that because they had been spending time together, they had made his father think they were dating, which embarrassed Adrien greatly. And thirdly, she was probably making a total fool of herself. That would embarrass the poor boy even more, considering that he had a very strict father.</p><p>To say he was protective was an understatement.</p><p>He was way too overprotective, all of Adrien's friends knew that. Sure, it's great to be protective of your children at certain times, but not so protective that you literally lock them up in their own house, shove cold food down their throats and expect them to be 'the perfect son'.</p><p>No one is perfect, no one can please all of your expectations of them. It wasn't fair to Adrien. He was just a normal teenage boy with a status of high praise and celebrity. He didn't want all the attention of the world around him, he wanted the attention of his father, who clearly did not give him any.</p><p>She probably was way too lost in thought, for she squeaked when Adrien lightly elbowed her, his father quizzically looking at them. She blushed a light tint of pink, Adrien sighing as he continued eating his food.</p><p>The silence was eating at her. Was this how Adrien had to sit through his everyday life? Was he expected to pull off the 'image of the Gabriel Agreste Brand' every day?! How on earth did he survive?</p><p>Not taking the silence to well, the bluenette suddenly stood up in her seat, both her idol and crush looking up at her with shocked expressions, "I-I, the silence." </p><p>Wow. Way to screw things up, Marinette. You should totally be given an award for 'The Biggest Idiot on the Face of the Planet' or something. What am I thinking?! What?!</p><p>Mr. Agreste lifted a brow, "Miss Dupain-Cheng, does something bring to your concern?"</p><p>She quickly looked down at Adrien who was secretly motioning with his hands for her to sit down, giving her a very worried look. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien was having internal neglect.<br/>Shoot, oh no, sit down, Marinette! Don't say anything! My father could ruin all of your future careers! Please! For your own sake, please sit down! Please, Marinette. Don't do this to yourself! Gosh, this was a mistake! Now I'm going to be the reason that she-</p><p>"I- I think I am not feeling too well, um, please excuse me. Thank you, Mr. Agreste, for your hospitality." Marinette quickly mumbled as she took off towards Adrien's room, the boy looking at his father with a pleading look, "I- 'll go check to see if she's ok. Thank you for joining us for dinner, Father."</p><p>The man huffed as he also got up, walking away back to his office or something, once again.</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette ran into Adrien's room without thinking, slamming the door closed as she fell onto her knees, silently crying. </p><p>I definitely messed everything up. Now Mr. Agreste and Adrien will hate me for life! I was probably overwhelmed back there, but why am I crying? Why am I crying?!</p><p>Adrien slowly turned the handle to his room, Marinette's slumped figure appearing in his view. He gasped and quickly closed the door, crouching beside her, "Are you ok, Marinette? What happened back there?"</p><p>He placed a hand on her shoulder, the girl looking up at him through tear-stained eyelashes, "I'm so sorry, Adrien. I just messed everything up between you and your father. I just was so overwhelmed, I don't k-know what I'm doing anymore!"</p><p>Adrien's face saddened at her cries again, bringing her closer to him so she wouldn't be cold. "Hey, Marinette, it's alright. You didn't mess anything up. It was always like this. And it's ok to feel overwhelmed, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything!"</p><p>A glimpse of blue caught his eye, the blond nodding in approval as he stood up and walked over to his closet drawers, grabbing the blue-knitted material out and made his way back to Marinette.</p><p>"This always makes me feel better." he said, handing it to her as she blinked, Marinette looking up at the scarf, "Try it."</p><p>"Y-You still have the scarf I made you?" she smiled, taking it from Adrien's hands and cuddled it against her cheek, only to set it down on her knees.</p><p>The boy blinked, Marinette only then realizing her mistake, "I MEAN! No, no! I didn't make that for your birthday, no way! Shoot! I screwed up... I MEAN! Hahaha! It's from your father! I still wonder how it got mixed up though... WHAT I MEAN IS, um, I so didn't make it!"</p><p>Adrien chuckled, bringing his hand up to her forehead to brush her bangs out of her face, tilting her chin up to look at it, "So you're the one who made it?"</p><p>"Me?!" she pointed at herself, then drastically shook her head, "Nope! I did not!"</p><p>He rose a brow, letting go of her chin and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Fine..." the bluenette sighed, threading her fingers through the scarfs knitted stitches, "Yeah, I did."</p><p>"I knew it couldn't be from my father." the blond sighed, then wearily smiled at her, "But why didn't you tell me you were the one who made it?"</p><p>She handed him the scarf back, twiddling with her fingers again, "You were so happy it was from your father... I just- didn't want to take that happiness away from you."</p><p>He blinked again, his features beginnings to brighten up. Without even a warning, he pulled Marinette into his arms, giving her a tight embrace, "You're amazing, Marinette. You know that?"</p><p>She chuckled, Adrien pulling the both of them up. He placed the scarf around his neck, posing in a Chat Noir-like position dramatically, earning an excessive laugh from the girl.</p><p>"You look so ridiculous in that position, dork." she flicked his nose playfully, the model's eyes widening.</p><p>He chuckled, "At least it worked."</p><p>"Hm?" she queried.</p><p>He smirked, letting his hand rest on her shoulder, "I'm glad I made you happy again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien sneaks out of his house to attend a movie night at the bluenette’s house without granted permission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, you agreed?" </p><p>"Of course I agreed! Why wouldn't I?" Adrien protested as his kwami floated lazily in the air.</p><p>"If you ask me, I'm beginning to think that you liiiiiiiiiiiike spending time with baker girl, 'hot stuff'." the kwami smirked as Adrien was fighting the urge to flick the creature way across the room.</p><p>He blushed at the nickname, "Of course I do! But why do you keep calling me 'hot stuff'?!"</p><p>"Admit it." the kwami stated, gobbling up the last scraps of his camembert cheese, "You've got a crush on Marinette."</p><p>"Of course I don't!" he quickly dejected, only to make the creature cackle at the denial.</p><p>"You see..." Plagg started, a faint glimmer in his electric neon green eyes being noticeable, "I still question why these love stories are so overly dramatic. Like, why do humans crush on each other when they could be leaving their worries and eat cheese?!"</p><p>"You know what I would like to see?" the blond finally said as he finished combing his hair, "I would like to see you go a day without your cheese."</p><p>"No problem." Plagg smirked, an evil grin blooming onto his features, "I'll just eat cheesecake."</p><p>The blond facepalmed as he finished moving his strands of hair to the side, exiting the bathroom, "You just proved it's impossible."</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>Adrien glanced over at the scarf that was laid on top of his desk chair, walking up to it and nuzzling it to his cheek, scanning the threads knitted into it, threading the soft material through his fingers. Just yesterday at their dinner, Marinette confessed that she had made it. Adrien was disappointed that his father lied about it, but he did find Marinette kinder than ever, "Can you believe that Marinette lied about the scarf just to make me happy? She's so amazing!"</p><p>"Okay, okay. We get it, loverboy. Here's some advice, stop dreaming about this girl! Wake up and finish this nonsense, before you know it, you two will be dating and then we'll be eating melted cheese on warm, crispy bread! Our lives are about to change!!!"</p><p>"Seriously, for the last time, I am not in love with Marinette!" he shouted, definitely way too loud for his tastes. If he thought the house was quiet before, it definitely was silent now. You could probably hear a ladybug flying around or a small pin drop onto the hard, cold ground.</p><p>"Ok, ok. I get it, just make sure to save me some cheese if by any chance there is some at that movie night with baker girl." Plagg deadpanned.</p><p>—</p><p>"Can you believe it, Tikki?!" Marinette squealed, literally bouncing in her desk chair as she completed her homework for the next day at school, "Adrien agreed to come over later tonight for a movie night! This is going to be the best night of my life!"</p><p>Tikki was floating thoughtfully in the air, before she spoke again, "I'm actually quite surprised that you brought up the courage to ask him! Way to go, Marinette! Your friendship is growing!"</p><p>Marinette's face fell, a sudden wave of realization hitting her again. Like, literally, how many hit her that week?</p><p>"Wait a minute, I'm going to be ALONE with Adrien, snuggling up in blankets, in my house!! More precisely... MY room! We're going to be SUPER close together! What was I thinking?! I'm never going to survive!"</p><p>"Yes, you are." Tikki gave her a firm look, landing onto her shoulder, "If by far all the other events you survived, then why should this one be any different?! You expect me to believe that Marinette, Saviour of all of Paris, holder of all the rights, won't survive a little movie night?"</p><p>The girl groaned, a weak smile appearing on her face as she face-planted into the smooth wood of her desk, "I guess you're right, Tikki. Let's go set up. It's 18h00, he'll be here in about one hour! Eek! I gotta hurry!"</p><p>And with that, the bluenette got up from her chair and scrambled over to get everything ready for the night. A night she would never, in her whole lifetime, forget.</p><p>—</p><p>"Marinette! Adrien's here!"</p><p>"Coming, Mom!" Marinette hollered back, prancing nervously down the stairs.</p><p>He was here, Marinette was wearing her Pyjamas, it was 19h00. It was now or never. Maybe she could handle sitting right next to him, their knees brushing. Besides, she spent the whole week with him! They were super close! She refused to mess up the night.</p><p>She made her way into the living room, a bright and cheery blond already waiting for her there. He looked down to meet her gaze, the bluenette doing the same, "Hey, Marinette."</p><p>"Hey!" she squeaked, glancing frantically over to her parents who had wide smiles on their faces.</p><p>She gulped, "Uh, follow me! I have set everything up in my room."</p><p>Adrien nodded, following Marinette up the stairs and into her room. Indeed she was right, she had set up everything super nicely. Her bed was literally a fortress of pillows, her pink laptop laying at the end. There was a thin, fluffy blanket as well, the area being completed with a large bowl of popcorn.</p><p>"Wow!" Adrien chuckled, climbing up the stairs to the pigtailed girl's bed, "You really outdone yourself, Marinette."</p><p>"Thanks." she blushed as she closed the door and followed the boy into her bed. She hesitated before she slid under the covers, feeling her thigh brush against his. She internally squeaked before she placed her head against the pillow-covered headboard, reaching her hand out to grab the bowl and set it in the middle of them. She then grabbed her computer and went into the DVD file, clicking 'play', the server downloading the disc into the system, a screen with the movie starting to play appearing.</p><p>"What movie are we watching?" Adrien looked to the side, moving himself to be snuggled up closer to her.</p><p>"U-Um..." Marinette stammered, get a hold of yourself, girl! "You'll see! I'm sure you'll like it! I MEAN- not saying that you will, I just am guessing and.. yeah?"</p><p>Another laugh from the blond. This was a good sign, right? Or were they fake laughs? Was he trying to make her feel good? Was he unsatisfied with something? Does Adrien not like popcorn?! I mean, everyone likes popcorn, but does he? Was it too much for his model diet? Was she too close to him for his comfort? Were the pillows not soft? What if-</p><p>"Quit worrying, Marinette." he suddenly cut in through her pessimistic thoughts and smiled, bringing his hand out to hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm sure I'll like it."</p><p>She nodded hesitantly, turning her attention back to the movie. It was one of her absolute favourites, about a skilled fencer, who always had the dream of pleasing his high-standard father, but fell in love with a not so high-status girl.</p><p>She loved the movie because it reminded her so much of her life, though quite oppositely. She was in love with the green-eyed boy right next to her. She had so many moments to tell him, but was never able to quit foaming at the mouth. She hated herself for it, not only was she doing this to herself, but she also made Adrien uncomfortable and confused by doing it.</p><p>She had to get a hold of herself. </p><p>—</p><p>The two were about halfway through the movie, Marinette luckily had managed to maintain normal behaviour during all of Adrien's movements that had the unfortunate position to brush against Marinette.</p><p>Meanwhile, Adrien's heart was beating wildly in his chest, feeling as if it was fluttering, any moment about to fly away. Not because of the heartfelt movie that he very much was enjoying, but because of the bluenette beside him.</p><p>He never experienced this feeling, other than with Ladybug. He felt safe with both of them, trusting the two bluenettes with his life. No wonder, those two looked similar. (You poor oblivious soul.) </p><p>They made him want to just cuddle with them, hold them close and never let go. But why with Marinette? He never experienced this sort of feeling in him when he hanged around her. Maybe it was the closeness? But it was like he was addicted to spending time with her.</p><p>He was always so excited before he was going out to see her, getting ready to see her bright smile that melted his soul, her sky blue eyes that were so pure you could just get lost in their colour, unable to escape their beauty. Her silky midnight black hair, that when it was in the sun, reflected a navy blue.</p><p>But why did he gain these feelings all of a sudden? She hadn't changed. Maybe it was because she started feeling a lot more comfortable around him? He was experiencing and hanging out with the real Marinette. Not the one who always stuttered around him, but the one that was sassy, competitive and confident.</p><p>To say he liked the real Marinette better was an understatement.</p><p>He never really knew why she acted like a mouse caught in a trap around him. It was like she was scared of him. But why? Was he intimidating her? Even if he was, she never missed an opportunity to make him smile.</p><p>Marinette rested her head on Adrien's shoulder, making the blond shift at the touch. He peered down at her, noticing that her eyes were closed and that her mouth was slightly open. He smiled before he brought his hand up slowly, brushing her silky bangs out of her face. He kissed the top of her forehead before he placed his chin onto her head, smiling into her hair as he started watching the movie again.</p><p>He would never admit it out loud, but he knew Plagg was right.</p><p>Adrien Agreste had started to form a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sacrifices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An intense akuma battle leads to Ladybug having a mental breakdown, as Adrien must witness the consequences to last night’s escape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With hesitation and great regret, Adrien knew that he had to leave. The movie ended ten minutes ago, the blond during this time had taken the chance to cuddle with a sleeping Marinette. He really didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in her warmth, her room, her house. But he had no choice. He didn't tell Nathalie or his father about tonight. He snuck out as Chat Noir and detransformed in an alleyway. So he guessed he should be going.</p><p>Placing one more gentle kiss on top of Marinette's smooth forehead, he wiggled himself out of the covers and carefully crawled over Marinette, silently walking down to the flooring of her room. He placed a gentle footfall onto the wood-tiled floor, thankfully not making any creaking noises. Adrien tiptoed out of her room and downstairs to the bakery where her parents were just closing up the shop.</p><p>"Adrien?" Sabine eyed him, "Where's Marinette?"</p><p>"She's sleeping." he whispered, pointing up to the ceiling, "I would have loved to stay more, but my father would probably be furious with me if I stayed any longer."</p><p>"Oh." she smiled, walking up to the boy and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder, "You're a good boy, dear. Are you sure you don't need a ride or anything of that sort? It is 20h30 after all..."</p><p>"No, no." he insisted, making his way over to the bakery door, "I'll be fine. I asked my bodyguard to come and pick me up. I'll just wait outside."</p><p>Sabine didn't look convinced, but nodded her head anyway, "If you say so, dear. But be careful out there. The busy night streets of Paris aren't quite suiting for school kids to be out."</p><p>"I'll be fine, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. It's still light outside. I won't be far from the bakery anyway." he smiled before he made his way out of the door. He ran down the darkening streets and into an alleyway, "Plagg claws out!"</p><p>Chat Noir took out his baton and extended it, running across the rooftops of Paris. He made a slight turn to his right, seeing his Mansion coming into view. He slid in through the bathroom window, since he keeps the one in his bedroom closed when it gets dark, and let his transformation loose. What he didn't expect to see in his room was a worried looking Nathalie and his bodyguard, on their phones or something.</p><p>"Nathalie? Is something wrong?"</p><p>The assistant immediately dropped the phone at the voice, cocking her head in his direction. She picked the phone off the ground and spoke into it, "He's here, sir."</p><p>—</p><p>"Why did you leave these premises without my permission?" Adrien's father's booming voice demanded as Adrien sat on his desk chair, looking at his father's turned back.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>He waved his hand to signal silence, continuing to speak, "Why would you do such a thing, Adrien? Imagine if the press found out about this. What would happen to your image? You would be considered a bad boy of some sort, and that is much too detrimental to the Agreste Foundation."</p><p>Adrien stood up, balling his hands into fists as he glared at his father, "Is that all you care about?! The only thing you care about is your perfect little image! What about my safety?! You don't care about me at all, Father. The only thing you care about is your image. You."</p><p>"That's enough!" he boomed, Adrien sitting back down into his chair hesitantly like a scared little dog, "This is Miss Dupain-Cheng's influence on you, am I wrong? She's a bad influence, therefore I forbid you to see her again."</p><p>"But, Father!" Adrien protested, suddenly standing up in his chair as tears started to form in his eyes, but blinked them back anyway, "Anything but that! I'll sacrifice my spare time, I'll do whatever punishment you ask, just please, don't do that."</p><p>"Very well, then." he agreed, turning to face Adrien, "You will double your Piano lessons, start taking some extra lectures about the Foundation and you will be having a day-long photoshoot in a couple of days, do I make that clear? Nathalie will be hiring someone to install greater security systems since it seems that the current one has failed to keep you in. Also, you will be missing school tomorrow as you will be having a day's worth of Piano lessons starting tomorrow. I hope you've learned your lesson, Adrien. Now, make sure you don't leave your room without my permission."</p><p>He and Nathalie turned around and headed out the door, slamming the door behind them.</p><p>Adrien couldn't take his father's protectiveness anymore. He ran up to his bed and face-planted into it, letting the tears run down his cheeks as Plagg hurried out of his hiding.</p><p>"Come on, kid. It's not as bad as you think."</p><p>"Why am I treated as a pawn in my father's game?!" he yelled into the mattress, slamming his fist into the bedsheets, "He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is his stupid image and company. That's it."</p><p>"That's not true." Plagg protested, landing beside Adrien who still was lying down on his bed, "He's probably just worried about you sneaking out."</p><p>"Not true." the blond said, his voice being muffled. He sat up and wiped his eyes, looking down at his kwami who gave him a faint smile. He smiled as well and patted the creature on his head, "Though thanks for being here, Plagg. Here..." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chunk of camembert, "It's a thank you."</p><p>"Anytime, kid." the kwami beamed as he took the piece of cheese from Adrien and gobbled it whole, "Anything for cheese... anything for you."</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette was worried. Adrien hardly ever missed a day of school. She was waiting for him in the doorway, though no trace of the blond was found. </p><p>She walked inside the chattering with students gym, standing up on her tiptoes to try and spot Alya or Nino. She saw them sitting on a bench and made her way over to them.</p><p>"Hey, Alya, Nino. Do any of you know where Adrien is?"</p><p>"No." they both shook their heads.</p><p>"Kay." she sighed, about to turn around before Alya clasped her hand around her best friend's wrist.</p><p>"How was movie night with Buttercup?" she winked, Marinette dreamily smiling as she remembered the night's events. She fell asleep and this morning when she woke up, he was already gone.</p><p>"Buttercup?" Nino questioned, a look of confusion plastered on his face at the use of Alya and Marinette's code names.</p><p>"Never mind!" Marinette squeaked, dashing away. She walked up the stairs to her classroom, no one was there since class didn't start yet. She sat herself down on her seat and arranged her school bag at her side, taking out her phone and messaged Adrien. She luckily changed the names back after witnessing the unfortunate prank her BFF pulled on her.</p><p>Marinette - Hey, are you ok? </p><p>She set her phone down onto her desk and sat there, staring at it for what felt like an eternity before the bell rang.</p><p>A beep came in from her phone, the girl instantly pulling it back to her to view.</p><p>Adrien - Yeah, I'm fine. </p><p>Fine. That was so vague. No explanations and no details. Just fine. She was worried about the blond. He usually would text Nino about photoshoots he had to attend to during school time. But this was very odd.</p><p>Marinette - I'm not convinced. Where are you?!</p><p>Adrien - Home.</p><p>Students started filing in the classroom, Marinette angrily clenching her phone in her hands. What was he hiding?!</p><p>Marinette - What's the matter, Adrien?</p><p>Adrien - Nothing... shoot! I have to go! My bodyguard is going to enter my room and see that I'm on my phone, have a good day at school though!</p><p>She sighed in disbelief, slamming her phone onto her desk, startling her BFF who she didn't know was beside her.</p><p>"Woah. Are you alright, Marinette?"</p><p>"Yep." she weakly smiled, sliding her phone back into her school bag, "I'm totally swell."</p><p>—</p><p>The school day ended very dreadfully, Marinette being more worried than ever. He said he's fine, he said he's fine, he wouldn't lie, would he? </p><p>Just as she was about to exit the school, a dreadful scream was heard, the girl immediately getting the signal and ran behind a nearby object, "Tikki spots on!"</p><p>She transformed into her bug-themed alter ego and swung away with her yo-yo.</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien was exhausted. He was forced to play the piano the whole day, hardly taking any breaks other than for breakfast and lunch. His kwami had to remain hidden for most of the time since his bodyguard remained in his room, keeping watch over the model.</p><p>Luckily, the man was out now since he had officially completed the day's Piano lessons. He threw himself onto his bed. His hands hurt so badly, he could hardly move them. He just felt like taking a quick nap, a very peaceful nap.</p><p>Just as he was closing his eyes, his phone chimed, sending an akuma alert through the screen.</p><p>"Seriously?!" the blond groaned, running into his bathroom where there luckily was no surveillance. He turned on the shower. He did sometimes have to take long showers. His bodyguard would just think he was washing his hair. His kwami floated after him as he finished gobbling up his cheese.</p><p>"Plagg claws out!"</p><p>He transformed into Chat Noir, his leather indestructible suit enveloping him. He took out his baton and jumped out the window, heading over to the battle scene. There he saw Ladybug who was being distracted by her bug phone, not noticing the villain that was about to take a hit on her.</p><p>"Watch out, Ladybug!" he screamed, jumping right in front of her as the villain took a hit on him instead of his previous target.</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette didn't know what she was doing. She was frantically trying to contact Chat Noir on her bug phone when she heard a scream.</p><p>"Watch out, Ladybug!"</p><p>She turned around just in time to see her partner jump right in front of her, the villain taking the hit on him instead of her. He fell to the ground, Ladybug immediately trying to shake him awake, "Chat Noir, Chat Noir!"</p><p>"Haha! He will never wake up now! I put him into his beauty sleep, FOR LIFE!"</p><p>She clenched her fists tightly in anger as she stood up, tears daring to spill out of her eyes, "You monster!"</p><p>She immediately called out her Lucky Charm.</p><p>Getting the clue, she battled the villain with such strategy and force that it was only a matter of minutes before the object was smashed into millions of pieces on the ground.</p><p>"Miraculous Ladybug!"</p><p>All the millions of ladybugs repaired all the damages the villain had created. </p><p>Chat Noir fluttered his eyes open, rubbing at his eyes as he looked around, only to see Ladybug who had her back on him, her fists clenched tightly, almost trying to dig her fingers through the palm of her hand.</p><p>"M'lady?" he said as he stood up on his feet.</p><p>She didn't respond. The bluenette turned around, only then could Chat Noir see her tear-stained cheeks and her bluebell eyes that were flowing with liquid.</p><p>"L-Ladybug?"</p><p>"Stop sacrificing yourself for me, you stupid cat!" she screamed, latching herself onto her partner and gave him a very tight hug, "You scared me so much back there. You could have been killed! What were you thinking?!"</p><p>She pulled away, Chat Noir reaching a hand out to her but she slapped it away, bringing her hands to her face as she started crying more.</p><p>"H-Hey, LB. It's alright." he smiled, setting a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'm here. You fixed the day as always. No harm, no foul, right?"</p><p>"I don't like it when you put yourself in danger for me." she sniffed, looking up to meet the two neon green eyes through her tear-stained eyelashes.</p><p>"Ladybug, there are lots of sacrifices to make when you're a hero. And the most important thing is for me to keep you safe. I can't repair the damage, only you can."</p><p>"B-But..." she started, Chat Noir only shaking his head.</p><p>"You have to get used to it. We, you, have no choice. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to what I was doing, you'll be alright, won't you?"</p><p>"Yeah." Ladybug breathed, giving him a sweet smile, "I will."</p><p>She held out her fist, Chat Noir bumping it with his own, "Pound it!"</p><p>He nodded, extending his stick as Ladybug wiped one last tear out of her eyes. He was right. She would just have to get used to it. Ladybug would. She had no choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rejected Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien insists in meeting up with Multimouse after the two serve as their rejected hero forms in a battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette needed a breather. Two akuma battles happened right after the other. Hawkmoth never took a break, did he? But somehow, somehow out of a miracle, she was running side by side with Aspik. There was no way those two could possibly defeat the akuma that happened the very next day after Marinette's unfortunate breakdown. But miraculously... they did.</p><p>—</p><p>"What?! What do you mean, Master?! I can't do this! I need Ladybug to de-evilize the akuma! Not Multimouse!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Marinette." the old guardian, Master Fu, smiled, giving her the mouse miraculous, "You just need Multimouse to defeat the akumatized victim, then you can change back into Ladybug and cleanse the akuma."</p><p>"Are you sure? I thought that-"</p><p>"What about one last mission?" he winked, Marinette nodding as she put the miraculous on.</p><p>—</p><p>Chat Noir was battling the akuma with all of his force. Where was Ladybug? Did she not recover from yesterday? There was only a matter of minutes before he detransformed, he unluckily already used his cataclysm.</p><p>The final beep rang, Adrien knowing that he had to flee the scene before his identity would be revealed. He ran into an alleyway, but what he was surprised to find there was Master Fu.</p><p>"Master Fu-?" he started as his costume melted away, revealing Adrien in his civilian form.</p><p>"Adrien." he nodded, placing a hexagonal-shaped box into the palm of his hand, "Use it well."</p><p>Adrien's eyes widened, "What?! But what about-? Where's Ladybug?!"</p><p>"Ladybug's fine." the man reassured him, a glimmer found in his eyes, "This mission calls for Multimouse and Aspik until Ladybug shows up to cleanse the akuma."</p><p>Multimouse... Marinette. Wait a second- me and Marinette?! Battling an akuma together?! So awesome! Wait, but I know her identity and she doesn't know mine! How is this supposed to work?</p><p>"If you say so." the blond slightly nodded, opening the miraculous box to reveal, Sass, the snake kwami.</p><p>He slid the bracelet on his wrist, calling out the transformation words, "Sass scales slither!"</p><p>Once he transformed, Master Fu nodded, grabbing a hold of the snake-like hero's wrist before he could run, "Once you're done with the miraculous, give it to Ladybug."</p><p>"I will." he nodded, running out back to the scene.</p><p>—</p><p>Multimouse landed in front of the villain. There, standing next to her, was Aspik.</p><p>"Aspik?" her eyes widened as she laid eyes on her crush's alter ego, "What are you-"</p><p>"No time to explain, Multimouse." he quickly yelled as he dodged one of the akuma's attacks, "We somehow need to defeat the akuma before Ladybug shows up."</p><p>She nodded, the green-eyed boy activating his power.</p><p>"Second Chance!"</p><p>They charged at the villain, Multimouse trying to scan their outfit for something out of the ordinary, anything.</p><p>She really needed a breather. It was the second attack from two days in a row. What about her breakdown yesterday? Did she think that Aspik, more like Adrien, was going to help her fight this?! Why her?</p><p>They were never going to be able to do it.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt something hit her before it was too late. She turned into ice.</p><p>"Multimouse!" Adrien screamed as a wave of panic hit him.</p><p>Marinette... Multimouse. Got hit. Marinette. Ice statue. Got hit. Hero. Must. Protect. Her.</p><p>Thoughts bombarded his mind, his miraculous going completely forgotten. The only thing he could think of was that Marinette got hit.</p><p>Marinette got hit.</p><p>He had to save her.</p><p>He needed a second chance!</p><p>SECOND CHANCE! The thought screamed at him, dodging one more attack before he used it.</p><p>Marinette was back on her feet, the rejected hero having to run up to her and roll her out of danger before she could get hit.</p><p>"Are you okay, Mari- Multimouse?" he quickly corrected himself as he scrambled up from on top of her.</p><p>"Y-Yeah." she blushed, Adrien's heart filling up with relief, "But I think we'll need a plan before we attack."</p><p>"After you, M'lady," he smirked, a smug look appearing on his current partner's lips.</p><p>—</p><p>"Great job, partner!" Aspik smiled as Multimouse cupped the akuma with her hands, a faint blush blooming on her cheeks.</p><p>"Yep." she agreed, handing him the evil bug, "I have to go now, I'm going to transform back any minute. Ladybug will be here soon."</p><p>Just as soon as she was about to jump away, Aspik caught her arm with his free one, the hero stopping before she slowly turned around to face him. Aspik blushed, "Um... I was wondering, could you meet me on a rooftop close to the Dupain-Cheng bakery after you detransform?"</p><p>Marinette blinked, "But what about..."</p><p>He cut her in before she could deny it any further, "I'm sure I can convince Ladybug. Please, Multimouse?"</p><p>The mouse-like hero sighed, before a small smile tugged on her rosy lips, nodding her head ever so slightly as she nervously played with her midnight loose strands of hair, "S-Sure."</p><p>She hopped away, leaving Aspik to pace around the area to wait for Ladybug to show up as he cradled the akuma in his hands. How did he end up in this mess? What was he thinking? Inviting Marinette's alter ego to a rooftop without her knowing he knows her identity. That's just low, Agreste. Low.</p><p>About a minute later, Aspik spotted a flash of red swinging closer to him, a hint of relief filling all of his worries. They were not near gone though, but a little bit vanished.</p><p>"Hey, Aspik." Ladybug grinned, Adrien clearing his throat as he nodded a greeting. She smiled before peering down at his closed hands, "So, time to de-evilize this little evil butterfly, hm?"</p><p>The blond nodded before he let go of his grip on the butterfly, the spotted heroine beginning the cleansing ritual. "Bye, bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"</p><p>"Um, Ladybug..." Adrien started as soon as she threw a Lucky Charm into the air, "Is it alright if I and Multimouse keep our miraculous for a little longer just so we can talk? We'll give them back in about ten minutes."</p><p>"Sure, Adrien." she smiled before patting his shoulder firmly, "I trust you."</p><p>Once again, as the heroine left, Adrien's heart began to swoon. Not for only one reason this time, but for two. One, Ladybug said she trusted him. Two, he was going to go see Marinette as their alter egos. He was so utterly screwed. So terribly screwed.</p><p>—</p><p>Aspik landed on the rooftop he had originally set up an evening diner for Ladybug, where she had told him that she loved someone else. Someone else. She loved someone else. He could move on and have a crush on Marinette, right? But his heart would always have Ladybug in it. It wasn't fair to Marinette, it wasn't fair to Ladybug either. It wasn't fair to anyone. It was the most confusing concept he had ever witnessed.</p><p>He was honestly surprised to see Multimouse already there, staring down at the sun that began to set, reflecting a warm, orange and pink colour. She turned to face him as he stood beside her, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yeah." he breathed, "It somehow removes all worries and confusion from one's heart, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Yep." she squeaked, turning to look back out at the spectacular view of colours in front of them, "Why did you invite me here, though?"</p><p>"Because." he smiled, closing his eyes as he let the gentle breeze blow on his face, "This is probably my last mission, and I kind of wanted to know my partner before I have to leave it."</p><p>Marinette's heart sank at that as she twiddled her fingers nervously, "Seems like you and I are both rejected heroes."</p><p>"Wait, this was your last too?" his eyes widened as she nodded her head slowly, "Why though?"</p><p>"I'm super clumsy." she admitted, staring right into his emerald green eyes now, "I messed up and revealed my identity. But somehow, Ladybug and Chat Noir needed me today. So I agreed. But this would be my last mission as well."</p><p>Adrien tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, setting his hands on her shoulders, "Mission or no mission, you are a hero. Heroes can make mistakes, they can fall, but a true hero gets back up again. Don't put yourself down. Even if you are rejected, I still think you are a great hero."</p><p>She smiled, blushing fiercely now, "I think you are, too."</p><p>They started to lean in closer as Adrien unintentionally moved his hand up to cup her cheek, Multimouse's eyes slowly fluttered close as she could feel Adrien's breath tickle her. They were so close, about one inch apart. Their breaths practically mingled together, feeling as if it was too right to be stopping.</p><p>Beep beep! Aspik's miraculous beeped, the duo literally jumping back at the noise, both their cheeks tainted a dark shade of pink.</p><p>"U-Um..." Aspik started as he looked down at his miraculous, "I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Multimouse."</p><p>"Y-You too, Aspik." Multimouse smiled as he left, dreamily gazing after him before she too lept away to transform into her bug-themed alter ego.</p><p>—</p><p>If you said Marinette was nervous when she went to retrieve the snake miraculous from Adrien, then you were sadly understated. </p><p>She felt woozy, dizzy, as what just happened back there with Aspik, Adrien, kept replaying into her head. They almost kissed. Without him knowing who she was. Did she want these types of toxic relationships? Where someone knew their partner's alter ego but the other did not? She wanted him to love her as Marinette, not some rejected hero.</p><p>She swung in front of Adrien, the blond smiling as he acknowledged her presence, "Hey, LB. Here you go."</p><p>He placed the box in her hands, the heroine smiling, "Thanks, Adrien."</p><p>He nodded before she zipped away into the darkening streets of Paris. Ladybug was honestly tired. She just wanted a day's break tomorrow. No more akuma attacks for the day. But sadly, fate had other plans in store for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Life Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette and Adrien find themselves in beds during an akuma battle, the two then figuring out that the akuma had swapped their lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien rubbed his forehead as he felt the pounding headache pound harder on his head. It felt like a drill was drilling at the back of his skull. What had happened? Last time he checked, he was fighting an akuma with Ladybug. What he didn't expect to see, though, when he opened his eyes, was a large burst of pink.</p><p>"WHAT THE-?!" he practically shouted, tumbling over a mound of bedsheets and fell to the ground, "PLAGG!"</p><p>"Ugh..." came in the lazy voice of his kwami, floating over to his bewildered owner, "Where are we Adri- MARINETTE?!"</p><p>"Plagg." the formally blond, now bluenette, firmly spoke, walking up to his classmate's mirror, looking at himself,  "I think we have a serious problem..."</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette rolled herself in the bed she was currently on, rubbing at her eyes. What had happened? Wasn't she in the middle of fighting an akuma with Chat Noir?</p><p>She fluttered her eyes open, immediately feeling the sudden ache at the back of her head. The first thing she saw was the wide eyes of her kwami who was staring dreadfully at her.</p><p>"...Tikki?"</p><p>That voice. It definitely wasn't her voice. She jumped out of the large bed and ran to the nearest mirror, closing her eyes before she looked at herself. There, reflecting off of the mirror, was definitely not her body. Looking back at her...</p><p>Was Adrien Agreste.</p><p>And that's when Marinette screamed.</p><p>—</p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE AKUMA SWAPPED MY LIFE WITH MARINETTE'S?!" Adrien frantically shouted at his kwami, the creature trying to maintain a straight face as it wasn't Adrien's voice screaming at him, though Marinette's.</p><p>"Relax, kid. You still have your miraculous." Plagg pointed to Adrien's, more so Marinette's, hand that had his silver ring on it, "It's no biggie. Plus, you don't have school today. So, no worries. It's kind of hilarious that your lives got swapped."</p><p>"What about Ladybug?" he demanded, pacing back and forth in Marinette's room, not really paying any attention to his surroundings, clearly missing all of Marinette's obvious hints to her crush on him, "Did her life get swapped with someone else's?"</p><p>"Probably." the kwami shrugged, flying around the room in search of a faint cheese scent, "But do they have any camembert around here?"</p><p>"Marinette!" a voice coming from downstairs hollered, "Alya's here!"</p><p>Adrien's heart dropped. Oh shoot, he was never going to pull this off.  Where was Ladybug? Where was Marinette? In his house, right? Living HIS life. This was a nightmare. WHERE WAS LADYBUG TO GET HIM OUT OF THIS?!</p><p>"U-Uh..." he shouted back, motioning for Plagg to hide, "I-I'm coming!!!"</p><p>—</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs, frantically pointing at the mirror in front of her, taking timorous steps back, tripping over her own feet as she tried to get a hold of herself.</p><p>"MARINETTE!" Tikki shouted, flying over to her owner who was currently in a different body, more precisely, her crush's body, "Stop screaming! You still have your miraculous! The akuma just swapped your life with Adrien's! Remember?!"</p><p>She flew over to her wielder's current mouth, shutting it closed and whispering, "You'll drag attention. Please don't freak out, this is very serious."</p><p>Marinette slowly nodded, her eyes widening as she took one good look at her reflection in the mirror once again, Tikki letting her mouth open. She gasped, "I-I'm in Adrien's body?! My CRUSH'S BODY?! What kind of a nightmare is this?! Please tell me this is a dream!"</p><p>She pleadingly looked over at her kwami, who sighed and then shook her head.</p><p>"Wait a second," the now blond had a realization hit her, "If I am in Adrien's body, THEN HE'S IN MINE?!?"</p><p>"U-Um..." Tikki gave Marinette a shrug and a weak smile, trying her best to maintain positive, "That's quite probable..."</p><p>—</p><p>"Girl!" Alya shouted once Adrien had walked down the stairs to Marinette's living room, just barely catching a glimpse of Alya who immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him back to Marinette's room.</p><p>"U-Uh..." Adrien started as soon as the two were in Alya's BFF's room, Alya shutting the trap door, "What do you want, Alya?"</p><p>"What do I want?" she stared blankly at the bluenette in front of her, "Is that even a question? I barely managed to get here, since Ladybug and Chat Noir are currently fighting a villain, but I need all the deets! So, spill!"</p><p>"Spill what?" a dumbfounded Adrien asked, the reporter facepalming as she sat herself down on Marinette's chaise, Adrien taking a seat on Marinette's desk chair.</p><p>"About your movie night with Adrien! Yesterday you wouldn't tell me because of the attack that cut school off. So you better spill... now! All of the deets!"</p><p>"W-Why?" he eyed her, leaving the brunette with an unimpressed look.</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Are you toying with me, girl? Seriously? You're honestly always so ecstatic to share every detail about your crush!"</p><p>"M-My, WHAT?" Adrien choked out, his eyes widening at the mention of Marinette's crush, "U-Um... y-yeah. Oh right, so- uh who's my crush again?"</p><p>The brunette's face dropped, breathing in and out, trying to calm her nerves, "Girl- tomorrow I WILL torture you about this. How could Marinette Dupain-Cheng forget about her super obsessive crush on Adrien Agreste?!"</p><p>—</p><p>"Please calm down, Marinette." Tikki tried to soothe a panicking Marinette, "We're never going to be able to fix this if you don't focus."</p><p>"FOCUS?!" Marinette practically seethed through clenched teeth as she was rocking herself back and forth on Adrien's bedroom flooring, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FOCUS WHEN I AM IN ADRIEN'S BODY?!"</p><p>And that's when a loud knock on Adrien's door erupted, Marinette yelping in surprise as she jumped to her feet, her kwami instantly zooming into Adrien's blazer. </p><p>Marinette smoothed out her current hair and cleared her throat before hesitantly walking over to open the door, "U-Um, m-may I help you?"</p><p>There stood a tall, professional-looking woman who had somewhat of a displeased look on her features, holding a white tablet, "Mr. Agreste has advised that you play one of your piano pieces for him, since the last two days you have been practicing."</p><p>"U-Um..." Marinette started, twiddling her fingers very nervously, "A-Actually... could you postpone to tomorrow?"</p><p>Nathalie's eyes widened, looking back down at the device, "I'm afraid your father is very busy tomorrow."</p><p>"O-Oh." Marinette said in a tiny voice, glancing over her shoulder nervously, trying to think of an excuse before one hit her, "U-Um..." she coughed into her arm, Nathalie's facial expression turning into one of shock, "Actually, I feel kind of sick... and my hands..." she held them up, only to bring them back down, "Are very sore. I don't think..." Another cough. "I don't think... a... achoo! I don't think I'll be able to play today."</p><p>"Understandable." she nodded, tapping away at her tablet, "Make sure to get some rest, your bodyguard will be just outside your door if you need anything. Would you like me to send in a doctor?"</p><p>"N-No... thank you." Marinette weakly smiled, talking in a fake raspy voice, "But thank you for being able to postpone it. I'll be better by tomorrow."</p><p>The assistant nodded, turning around and walked away, Marinette closing the door behind her, "Phew, close one, Tikki."</p><p>"Great job, Marinette!" the kwami smiled as she flew out of Adrien's blazer, "But I think it's time to get back to battling the akuma, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." she firmly nodded, touching Adrien's ears to indeed feel her miraculous, "Tikki spots on!"</p><p>—</p><p>"WHAT?!" Adrien blushed a deep shade of red, all of his thoughts literally shattering, all surrounding the one revelation, "SINCE WHEN?! I mean, y-yeah! I so didn't forget!"</p><p>Marinette likes me. Adrien Agreste. How is this an obvious thing?</p><p>Alya gave her thought to be best friend a smug look, flicking a strand of her hair to the side, "This is some kind of a joke, right? You wouldn't forget, you're a pretty good actress."</p><p>"U-Um..." he rubbed the back of Marinette's neck awkwardly, "Y-Yeah!" He pointed some finger guns, "A joke! Now, maybe I'll tell you all about it tomorrow! But- I kind of promised... u-um..." Think, Agreste, think! "Adrien that I would visit him, you know!"</p><p>"Kay." she winked, walking over to the trap door, "But I need ALL of the deets later, kay girl?"</p><p>"Okay!" he quickly said, taking in a big sigh of relief once Alya was out of his sight, Adrien quickly scrambling out of Marinette's desk chair and ran to slam the trap door shut.</p><p>"My, my." Plagg snickered, coming out of his hiding spot, "Looks like your feelings about baker girl are reciprocated. Finally, we can end all of this drama."</p><p>"Plagg! I-I-"</p><p>"I-I-" Plagg mimicked Adrien, cackling after, "Don't try to deny it, you've got a thing for bluenettes."</p><p>Adrien groaned, viewing the open window, "We better get back out there to battle, even if we are... um, in a different body. Plagg claws out!"</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette was now trying to push herself through the ventilator tubes, since unfortunately all of Adrien's windows were locked, and his bodyguard was outside his door. It was like she was imprisoned in his room. Luckily, it wasn't too far until she saw the exit, slamming her fist into it as it popped out, revealing the outside.</p><p>"Thank God." she groaned, crawling out and took out her yo-yo, swinging to the battle scene where Chat Noir... more likely Chat Noir in a feminine body was fighting the villain.</p><p>Well, that isn't a sight you see every day.</p><p>She landed beside her partner, the cat-like hero yelping as he saw his lady, or was it his lady, drop down beside him.</p><p>"M'lady?" he gasped, dodging more attacks.</p><p>"You know..." she sighed as she took out her yo-yo and spun it as a shield, "Your words coming out in a feminine voice is very odd to me."</p><p>"Am I still the cat's meow or what?" he smirked, flicking his braided hair to the side as he took out his baton and started spinning it.</p><p>"Yeah yeah..." she groaned, scanning the villain until she found the object, "Let's just get this done and over with."</p><p>—</p><p>"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette yelled, the millions of ladybugs repairing all the damage and life swaps the villain had created. They also flew around the two heroes, once they opened their eyes, they saw that they were back to normal.</p><p>"Thank goodness!" Ladybug beamed, feeling her signature pigtails at the side of her head, "I'm glad that this is over."</p><p>"Yep." Chat Noir agreed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "This little life swap definitely had some unexpected revelations, huh?"</p><p>"Tell me about it." the bluenette sighed, bringing her hand to her arm as she cast a down look, "But I better go, until next time, Chat Noir!"</p><p>She zipped away with her yo-yo, the black-cladded hero nodding as he took out his baton, "Definitely, M'Ladybug."</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette landed in her room, letting her superhero alter ego transform back into her civilian self as she frantically looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of place. The only thing she noticed was odd was that her phone couldn't stop beeping.</p><p>Alya - Girl! </p><p>Alya - Are you done with your visit?</p><p>Alya - I said I was going to torture you anyway, so I guess you wouldn't mind!</p><p>Marinette sighed. Was it that obvious that Alya visited Adrien as her?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>No.</p><p>"Tikki!" Marinette screamed, the kwami looking up at her petrified with fear owner, "Do you think Alya said something embarrassing about me?! What if she did?! What would Adrien think?! I'm so going to die of shame!"</p><p>"Marinette!" Tikki cut in, her expression turning more into a soft one, "Remember the prank? Nothing happened after. Even if Alya did say something, I'm sure you're not going to die of shame. Besides, what would Alya have to tell?"</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien climbed through the ventilator to his room. It surprisingly was already open. Strange.</p><p>He slid into his large room with ease, letting himself detransform as a tired and grumpy Plagg zoomed out of his ring, but still managed to give him a smirk. He flew over to his cheese stash, immediately gobbling down all of his snacks.</p><p>Adrien threw himself down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. If he thought he was screwed a while ago, he definitely was now. What was he going to do? What was he going to do now that he knew his feelings were reciprocated by his newly developed crush on Marinette? </p><p>He definitely wasn't expecting this newfound revelation. Not one part of him was ready to face her now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Pastries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After bringing up his courage to head over to the Dupain-Cheng’s, Adrien wasn’t expecting that he would be baking with Marinette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Sunday. Marinette was still partially worried about yesterday's events, though she was quite confident that Tikki was probably right.</p><p>She was worrying about nothing.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Marinette needed something to do. She needed to do something to keep her mind off of yesterday's events. She was still very worried about Adrien though. He wasn't at school on Thursday or Friday. She tried messaging him the second day, but there wasn't any reply.</p><p>Neither was one on Saturday when they, unfortunately, got their lives swapped.</p><p>Marinette spun around in her desk chair, looking thoughtfully at Tikki who was sitting down on her desk, happily munching away at a chocolate chip cookie.</p><p>Speaking of which, seeing her kwami munching on a cookie made her hungry.</p><p>"I'll be right back, Tikki." Marinette quietly informed her kwami, making her way to the trap door, "I'm going to go get a snack."</p><p>She walked down the steps to her room, walking through the living room and into the kitchen. The house was pretty quiet for her parents were downstairs in the bakery. Before she could reach the fridge though, she thought of an idea.</p><p>Since she needs to get her mind off of these thoughts, why not bake? And her household was running out of chocolate chip cookies for Tikki, so it's a win-win, right?</p><p>She just needed to go down to the bakery and grab some things.</p><p>She skipped her way out of the door, running down the stairs and into the bakery. Once she had entered the small shop, she came to a halt when she saw a particular blond standing in front of the counter.</p><p>She was doomed.</p><p>It was none other than Adrien Agreste.</p><p>He seemed to notice her too, for he turned his head in her direction, a somewhat nervous look crossing his face, "H-Hey, Marinette!"</p><p>She blinked a couple of times before her head was buzzing with, he said hi! Say something back, idiot! "Hey, Adrien!"</p><p>Off to a good start. No stuttering! Yes! </p><p>"What brings around you here?"</p><p>No! Don't mess up your words!</p><p>Marinette cleared her throat, "I MEAN, what brings you around?"</p><p>He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, unintentionally looking down at his orange converses, then back up to his classmate, "Um, nothing. Just here to pick up some pastries." He held up the sack, "Now I best be going..."</p><p>"Wait!" Marinette yelled, running up to the now startled boy and tackled him to the ground, Marinette now on top of him. She lifted herself to be a few inches away from his face, her hair that was in twin tails brushing her shoulders.</p><p>Without even thinking, she started leaning closer, Adrien doing the same. It was one of those moments when you knew each other's thoughts even if you didn't. It was one of those moments where they felt there were no secrets. But there was. And that was what made them pull back when they heard the creak of a door open, both teens jumping to their feet.</p><p>Marinette's mom entered the bakery, chuckling at both the blushing teenagers. She straightened out the towel she was carrying and headed behind the counter to serve the other customer, as the teens were at the side.</p><p>"U-Um..." Marinette started, Adrien not even looking at her now, "I was going to bake some cookies and pastries, w-would you like to join me?"</p><p>"Baking?" he raised an eye, then pointed at himself with his free arm, "Me?"</p><p>"Yep," she said as soon as she grabbed some chocolate chips from a side shelf.</p><p>"Oh no, I don't know how to-"</p><p>Before he could protest any further, he felt Marinette's handgrip around his wrist, pulling him up the stairs and into her household.</p><p>She slammed the door shut and dragged the blond behind her kitchen counter. She let go of her grip on his wrist, Adrien not even daring to question any of this. </p><p>"Here you go," she smirked, throwing him an apron, the blond smirking as he caught it, setting his bag of pastries down at the side of the counter.</p><p>"Thanks, Mademoiselle."</p><p>Marinette giggled before setting down the bag of chocolate at the side as well, tying her apron around her waist, seeing Adrien who was struggling to tie his own.</p><p>"Need any help, dork?"</p><p>He smiled, nodding a 'yes'. He liked it this way, non-stutter Marinette, playfully bantering with him. It reminded him so much of his superhero alter ego with his partner, that it made his stomach flutter.</p><p>He knew he liked Marinette more than just a friend now, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to move on from Ladybug that quickly. Because at the moment, she still held a piece of his heart, even if he gave most of it to Marinette. The past few weeks have astounded him. He didn't know this Marinette before. But he was glad that he did now.</p><p>His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a knot being made, peering over his shoulder to see a blushing Marinette finish tying a bow to hold the apron together, also tying another at the back of his neck.</p><p>"Thanks," Adrien whispered warmly, somewhat shivering at the contact Marinette made by brushing her fingers against the back of his neck.</p><p>Marinette smiled, dusting her hands off, "Okay, we're all good. Ready to start baking?"</p><p>He grinned a toothy grin, bowing playfully, "Ready when you are, partner. It's time to show this kitchen who is boss."</p><p>And at that, Marinette giggled.</p><p>—</p><p>"Why is this batter not working?!" Adrien whined, trying to roll the cookie batter with the rolling pin as Marinette instructed, but the dough kept getting stuck to the wooden roller.</p><p>"You need more flour on it so it doesn't stick to the rolling pin." Marinette determined, pointing up to the cupboard that was at the top, "Since you're taller, you go and grab the flour while I prepare the number of chocolate chips."</p><p>"Kay," he winked, brushing ever so slightly past her, "shortie."</p><p>And with that, he got one big elbow from the bluenette, the blond yelping in pain as he dramatically rubbed his side, "Ouch! Hey, I was just teasing!"</p><p>"Moi aussi." she rolled her eyes, only to replace it with a devilish smirk, "Now go and grab that flour, Mr. Drama Queen."</p><p>He chuckled, standing on his tiptoes as he reached up to open the cupboard, his fingers brushing the package of flour as he tried to pull it towards him, though he was barely too short. He groaned, immediately spotting a stool and lifted it, placing it under him as he took a step onto it, now tall enough to reach the flour. Just as soon as he grabbed the flour into his arms, that's when the stool's legs decided to give in, sending the poor model tumbling down, a bag of flour tumbling onto his head, flour covering him from head to toe.</p><p>Marinette gasped at this, rushing over to him, "Are you ok, Adrien? I am so sorry! I- I should have gotten it myself and-"</p><p>Her rambling was interrupted by a laugh, Adrien getting up and removed the sack of flower from his head, trying to dust himself off, "Oh Marinette, it seems that I can match your clumsiness."</p><p>A look of disbelief crossed her face, before bursting into a fit of laughter, the two laughing away until they heard the oven beep.</p><p>"Oh!" Marinette squeaked, turning to the appliance, "We better cut these cookies into shapes fast... um, do you need a change of clothes? I'm sure I have some male outwear that I designed that might just fit you."</p><p>It wasn't a complete lie, well, it was the half-truth. She did have some male outwear that she knew fitted him perfectly because she was planning to give it to him at the end of the month. She had made sure she got every measure perfectly. </p><p>"Oh no, I'll be fine." he smiled, though the bluenette was not convinced.</p><p>"Listen." she said, pointing an accusing finger at him, "Stop being so stubborn. Just roll with it, don't think for a second that you don't want to trouble me."</p><p>The blond gulped, nodding in agreement before Marinette dashed up the stairs and into her room. She saw Tikki worriedly glancing at her, "Where have you been, Marinette?"</p><p>"Oops!" the bluenette squeaked, running up to the kwami and clasped her purse open, "I forgot! I'm so sorry, Tikki! Adrien's here."</p><p>A smile appeared on the kwami's face before she zipped into her owner's purse. Marinette opened the chest she kept all of Adrien's gifts in, filing for the presents she kept for Adrien before crossing to the right one, peeling the wrapping paper off and grabbed the clothing out.</p><p>It was a black hoodie she had made especially for him, also making sure to add the 5 stripes in the front for particular reasons.</p><p>She dashed down back to the kitchen where she saw Adrien working away at cutting out shapes from the flattened cookie dough. She walked up to him, noticing that he was using her special cat-shaped cookie cutters and heart ones.</p><p>"Wow." she breathed as he finished cutting out the last one, "They look great!"</p><p>She held out the piece of clothing to him, Adrien turning around to face the fabric.</p><p>"Thanks, Marinette. I'll be sure to give it back to you after-"</p><p>"No need!" she smiled, shoving it into his hands, "Keep it, I can make plenty more!"</p><p>"You're amazing." he smiled, before walking up the stairs to go to the bathroom to change. He knew where the bathroom was from the last time he visited for the movie night.</p><p>—</p><p>Just as Marinette was sliding the tray of cookies into the oven, Adrien walked down the stairs, Marinette trying hard to not die on the spot.</p><p>As she hoped it would, the hoodie fitted him perfectly. He really should wear black more, it went well with his gorgeous green eyes.</p><p>"It fits perfectly." he gushed once he made his way beside Marinette who was dreamily staring at him, "I love it! Thanks, Marinette!"</p><p>"Y-Your welcome..." she mumbled, shaking her head to come back into reality, "Okay, I slid the cookies in, they should be ready in about twenty minutes, what do you want to do until then?"</p><p>An evil smirk appeared on Adrien's features, turning his head to face her living room, "What about a match of Mecha Strike 3? I'm going to try and beat you."</p><p>"You're so on!" she smugly winked, the two rushing over to Marinette's living room.</p><p>—</p><p>"No fair! Why do you have to be so good at this game?" Adrien whined, Marinette elbowing him in the side, "And why must you keep elbowing me in the side! It hurts!"</p><p>"I only do it when you're being dramatic," she smirked, playfully bopping his nose just as the oven beeped. Marinette scrambled up to her feet and rushed over to the oven, pressing the 'stop' button, Adrien following after her. She grabbed some oven mittens from a drawer and slid them on, opening the oven to take out the sheet with cookies. She placed them on a wood panel that was sitting on the counter, delicately blowing onto the warm-baked treats.</p><p>"Mmm." Adrien rubbed his stomach, gazing at the cookies hungrily, "They look so good!"</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah." she shook her head, slapping his hand away as he was trying to reach out for one, "You'll burn yourself. Let them cool down a little bit."</p><p>"Fine." he annoyedly agreed, a look of triumph appearing on Marinette's face before he spoke again, "But I call first dibs."</p><p>She facepalmed, sending a look of annoyance in her crush's direction, "Of course..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A light sprinkle of rain fulfills the two teens’ feelings for each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was raining that school day. Marinette actually somewhat liked the rain, even though she was planning to take an outdoor trip to her favourite spot in Paris, the Trocadero, and sketch a little bit.</p><p>But fate had other plans in store for her though, the rain came down with a reason, not just to please nature. </p><p>She was currently sitting in her science class, not even paying any attention to Mrs. Mendeleiev who was strictly teaching her class about chemical lab safety, again.</p><p>It was probably Marinette's least favourite lesson since the teacher had a habit of teaching it at least once a month, the concept of it all annoying her to pieces. So in this particular class, Marinette had the urge to stare out the window, absentmindedly looking out at the pouring rain.</p><p>She moved from the rain to the blond head before her, the golden locks of hair that were all too familiar. They captivated her attention, somewhat making her just want to knot her hands into it.</p><p>But she knew her feelings would never be returned, he just wanted them to be friends. Friends and no more than that. But she understood, at least she had his undeniably amazing friendship. She loved to spend time with him, Marinette just hoped he felt the same way.</p><p>So there the bluenette was, staring out the window, thinking about a particular green-eyed boy. Was this odd? Maybe it was. But it helped her keep her mind off of the tedious lesson being taught.</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien was miserably sitting in his science class, unfortunately having the timing to catch Mrs. Mendeleiev's class on chemical lab safety. He didn't hate the lesson, he just didn't really approve that she had the urge to teach them at least once a month. If his class was an expert at something, it probably was chemical lab safety. </p><p>So he decided to zone out for a moment from the lesson and stare out the window, where wet drops of rain poured down. He loved the rain. It was a rainy day when he made a friend. And that, he would never forget.</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Marinette was staring out the exact same window. Both thinking about each other.</p><p>They were thinking about the very day they met, that their friendship had started with a jet black rain umbrella. </p><p>Adrien was glad that she forgave him about the gum incident, because if she didn't, they wouldn't be here right now. Every choice they made has led up to this moment so far, one where they let all their thoughts flow through their minds like a flowing river.</p><p>If Alya and Nino didn't want to spend the last few weeks together, they wouldn't have reinforced their friendship to the next level, Adrien wouldn't have formed a crush on Marinette. It would be an alternate timeline where they weren't that close.</p><p>In all the years, Adrien knew that Marinette was amazing. But he never got to witness the real Marinette himself. She was always a stuttering mess in front of him, he never knew why until he found out about her crush on him. </p><p>Or was Alya joking? </p><p>Probably not, but still. Why hadn't she ever told him? Was she scared, intimidated? Afraid to get rejected?</p><p>But Adrien knew, he knew that if she had confessed to him before this month, he would have rejected her. He would have rejected her for Ladybug. But now he wasn't so sure anymore.</p><p>He wasn't sure that he would. He might not, but it would still take time to get over Ladybug. But he would try, he would try because he knew Ladybug would never love him back.</p><p>But Marinette... Marinette held a special place in his heart. She always did. They had this special relationship that no one could take away.</p><p>It was an inexplicable bond, no one finding the right words to describe it. Special. Yeah, that would be enough.</p><p>It would be enough for them.</p><p>—</p><p>School had finished in a blur, the rain luckily dying down to just a gentle mist, a few drops here and there, a gloomy sense invading Paris. It was not really gloomy though, more like fresh, new, like a new beginning.</p><p>Indeed it was.</p><p>It was a new beginning for Paris' saviours. It was one where it would change reality, where everything would somewhat start piecing together, where their love would be united.</p><p>In one.<br/>A whole.</p><p>They weren't complete without each other, a piece of their lives was always missing because the concept is you can't be satisfied with only one half of a whole. You couldn't be satisfied when the two halves were torn apart. But when they were pieced together, they were perfect. Both balancing each other out.</p><p>Because sometimes it's the differences that make each other stronger. They lifted the other, they were so alike yet so different. </p><p>But they wouldn't be two halves if they only learned to love one side of the other. They had to learn to love each other as one, not just Chat Noir loving Ladybug, not just Marinette loving Adrien. They had to love all sides of each other.</p><p>Because they both came together. You couldn't have Adrien without Chat Noir. You couldn't have Ladybug without Marinette. Because Chat Noir shone through Adrien, Marinette shone through Ladybug and vice versa.</p><p>They had to learn to trust each other. Sometimes that trust can be broken, but it can always be restored. And they did. They trusted each other with their lives. Their souls. Their whole being. They were partners, lovers, classmates, friends. </p><p>Because if you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like first love and protect each other like siblings...</p><p>You know it's meant to be.</p><p>Because as one once said, 'those two are made for each other.'</p><p>And they are.</p><p>Adrien and Marinette both walked outside in the rain, Marinette opening Adrien's umbrella that he once gave to her, both standing outside on the pavement as they waited for Adrien's ride.</p><p>"You know you don't have to do this, Marinette." Adrien smiled, pointing at himself, "I could stand here alone."</p><p>"You'll get wet." she insisted, shoving his shoulder playfully, "And we wouldn't want Mr. Model to get sick tomorrow for his big photo shoot."</p><p>He blushed at this, nodding his head. He forgot he told her about the big day-long photo shoot that was scheduled tomorrow yesterday, as they were having their chocolate chip cookies.</p><p>"U-Um," she started again, looking directly at him now, "W-Why weren't you at school on Thursday or Friday? I tried messaging you, but you never responded. And I kind of forgot to ask yesterday."</p><p>He breathed in a sigh, he knew he would have to tell her. He didn't want to though because she would think it was her fault. And it definitely wasn't. But he couldn't lie to her, "I-I was punished to play the Piano and study about the Agreste Foundation, so therefore I had to miss school."</p><p>She raised a brow, "Why?"</p><p>He twiddled his fingers nervously, looking to the side so he wouldn't have to face her, "Because I snuck out without my father's permission to go to the movie night at your house..."</p><p>Marinette's eyes widened, gasping as she almost dropped the umbrella, luckily catching it herself before she frantically replied, "Why did you do that?! You could have denied it! I would have understood! Shoot, it's all my fault!"</p><p>"No, no!" Adrien quickly cut in, rubbing his arm, "I-I knew my father wouldn't allow it. But I wanted to... because... because I like spending time with you, I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p><p>The bluenette blushed a deep crimson red, blinking hard as she tried to not freak out at that one little statement. Instead, she mumbled in a tiny voice, "Really?"</p><p>He chuckled, brushing a strand of her midnight hair that was in her face behind her ear, "Really."</p><p>They both looked at the ground now, Adrien fighting the urge to ask her about her crush on him. He wanted to know directly from her. But he didn't want to do it now. But his heart couldn't stand it any longer.</p><p>"About Saturday..." he started, bringing a hand behind his neck, "When we switched places..."</p><p>Marinette turned pale, all negative thoughts re-entering her mind. Great, she had managed to forget about the life swap, now she was ready to face her fate. She was ready for the greatest embarrassment of her life, bring it.</p><p>"Y-Yeah?"</p><p>"Alya came..."</p><p>Her eyes widened at this, biting at her lip to stop herself from bursting out into a fit of sorry's. She didn't want to do that. It would be even more embarrassing.</p><p>"And she told me something, well, not really me, more like you. See, she said something about your crush..."</p><p>And that's when Marinette was done. He knew. Adrien Agreste knew. All living joy vanished... poof! Disappeared.</p><p>He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows.</p><p>The record of the same to words kept replaying in her head. It was an eternal wave of sound, all noise from exterior draining out as she tried focusing on Adrien.</p><p>"-rinette? Marinette? Marinette?"</p><p>"Huh!" she squeaked, cocking her head up to meet his worried gaze, before bringing it down and whispered, "Y-You know?"</p><p>He let out a long heavy sigh, before meeting her saddened expression, "Yeah, I do."</p><p>Marinette felt her world crumble to literal dust. He said he knows. She knew he knows, but him saying it just made the revelation worse. She was going to get rejected, heartbroken for eternity. She knew she would one day be rejected, but out of all days, this one was the day?</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>—</p><p>Sorry. </p><p>She said sorry. It's as if I knowing makes it a burden on her. Sorry?! What is she apologizing for?!</p><p>"Sorry?" Adrien wide eyes her now glossy eyes, lifting her chin to meet his gaze, "Why are you sorry?"</p><p>"Because..." she sniffed, trying to blink away a heavy stream of tears.</p><p>"Marinette." he cooed, rubbing a tear away from under her eye, "I'm not rejecting you."</p><p>And then she started crying, leaning on Adrien's shoulder as she let the umbrella drop-down, covering her face with her hands as Adrien gave her a tight embrace and firm pat on the back.</p><p>"Listen to me, Marinette. I am NOT rejecting you!"</p><p>"W-What?!" she squeaked, pulling herself out of his hold and stared widely at him through tear-stained eyelashes, "You aren't?"</p><p>And that's when all composed parts of Adrien vanished. He shook his head before pressing his lips against hers.</p><p>The duo was out in the rain, probably getting wet, the umbrella forgotten, but all that mattered at the moment...</p><p>Was them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Photoshoot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien insists that he wants Marinette to attend his day-long photoshoot. Marinette agreed and decided to go watch, but the photographer has other plans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette honestly didn't know what was happening at the moment. The only thing her brain could process was that Adrien was kissing her. Everything blanked out to her. Was this real? Was it another dream that seemed way too good and real to be true? Was this reality?</p><p>She didn't know. It felt too unrealistic to be real somehow. But it felt so right like it was. He hadn't rejected her? What? She was expecting to meet her fate, be prepared for heartbreak. But this... she definitely wasn't expecting. And once she told Alya about this, the girl would probably be boiling with madness that she wasn't there to snap pictures.</p><p>Classic Alya.</p><p>But back to the current thought, Adrien hadn't rejected her?!</p><p>Before she could think any more, Adrien pulled away, a small smile on his lips as he peered down at the wide-eyed bluenette, "Promise me you'll come to watch the photoshoot? I want you to be there."</p><p>She nodded slowly, a grin appearing on Adrien's features as he made his way down François-Dupont's front staircase, his car parking in front of the school just then.</p><p>"Ok," Marinette yelled, her school bag starting to slowly slip off her shoulder, "B-Bye!"</p><p>She was fine. Marinette was fine. She was so not going to die on the spot. She would be okay...</p><p>WHO WAS SHE KIDDING? </p><p>She needed to call Alya right away and tell her IMMEDIATELY about this.</p><p>She readjusted her school bag over her shoulder and ran down the staircase as Adrien's car sped away, rushing over to her home, the black umbrella being left forgotten.</p><p>—</p><p>"YOU WHAT?!" Alya screamed at Marinette, the bluenette turning bright red. Marinette had called Alya later that afternoon to tell her to come over. The brunette agreed, rushing over to her BFF's house right after an early supper.</p><p>"Alya!" Marinette hissed, her cheeks painted a light shade of pink, "Don't get too excited about it! You're going to scare my parents with all of that yelling!"</p><p>"HOW CAN I NOT BE EXCITED?!" Alya squealed, jumping up and down on the spot, grabbing her phone out to text her boyfriend, Nino, about this, "THIS IS HUGE, M. HUGE!"</p><p>"Yeah..." she dreamily smiled, touching her lips, as she sat on her desk chair, "It is."</p><p>Alya stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening as she looked at her best friend, "You're so dead, Mari. I NEEDED to be there! Now I won't have a photo!" She pouted, Marinette giggling.</p><p>"It's fine, Al. I'm going to attend his photoshoot later. I don't know why, but he wants me to be there."</p><p>Alya's eyes brightened, "OOH! Time to choose an outfit for soon to be Mrs. Agreste!"</p><p>Marinette's face fell, a scowl appearing as she hissed, "Alya!"</p><p>—</p><p>"Well, one thing's for sure... Marinette is finally more than jUsT a FrIeNd." Plagg teased knowing-fully as he was munching on his precious camembert cheese.</p><p>The blond groaned, throwing himself onto his bed, "Are you seriously never going to let me hear the end of it?" </p><p>The kwami smirked, "Nope. Time to get a taste of your own medicine."</p><p>"Thanks..." Adrien sarcastically muttered, grabbing one of the pillows off of his mattress, "But... I don't think I was really ready..."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Adrien sighed, turning to his side to face his kwami, "It was the first time when I thought everything would be... different. But I feel awful. Because my heart still partially belongs to Ladybug. And I don't want to do this to Marinette. Marinette deserves better. Maybe I should take it slow until I get rid of the feelings for my lady?"</p><p>"I'm sure she won't mind." Plagg grinned, gobbling up more cheese, "Just tell her the truth, she'll understand. But you really shouldn't have done that in the first place, kid. I think it's too much for your brain to suffer on."</p><p>The model sighed, "I guess you're right, Plagg. I was being a love-sick idiot."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette frantically rushed around her room, looking for her pink sketchbook, "Where is it, Tikki? I know I left it here..."</p><p>"Found it!" the kwami beamed, floating heavily to her owner, carrying the sketchbook.</p><p>Marinette sighed in relief, grabbing the book and slipped it into her purse, also allowing some room for her kwami to enter in.</p><p>She walked down the steps to the living room, no one around since it was Tuesday. She grabbed a cat-shaped chocolate chip cookie and a heart one from the tray she and Adrien made, slipping one into her purse for Tikki and the other into her mouth for a quick snack.</p><p>She opened the front door, only to slam it shut behind her as she marched her way out of the bakery. She was trying hard to stay calm. She could face Adrien. It would be ok...</p><p>As she started walking over to the park, she noticed a blinding white light, a faint sight of blond catching her eye as well. She nodded before rushing into the area, Adrien taking immediate notice of the pigtailed girl.</p><p>Vincent kept snapping photos in odd directions, but Adrien wanted to go greet Marinette. "Could I go greet my friend?" he measly asked once the photographer was studying the photos he had taken.</p><p>"Sure, sure." the man waved him off, a big grin appearing on Adrien's face, "I have to check these photos anyway, make it quick."</p><p>The blond model nodded, adjusting the current blazer he was wearing and rushed over to Marinette who sat by a nearby tree, watching the shoot from not too far.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette!" he greeted her as he zoomed over beside her, the girl immediately getting up.</p><p>"H-Hey," she mumbled, also possessing a small smile.</p><p>Adrien's heart dropped. She probably is just confused right now. I mean, I was friends with her one, the next I kiss her. Get a grip, Agreste! </p><p>Without further hesitation, he lightly grabbed the hand that was at her side, pressing a tentative kiss on her knuckles.</p><p>The bluenette blushed at the touch, earning another sweet smile from Adrien.</p><p>"Adrieno!" he heard someone yell, turning around to take a glance at his photographer who was trying to grab his attention.</p><p>"I have to go..." Adrien sighed, pressing another quick kiss to Marinette's cheek, "You don't have to stay if you don't want to, I just wanted to see you today."</p><p>"O-Okay." Marinette breathed as he let go of her hand and rushed over to the setting.</p><p>She decided that she liked that other tree that was closer to the shoot, an easier view of the model anyway, so she grabbed her sketchbook and made her way over to it. She sat herself down, intently looking at Adrien who still had that sparkling glint in his eyes, taking glances over in her direction from time to time.</p><p>"Ah, no, no, no! The boy is distracted," a distressed Vincent muttered, looking around until he caught sight of Marinette, "Ah! A girl! Just what the shoot needs! Romance! Love! Two teenagers! Perfecto!"</p><p>He snapped his fingers once to signal that he was finished taking photos for the particular outfit Adrien was wearing, two ladies rushing to his side and led him into a white tent where they stored all the other Agreste merchandise.</p><p>Vincent made his way over to a startled Marinette, the bluenette being surprised by his appearance, "May I help you, sir?"</p><p>"Ah! Yes!" he grinned, pulling her up and studying her more intently, "Hm, a perfect match! Would you mind posing in a few of the photos with Mr. Agreste?"</p><p>Marinette's eyes widened, until she nodded hesitantly, "S-Sure?"</p><p>He clapped his hands twice, three more ladies immediately coming over to his need, dragging the bewildered bluenette into the tent with Adrien.</p><p>It was definitely a lot bigger on the inside.</p><p>Someone was currently combing Adrien hair, the blond seeing Marinette through the reflection of his mirror and slightly turned, "Marinette-?"</p><p>Before he could ask any further questions, Marinette was pushed behind a dressing fold, one lady picking out her outfit as one did her hair, the other doing her makeup, all at the same time.</p><p>Marinette was panicking internally. How would she ever be able to pull off posing in a photoshoot? She wasn't a model! And Adrien was going to be there as well! Well, if she could survive the other events, then she could with this one. It was just a photoshoot. Nothing special...</p><p>Before she could even look at a mirror, the teenage girl was taken outside, already spotting Adrien who was sitting, waiting for her arrival.</p><p>—</p><p>He knew Marinette was beautiful, but boy, was she beautiful right now. Adrien's cheeks lighten up a colour of bright red, Marinette being pushed beside him.</p><p>"Okay!" Vincent clapped his hands, Adrien getting the signal and strut a pose.</p><p>"Um... what?" Marinette whispered, Adrien sighing before he put Marinette's hands in the correct position, motioning with his feet before she copied the action.</p><p>A photo was snapped, two, three. Marinette tried as hard as she could to be able to get the positions correctly. The background was soon filtered into a rose petal garden view, both teens blushing once Adrien figured out what they were supposed to be doing.</p><p>The photographer clapped his hands after about an hour of taking photos, "Good, good. We just need a few more poses with Miss. Marinette."</p><p>Adrien nodded, grabbing his water bottle that rested at the side, noticing that Marinette was quite thirsty, for unlike yesterday, the sun was brightly shining over them in the sky, even if it was only spring, she still felt a little hot.</p><p>Adrien handed her the bottle, Marinette nodding a 'thank you' before chugging a bit of the liquid down, handing it back to Adrien who too, took a little sip from it.</p><p>After setting the water bottle down, the two walked over to Vincent so he could explain to them what they were supposed to be doing.</p><p>"Ah! They have arrived!" he chimed, pushing Adrien onto the 'stage' where he would be posing first, posing him in a certain position. Next, he led Marinette onto it as well, motioning for her to stand a few inches away from the blond.</p><p>"Okay, so the Agreste Foundation never really had any romance merchandise!" he beamed, studying his two models even further, "And that's what the public wants these days! So for the next shoot, you two are going to be playing the part of love birds!"</p><p>Marinette turned bright red as Adrien shrugged in approval, "Sure."</p><p>Once the photographer left to go clean his camera, Marinette shot Adrien a death stare. "Adrien!" she hissed, pointing frantically everywhere, "I won't be able to pull this off! I'm not a model!" </p><p>The green-eyed boy chuckled, grabbing her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Just follow my lead on this one, Marinette."</p><p>She slowly nodded, Adrien with ease getting into position as he lifted Marinette's chin to look up at him. The shimmer in his eyes said, 'you can do this.'</p><p>And with that only, she gained a burst of confidence. Marinette soon was surprised at how quickly and easily the poses were, getting a little bit of the hang on what she was supposed to do.</p><p>"Perfecto!" the man clapped his hands ecstatically, rubbing the lenses of his camera, "And now for the final pose, we need a kiss from the love birds!"</p><p>"U-Um..." Marinette started, twirling a lock of her hair absentmindedly, "Is that really necessary, now?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>She sighed, before turning to Adrien who gave her a worried look, "You don't have to do this is you don't want to, Marinette."</p><p>She only smiled, before grabbing one of his hands and brought it into hers, now being Adrien's turn to blush.</p><p>With a quick thumbs up from Vincent, Adrien and Marinette started leaning closer, Adrien beginning to start cupping Marinette's cheek, Marinette slowly making her way onto her tiptoes.</p><p>They were so close now, practically breaths mingled together until it was the final blow.</p><p>Adrien's lips met Marinette's, all passer by's stopping to look at the shoot, all of them quickly taking their phones out and also began snapping pictures.</p><p>Adrien and Marinette both felt the eyes on them, but they didn't care.</p><p>He pulled Marinette closer to him, the crowd going wild as more passerby's stopped to take a look at what was going on, practically flinging their phones and immediately going onto social media, typing, 'Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend?', and posting the picture.</p><p>"Okay, okay." the photographer smirked, both teens pulling away, somewhat breathlessly, "We're all done for today. Take them to the tent!"</p><p>And the ladies rushed over to the two teenagers, pulling them out of the public's eye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the photoshoot, Marinette and Adrien take a rest on a bench under a blossom tree. Adrien spurs up the courage to tell Marinette the truth about his crush on Ladybug, leaving the girl clueless on what she was supposed to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day went by really quickly, Marinette and Adrien staying at the shoot a little longer than needed to help with the cleanup.</p><p>Marinette carried one last box of clothing into the photographer's van, the man nodding in approval, "Thank you, young lady and Adrieno."</p><p>The duo nodded, slowly turning around and started walking to the park's fountain, sprinkling water with life, the sun reflecting off of it to make it look even more amazing than it already was. Adrien's bodyguard stood by there, huffing when he saw the blond not alone.</p><p>"Could I just stay ten minutes more?" Adrien pleaded, giving him a slight pout as he brought his hands together in pleading, "Please?"</p><p>The big man huffed once again, then gave up and nodded.</p><p>Both Marinette and Adrien's faces brightened, "Thank you!"</p><p>They started making their way to a bench, under a beautiful light pink blossom tree. It was April, so the blossoms were slowly blooming. They sat down, none saying a word.</p><p>"The photoshoot was cool." Marinette suddenly muttered, making a hint of eye contact with Adrien before bringing her head down to look at the fallen petals.</p><p>"Yeah." Adrien breathed, "Just this one though. Because you were here."</p><p>"O-Oh, Adrien, I-" Marinette started, a very deep pink colour blooming onto her cheeks, looking above to see the burst of pink above her, "The blossoms are beautiful, aren't they?"</p><p>"Yeah." he grinned, reaching his hand up to pluck a blossom out, twirling it through his fingers, holding it out to the bluenette beside him, "They are."</p><p>She nodded before taking the flower out of his hand and put it behind her ear, Adrien chuckling at the action.</p><p>"What?" she pouted, playfully shoving his shoulder before folding her arms grumpily.</p><p>"Nothing." he grinned, reaching his hand out to adjust the flower in her hair, "You look beautiful, you know that, right?"</p><p>He grabbed ahold of her hand and interlaced their fingers, both looking up at the tree above them. "I find it so beautiful when they bloom," Adrien admitted, now looking at Marinette who stared fascinatingly up at a bulb.</p><p>"Yeah. It's like magic."</p><p>"Magic?" he laughed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze, "Now that's one way to put it."</p><p>They stayed silent for a moment, before Adrien let go of Marinette's hand, the bluenette questionably looking at him.</p><p>"I wanted to talk to you about something." he muttered, his eyes saddening as he looked over at Marinette's slightly pale face.</p><p>"Huh?" she squeaked.</p><p>"It's about yesterday... don't take this the wrong way! I-I just..."</p><p>The bluenette's gaze fell, looking down at the fallen petals sitting at her feet. She felt like one of them now. For blossoms never lasted. They were here one day, the next gone. The magic faded. It was just a part of life.</p><p>"I understand." she murmured.</p><p>"No! No, don't take this the wrong way, Marinette." he cooed, taking her hand in his once again, "I just don't want to do this to you, it would be like lying. And I would never ever want to lie to you."</p><p>Her head shot up at the memory of the phrase Adrien had said. The rose. Chat Noir. She had said that to him when she told him she was in love with another boy. Was this another rejection?!</p><p>Adrien continued as he said she didn't say anything, taking her hand out of his grasp and set it onto her lap, "I really love you, Marinette. And I'm doing this because I think you deserve better."</p><p>She looked up, "W-What?"</p><p>"You see, before... I tried to get rid of these feelings, but even if it was a little part, they still remained." he breathed, "And I really tried, but until they go away, I don't know if I can..."</p><p>"I understand." she weakly smiled.</p><p>"You don't." he insisted, biting his lip as he was ready to tell her the truth, he was ready to tell her about his lady, "This may sound funny to you, but, I was in love with Ladybug."</p><p>—</p><p>He was in love with Ladybug. Ladybug. Me. Who is Ladybug. Me. ME.</p><p>She cleared her throat before a happier grin appeared on her face, "It's alright, Adrien. I understand where you're coming from. But if you're just doing this for me, I'm perfectly fine with it. But if you think you would like to break it off so you can feel better after, then that's perfectly fine as well. And I'm not laughing."</p><p>—</p><p>I'm such an idiot. She understands. She's not laughing. She's perfectly okay with any option. She's so amazing. And I do not deserve her at all.</p><p>"Wow." he widened his eyes, "Really? I've been trying to get rid of the feelings, for you, actually, but a little would still remain. And I don't want to-"</p><p>"I'm fine." Marinette chuckled, grabbing his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You know, feelings don't go away overnight. They take time. And it doesn't bother me at all. I'm glad you told me though. So, the decision is up to you, Adrien. I'll comply with whatever you say."</p><p>"I-" he started, nervously combing his hair back with his other hand, "I don't know. I'm just so confused. I just- I don't know."</p><p>"That's alright, maybe a night's worth a thinking will do you some good?" she smiled, elbowing him playfully, "I'm sure Mr. Model would like some rest from that tiredsome photoshoot."</p><p>Adrien didn't know what to think anymore. She was acting as if he was in love with her alter ego, as if she knew something he didn't. Impossible, right? There's no way that...</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Is there?</p><p>Shoot! Just another topic to think about! He really needed that rest. Maybe the sun was getting to him. Before he even realized what he was doing, he nodded, standing up and waved a goodbye, "See you tomorrow then, Marinette. Do you need a ride?"</p><p>"No." she dejected, flashing him one of her bright cheerful smiles, "My house is  not too far. And yeah, tomorrow!"</p><p>He nodded before heading over to his bodyguard, the two making their way over to the Agreste car.</p><p>Once he was out of sight, Marinette walked over to the tree where her sketchbook laid, picking it up and pressed it against her chest, Tikki's head popping out of her purse to look at her owner, "Are you ok, Marinette?"</p><p>"Yep." she sighed.</p><p>She nodded, before questioning, "What are you going to do?"</p><p>"That's the thing, Tikki." she whispered, tiredly walking back to her home, "I have no idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Outfit Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A strict gym teacher forces Adrien and Marinette to remove their miraculous in gym class, just as an akuma battle takes place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today wasn't really one of those good days for Adrien.</p><p>Well, it was more like one of those HORRIBLE days for him.</p><p>First of all, he woke up with a pounding headache. It literally felt like a hammer was pounding on his skull. Second, Plagg was a complaining idiot, whining that he didn't have a specific type of cheese that he was currently craving for.</p><p>And also, he still had two particular bluenettes on his mind. He would even mix them up for one or the other. Why couldn't he have peace? Yesterday he had a day-long photoshoot with Marinette!</p><p>Marinette...</p><p>How he thought there would be absolutely nothing else in the universe that could make his day worse.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>What he definitely wasn't expecting that day, was a particular substitute teacher in gym class.</p><p>One, that wasn't so compliant.</p><p>—</p><p>"All jewelry must be taken off and put in this bucket." a very impatient teacher tapped her foot impatiently as Marinette and Adrien's class entered the gym room.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Marinette and Adrien both practically screamed, all heads turning to look at the now blushing with embarrassment teens.</p><p>"I said..." the teacher replied more sternly, giving the duo one of those 'looks', tapping her hand on a fairly large but not tall bucket, "All jewelry must go in this bucket, or else we will not further continue having our lesson."</p><p>All other students wearing jewelry walked over and placed their possessions in the bucket, Adrien and Marinette standing side by side in front of the object of their hatred that they were supposed to be putting their miraculouses in, fiddling with their fingers to try and come up with a believable excuse.</p><p>"U-Um..." Marinette started, the physical education substitute looking down at her unimpressed, "I, these earrings actually belong to my grandmother, and I-I can't afford to lose them!"</p><p>"Same goes for me!" Adrien piped in, scratching the nape of his neck awkwardly, "My father would be furious if I lost this valuable ring!"</p><p>The woman in front of them gave them a sweet smile, Adrien and Marinette also smiling victoriously before she replied, "Oh, that's nice... now take them off and put them in the bucket."</p><p>She pointed strictly at the object, Marinette and Adrien stiffening at this.</p><p>"Uh," Marinette continued, "Could I just keep them in my-"</p><p>"I said BUCKET." she yelled, the duo yelping in surprise at her booming voice, "Bucket or else you're failing this class."</p><p>The two looked at each other unintentionally, Marinette peering down into her bag apologetically as Adrien slightly glanced at the edge of his blazer.</p><p>They both slowly started taking their miraculouses off, setting them gently in the bucket.</p><p>They felt the guilt, shame, the absence of magic leaving their beings. It felt worrying as if they now expected to meet their fate, everyone realizing it was them the whole time.</p><p>But no. Their class didn't look suspicious at all, they have just started to dribble basketballs. After a long quick breath, the two started making their way into the suppliance closet where the basketballs were kept.</p><p>Though, their gym period was cut short when the doors slammed shut behind them, a faint evil cackle being heard from the gym, followed by the sound of walls crumbling.</p><p>"Evacuate!" they heard a yell, the duo turning around to find that they were, in fact, locked in a utility closet.</p><p>Together.</p><p>Not that new at all.</p><p>They've been through worse.</p><p>So it was only natural for Adrien to groan at this. But then, gaining his obvious hero instincts, he did the most obvious thing. He tried to slam open the door.</p><p>"We're never going to get out like this." Marinette pressed, glancing around the room to try and find an exit. Luckily, this certain gym storage did have an emergency exit.</p><p>"Look!" Marinette shouted, pointing at the small trap door.</p><p>"Wow!" Adrien grinned, racing Marinette to the exit of the small room.</p><p>They crawled out, revealing themselves out of François-Dupont's high school.</p><p>"Um..." Marinette started, doing some more awkward finger guns, "I guess I'll see you probably tomorrow."</p><p>"Yeah." Adrien nodded, the two took off in the opposite direction. </p><p>Once Marinette made sure Adrien was out of sight, she clasped open her purse, revealing a very worried Tikki. Marinette sighed, "Before you say anything, I know it was a dumb thing to do, but what choice did I have?"</p><p>The red kwami nodded in understanding, zipping through the building's walls, on the hunt for Marinette's miraculous gym.</p><p>But Plagg had seemed to beat her to it, already having retrieved the miraculous, but seemed to have a miscalculation on what direction he was going, exiting the school's walls to see a worried-looking Marinette standing there.</p><p>"Plagg?" she gasped, then eyed the black cat miraculous that he was carrying.</p><p>His eyes widened, "You're not A-Ad." His speech was soon cut off by the magic spell that enabled them to proceed and say the name of their current miraculous holders.</p><p>"There's no time." the bluenette said determinedly, grabbing the miraculous and slipped it onto her finger, "Time for a little outfit change. Plagg claws out!"</p><p>—</p><p>Tikki was frantically looking around the partially destroyed physical education room for Marinette's miraculous, until she spotted two shimmering black jewels sprawled on the floor, her eyes brightening as she zoomed towards them and grabbed them, the miraculous turning red once she touched them. She zoomed out of the building, just in time to see Lady Noir extend her baton and zip towards the battle scene.</p><p>Well, another mix up of the miraculous. She groaned, about to look around for Adrien until she heard a whisper.</p><p>"Plagg, Plagg?! Did you get lost again? Plagg!"</p><p>"Adrien!" she squeaked, the blond cocking his head in startling as he witnessed the God-like creature zoom towards him, throwing two earrings into the palm of his hand, "There was another little mix up of the miraculous, but there's no time."</p><p>Adrien nodded determinedly before putting on the earrings and called out the transformation words, "Tikki spots on!"</p><p>Once the red ladybug costume enveloped the teenage boy, he took a minute to get used to his new outfit change, looking frantically for Ladybug's signature yo-yo until he found it at his side. He grabbed it, trying to function it once again. "Well, I'll never really learn the secret of how to use this thing anyway, so, let's hope for the best?"</p><p>He launched the yo-yo towards a rooftop, the string immediately attaching to a chimney, the boy yanking at it, sending him zipping above the city of Paris, landing somewhere close to Montparnasse tower.</p><p>There he saw Ladybug, more like Lady Noir, standing in front of it, a playful smirk forming on her lips as she set eyes on her struggling partner.</p><p>"Ready to play the easy part, Mister Bug?" she smirked, the blond just scowling in return.</p><p>"Let's just get this done and over with." he huffed, crossing his arms dramatically, "I want my old role back."</p><p>"Fine with me." Lady Noir nodded, the two charging inside the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Banana Suit Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An accidental reveal by a lousy yellow banana suit leaves the two classmates speechless.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Noir and Mister Bug ran into the TV station room. There, standing in front of them was a very abstract-looking figure, half of her body being very bright and cheery, the other half being dark and gloomy.</p><p>"Ladybug, Chat Noir!" she yelled, pointing an accusing wand in their direction, lifting herself in the air, "I am Destroyer! And I will destroy you, your spirits, everything!"</p><p>"Oh really?" Lady Noir smirked, grabbing the baton at her side, nudging her partner to take out his yo-yo and use it as a shield, "We'll see, then!"</p><p>She started charging attacks at the villain, the akumatized victim also shooting attacks from her wand, trying to hit her living targets.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mister Bug was trying to figure out how to properly swing his yo-yo from last time. "Come on." he groaned, twirling the weapon, "I did it last time, I can do it now."</p><p>Seeing the boy's struggles to try and use his weapon, the villain took this as an opportunity to change targets. She shot a blob of magic in his direction, Lady Noir running as fast as her legs could take her to block it, but failed as it hit directly into Adrien.</p><p>—</p><p>"Adrien? Adrien!" Adrien heard a faint whisper.</p><p>He opened his eyes to see Lady Noir peer down at him, her eyes softening as she took notice that his eyes were open.</p><p>"W-What happened?" </p><p>"I defeated the villain, Kitty." she winked, pulling him up and pulled Adrien quite close to her, closer than she would normally stand next to her partner.</p><p>Before he knew it, his transformation faded, remaining the blond in question before he realized he was back in his civilian self. "W-Wha... WHAT?! Wait a second, did you say 'Adrien'?! How did you- how?!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter." the raven-haired girl in front of him cooed, reaching up to ruffle his locks of hair, bopping his nose gently, "I love you, you know."</p><p>"B-But..." he started again until he was silenced by a gloved finger being pressed to his lips, the former love of his life starting to lean in. His mind blanked out all possibilities to what could have caused this until he heard a blood curling scream.</p><p>He recognized that voice anywhere, it was...</p><p>Marinette.</p><p>"Marinette?!" he yelled as the girl in front of him still kept leaning in.</p><p>And there he saw it. He saw Marinette being attacked by none other than a supervillain. She was trying to run away from it but remained unsuccessful as it kept charging after her.</p><p>"MARINETTE!" he shouted, trying to rush over to her pleading screams, but his lady stood her ground, keeping him locked in position. "LADYBUG!" he yelled, tears brimming at his eyes as he tried to rip himself out of her grip, "Let me get to Marinette!"</p><p>"Shhhhh." she cooed, tightening her grip on his arms.</p><p>And then Marinette screamed one more time, the villain so close to her now that she could have her final blow. And Adrien couldn't take it anymore, with tears in his eyes, trying to rush over to the love of his life, he screamed.</p><p>His heart was shattered, literally destroyed.</p><p>"MARINETTE!"</p><p>—</p><p>Mister Bug's eyes opened. He found himself sprawled onto the TV station ground, rubbing at his forehead to try and figure out what had happened. He saw Lady Noir fight away at Destroyer, no other supervillain and no Marinette in sight.</p><p>He clutched his chest, breathing in relief. "Thank goodness. What happened?"</p><p>He remained traumatized as he tried to navigate his surroundings, picking himself up from the floor and took his yo-yo out, feeling the impact of it against his skin.</p><p>It was a figment of his imagination, or maybe it was Destroyer's power. She could destroy one's heart emotionally as well. So he was hit, right? He had felt something hit him, but he passed out right after, so he wasn't quite sure.</p><p>"Mister Bug!" Lady Noir yelled as a faint beep was heard, "We have to switch back! It's never going to work like this! You're not focusing today!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, M'lady." he quickly apologized, running to her side as they both ran away from the villain, "I'm kind of out of it..."</p><p>"Well you can't be out of it!" she yelled right in his face, dragging the blond out of the villain's reach and behind a pile of boxes, "Holders wielding the Ladybug miraculous can't be 'out of it.' We need full attention. We have to figure out a way to escape and transform back into our original costumes."</p><p>Adrien nodded before the two dashed out of the room, leaving the villain to track them down in the tower. They went in separate washrooms and quickly let their transformations loose.</p><p>Tikki zoomed out of Ladybug's earrings, the blond taking them off and apologetically held them out to the kwami of creation, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't be." Tikki insisted, taking the miraculous from him, "Switching miraculouses in the first place isn't the greatest idea. You are meant for your miraculous, therefore the rest won't be as effective when you use them."</p><p>The teenage boy sighed before nodding, "Yeah, I guess you're right."</p><p>The red kwami zoomed out of the bathroom, on her way to go give Marinette back her miraculous.</p><p>Meanwhile, Plagg zipped out of the ring on Marinette's finger, the girl slipping it off and handed it to the kwami, "Please tell Chat Noir to focus a little bit more."</p><p>"He's had a hard day." Plagg sighed before taking the ring, "But I'm sure he'll be able to manage."</p><p>The pigtailed designer nodded before Plagg zoomed out of the room, Tikki flying in right after.</p><p>"Tikki!" Marinette beamed, taking hold of the kwami and nuzzled it to her cheek, "I'm glad you're back!"</p><p>She took the earrings from her kwami and slid them into her ear piercings, "Tikki spots on!"</p><p>—</p><p>Ladybug and Chat Noir were worried. This akuma was tough, Chat Noir had already used up his cataclysm, Ladybug couldn't figure out what to do with her Lucky Charm and the villain was chasing them in the tower, hot on their heels.</p><p>A beep sounded from Adrien's miraculous, the feline hero giving Ladybug a look as they ran in the halls of the tower, "I have to go recharge, I'll be back."</p><p>Ladybug nodded, Chat Noir taking off in the opposite direction to the nearest room he could find, which was, unfortunately, a change room.</p><p>He shut the door closed behind him, letting his transformation fade as he hurriedly grabbed a slice of camembert from his blazer, throwing it to the tired kwami.</p><p>"Eat quick, Plagg." Adrien urges the creature, "The villain might come in this room and figure out my identity!"</p><p>Plagg took a bite out of the cheese, "I'm eating as fast as I can, why don't you wear some type of costume to shield your identity incase the villain comes then?"</p><p>"Good idea!" he quickly praised the kwami of destruction, frantically looking around the room. All he could spot was a bright yellow banana costume, laid on one of the dressing chairs, "Well, this is going to be the second time this month... but I guess it'll have to do."</p><p>—</p><p>Ladybug was running away from the villain. She needed time to think of a strategy, and with Chat Noir not here to distract the villain, it made her job a lot harder. Plus, her miraculous was soon going to let her transformation loose, taking into account that she had already used her Lucky Charm. She needed to find some sort of room to detransform back and refuel.</p><p>So she took an unexpected turn, turning the knob of the nearest room she found and quickly ran in it, slamming the door shut behind her.</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien was in the middle of getting into the banana costume before a flash of red quickly entered the room, breathing quite heavily.</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien.</p><p>—</p><p>Ladybug.</p><p>—</p><p>"Adrien?!" she gasped upon noticing his presence, the blond immediately dropping down his grip on the costume's material and nervously waved.</p><p>And then she saw it. She saw a black blob beside her crush, munching away carelessly on a piece of cheese.</p><p>She fell backwards, pointing frantically at the kwami and then at Adrien, "CHAT NOIR?!"</p><p>—</p><p>Well, dang.</p><p>Great, just great, as Adrien twiddled his fingers together for an excuse, a flash of pink invaded the room. Just as soon as he opened his eyes from the blinding light, there, in Ladybug's former position was Marinette.</p><p>His eyes widened, a million thoughts entering his head, "MARINETTE?!"</p><p>—</p><p>Thousands of thoughts crossed the duo's mind, puzzle pieces suddenly starting to fit together as they just stood there, staring at each other, the akumatized villain being left forgotten. Maybe a million thoughts had crossed their minds, but there was one distinguished thought that was the first one they thought. All moments of the obvious replaying their heads, all confusion being solved, everything making perfect sense.</p><p>And you know what they first thought of when they found out each other's identities accidentally by a banana suit?</p><p>I'm such an idiot.</p><p>Adrien chuckled nervously, Marinette's mouth gaping open in utter disbelief as she picked herself up from the floor, Adrien trying to break the awkward silence between them as he spoke, "Well, I guess that banana suit never was that a-peel-ing anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Kwami Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette head over to Marinette’s house to be given a strict lecture by her kwami, Tikki, while Adrien decides to do what he has been wanting to do for a long time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was obvious. So obvious. Why did I not see it earlier?</p><p>The question kept ringing in Marinette's mind as she defeated the akumatized victim. It was a hard one to beat, especially since after they had accidentally revealed themselves, they were a little bit more off sync than the duo normally was.</p><p>Every single memory now had Adrien in it. Adrien sacrificed himself for her multiple times. He was put in danger. She KISSED Adrien, twice! AND, she rejected him for him! She denied that he could be Chat Noir. This was so utterly messed up.</p><p>"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette called out, all damages being immediately repaired by the Ladybug miraculous's magic.</p><p>Chat Noir looked at her shyly from his position as she gave him a neutral look back. It would take some time to get used to him being Adrien, that was for sure.</p><p>"Pound it." she held her fist, looking in the opposite direction, almost as if she would rather look at anything else in the world but him right then.</p><p>Adrien shakily balled his hand into a fist and bumped his lady's with his own, Marinette about to take her yo-yo out and zip away before he clasped her arm, yanking her back to him.</p><p>Marinette was completely shocked when she felt a strong, yet gentle force pull her back, meeting face to face with a very absentminded-looking Chat Noir, Adrien, looking down lovingly at her.</p><p>"I-" he started, Ladybug looking up at him through long eyelashes, her large bluebell eyes blinking widely, "Could I come by your house? School is officially supposed to end in one hour, and usually, whenever there is an attack, the school doesn't reopen until the next day..."</p><p>The bluenette blinked forcefully.</p><p>"I understand if you don't want to with everything..."</p><p>"Sure." she quickly cut in, giving him a small, but reassuring smile, patting his shoulder firmly as she left from his grasp, "Come along whenever you wish, dork."</p><p>Adrien's eyes lit upon hearing the nickname</p><p>And with that she zipped away, soon expecting the arrival of Adrien, her partner, her kitty.</p><p>—</p><p>Adrien hesitantly knocked on the Dupain-Cheng's door, startled to find that Marinette was already there, opening the door and suspiciously glancing around, before pulling the startled blond into her house and slammed the door shut behind them.</p><p>"H-Hey!" Adrien waved, Marinette rolling her eyes before dragging her crush up the stairs and into her bedroom.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Nope." she huffed, shutting the trap door to her room shut and threw herself down onto her desk chair, "I was being pestered by a certain someone, pleading to be able to see her friend."</p><p>He rose a brow, "Who-?"</p><p>Before Adrien could finish his sentence, Plagg zipped out of his blazer, looking around the room. Just then, Tikki also peeked her head out of Marinette's handbag at her side, flying out to greet the other kwami.</p><p>"Hey, Plagg!"</p><p>"Hey, Sugarcube!" the black creature greeted her with a Cheshire grin, "Seems that these two idiots won't have to keep hiding their overly dramatic love for each other any longer."</p><p>The red kwami giggled, "Well said."</p><p>The two miraculous wielders rolled their eyes, before their gazes met, locking them into position. Now they knew. It felt so right yet confusion still made it's way between the two puzzle pieces, blocking them from fitting together. They had to learn to accept they knew, they had to learn to accept that Ladybug was Marinette, that Adrien was Chat Noir. They had to accept each other as a whole.</p><p>"Now that you two know..." Tikki started, giving the duo a very motherly look, "You must be very careful. That means no PDA when you two are your alter egos."</p><p>"Tikki!" Marinette squeaked, leaving Plagg and Adrien to chuckle at that.</p><p>"Don't worry, kid." Plagg smirked, "The blond one has over three thousand photos of you on his phone."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Tikki challenged, a grin appearing on her kwami face, "Well Marinette has Adrien's face plastered all over her walls, plus, she looks at his fragrance add practically every day, drooling over it. Beat that."</p><p>Marinette and Adrien turned beet red as their kwamis kept on bickering about which owner had a bigger crush on the other.</p><p>Plagg laughed maniacally, "You should see Adrien after getting rejected, like, he was 'her friendship is the greatest gift of all'. Haha! Plus, they literally friend-zoned each other! Wow."</p><p>"Plagg!" Adrien and Marinette hissed, both turning to look at each other afterwards.</p><p>That only made the two creatures laugh, even more, Plagg clutching his stomach from the laughter, "Well, one thing's for sure... these two idiots are clearly made for each other."</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette and Adrien sat awkwardly on Marinette's lounge chair as they listened to Tikki and somewhat Plagg give them orders on the do's and don't's now that they knew each other's identities.</p><p>"Come on, Tikki." Marinette rolled her eyes, "We'll be careful!"</p><p>"If by careful you mean 'accidentally' revealing your identities by a banana costume?" Tikki raised an eye, leaving Adrien to chuckle at that.</p><p>"It's his fault!" the bluenette stated, pointing at the blond beside her.</p><p>"Relax, Bugaboo." the boy cooed, putting an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze, "You're just as guilty as I am."</p><p>"Anyway." the red kwami cleared her throat as she floated in front of the two, Plagg floating beside her as he munched away on a piece of cheese Marinette had offered him earlier, "You'll have to try and make nothing between you two when superheroes different. Because your love for each other could be your downfall. Hawkmoth must not get the sense that you two know, because he could force one of you to admit your identities to him."</p><p>"Relax, Sugarcube." Plagg insisted, glancing at the two teenagers, "They'll be fine. You're taking this way too seriously..."</p><p>"Seriously?" she yelled, shooting Plagg a stern look, "This is serious! They weren't supposed to know each other's identities in the first place! They're lucky I approve of such or else they wouldn't be hearing the end of it!"</p><p>"Okay, I think we get it, Tikki." Marinette sighed, "No affection when superheroes or else."</p><p>"Good." the kwami beamed.</p><p>"Anyway..." Plagg started, "Why don't we leave these two discuss this while we go and have a snack."</p><p>"Fine." Tikki groaned, following Plagg up to Marinette's balcony.</p><p>Marinette glanced at her side, Adrien doing the same. "So... um, what do you want to do now that... we're done hearing what we need to hear?"</p><p>"Well." Adrien smugly grinned taking Marinette's hand in his, "There was a little something I've been dying to do since Tuesday."</p><p>"Wha-? the teenage girl started but was cut off when Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her up, bringing her closer to him. It was comforting, being in Adrien's warmth. It felt protecting, it felt like they could do anything together.</p><p>"Eh em." he cleared his throat, "Marinette, I've been thinking a lot for the last couple of days, and I have decided that I would do this sooner or later. Anyway, with our identities being revealed, I- nothing's holding me back anymore. So, to get to the point... would you be my girlfriend?"</p><p>Marinette's eyes widened before the largest smile she ever possessed appeared on her face, "Yes, yes. Yes! YES!"</p><p>The two laughed before Adrien cupped Marinette's cheek and gave her a passionate kiss, Marinette quickly reciprocating it and deepened it.</p><p>Meanwhile, Plagg and Tikki were watching them from the hatch to the balcony trap door. Tikki squealing internally, "Plagg! Can you believe it?"</p><p>"Gross." the creature groaned as they returned to looking at their owners, a smirk soon appearing on his face after, whispering something to himself, "Finally."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Cheek Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloé throws a fit on learning that Adrien and Marinette are dating while the rest of their classmates are ecstatic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So, we could probably guess that Marinette had phone called her BFF, Alya, once Adrien had left. And we could probably already know that she was squealing with excitement at the news. We could infer that Alya then told Nino, who was also ecstatic about it and decided to call Adrien. We could guess all of those things. And, you guessed right.</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette hastily walked up the school's front stairs. Alya was already waiting for her, jumping up and down until she noticed Adrien wasn't with her best friend.</p><p>"Where's Adrien?" she eyed once Marinette had made it to the doorway.</p><p>The bluenette sighed, before pointing behind her. Just then, the Agreste car pulled up in front of the school, a very pleased looking Adrien filing out and rushed up the stairs beside Marinette.</p><p>"Hey, Alya!" he chimed, earning a side smirk from Marinette, who then grabbed his hand out of habit.</p><p>Alya squealed, quickly grabbing her phone out and snapped a few photos, only making her best friend act even more smugly.</p><p>"What's with that smug look, Bugaboo?" Adrien whispered in her ear, giving Marinette a small wink before he pulled away.</p><p>Marinette cupped her hand and spoke right into Adrien's ear, "I'm waiting for the reaction of a certain someone."</p><p>Before he could even process what Marinette had said, he burst into a fit of laughter, Alya giving the duo a hard look of confusion.</p><p>"Uh... I said a joke!" Marinette quickly excused, pulling Adrien and Alya inside the school, a tired-looking Nino coming into view.</p><p>"Hey, dudes." he muttered, walking beside Alya, "Man, I sure need some sleep. Especially since yesterday school was cut off, I was forced to do chores. Chores!"</p><p>"Lol! Poor turtle boy." Alya cooed, patting her boyfriend's shoulder firmly, "At least you did important work yesterday."</p><p>"Yeah..." he groaned, eyeing his best bud, "Work like cleaning window frames. Like, I never knew how dirty those things are!" </p><p>The three chuckled before Nino cleared his throat as he spoke to Adrien, "Hey, dude. Now we can double date whenever we feel like it! Thank God, I'll have my bro to save me from tragic girl shopping."</p><p>"Hey!" Alya and Marinette shouted, Nino holding his hands up in defeat.</p><p>"Ok, ok. I was just saying!"</p><p>Before they knew it, the bell rang, the four rushing up the stairs to the second level of the school, making their way towards their classroom.</p><p>Marinette took hold of Adrien's hand, the blond smiling down at her warmly before giving it a gentle squeeze, only to make the bluenette blush.</p><p>They entered the classroom, literally everyone spotting the two holding hands. They quickly rushed out of their seats and begin hoarding the two with questions.</p><p>"Le gasp!"</p><p>"Are you two DATING!?"</p><p>"How long?!"</p><p>"OMG!!!"</p><p>"Thank God!!!"</p><p>"This is a dream... right?"</p><p>"EEEEEEEKKK!"</p><p>"Nice going, Agreste!"</p><p>"Squeal! Squeal!!! SQUEAL!!!" </p><p>"MOVE!" a bitter voice demanded, a blond pushing her way through the crowd and directly in front of Adrien and Marinette, pointing at their joined hands, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"</p><p>"Hey, Chloé," Marinette smirked, Adrien coughing out a light chuckle.</p><p>"Adrien!" she soon seethed, glaring at her crush, "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you holding Marinette's hand, again?!"</p><p>"What?" he shrugged, a playful smirk crossing his features, "So I'm not allowed to hold my girlfriend's hand?"</p><p>Everyone gasped, most girls bursting out into a fit of squeals, Rose jumping around joyously as Juleka had a small smile on her features, Mylène's ego-boosting up 100%, Alix cheering widely for her friends.</p><p>And then it was the final blow, Marinette kissed Adrien's cheek, Chloé losing it as she shrieked.</p><p>—</p><p>Chloé shot Marinette glares throughout the whole day, Marinette somewhat pleased that she managed to have this effect on her childhood bully that liked to make her life miserable. Though she knew she wouldn't pester her any longer. This wasn't justice, it was revenge. And she didn't want revenge on Chloé. She just hoped the blond would stop mocking her.</p><p>It was sadly raining outside again today, even though yesterday the weather had cleared up. Marinette honestly didn't mind, but she wished she could go to the park with Adrien later that day, yet again her plans being foiled by nature's sprinkle. </p><p>It now reminded her of Monday, which felt like yesterday. The blissful moment was always stuck in her memory, every time she looked at Adrien she felt it. She felt the coldness, the harsh words, the boundless solitude. She felt all his pain, all his doubts. She felt his thoughts. They were one. She would always feel his worries, he would always feel her happiness. They completed each other. And she wanted to share the heavy burden of his solitude with him. She wanted to give him comfort, the company he never had.</p><p>The class was soon escorted outside for the end of the day, Marinette quickly following Adrien who stood outside in the rain, breathing in the fresh, humid and moist air.</p><p>"You'll get sick if you stay out getting drenched!" the bluenette laughed, Adrien looking down at the girl standing beside him.</p><p>"I'll be fine." he assured her, "I hardly ever get sick anyway. I should be worried about you." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, making his lady blush.</p><p>"Kitty!" she whined, pushing him aside playfully, "Stop it with your flirting!"</p><p>"Aww." he pouted, quickly replacing it with his signature Chat Noir grin, "Come on, M'lady. My flirting is pawsome!"</p><p>"And your puns!" she wiped some raindrops off her spring jacket, "You're such a dork, you know that?"</p><p>"I'm your dork." he corrected, earning a side glare from his girlfriend, "Admit it. My puns are pawsitively pawbulous!"</p><p>"They're utterly lame." she rolled her eyes, elbowing him as she noticed his car parked in front of the school, "But you better go now."</p><p>"Want a ride?" he offered, Marinette smiling before nodded.</p><p>"Sure." she shrugged.</p><p>They made their way down the staircase, Adrien's bodyguard huffing as he noticed Marinette walking alongside the model.</p><p>Adrien opened the door to his car, ushering Marinette to head in as he bowed. She giggled before curtsying, then sat on the opposite seat of the car. Adrien too made his way into the vehicle, slamming the door shut as he spoke, "To Marinette's place, please."</p><p>The car sped off down the street, Marinette breathing in the cold air from inside the vehicle. It smelt like new leather, and somewhat... cold and empty. It smelled as if it didn't belong to anyone. It was so neat and tidied that no one would even guess someone actually used the car.</p><p>Before they knew it, the automobile came to a halt, Marinette looking out Adrien's window to see that, in fact, they had reached her bakery. Sometimes she forgot that she lived just down the street from her school, but it did come in handy for when she decided to sleep in, it would reduce the lateness to her classes.</p><p>Adrien got out and opened her door, Marinette stepping out onto the wetted pavement. The puddle beneath her ballet-like shoes splashed against her heels, making a loud impact, backlashing as she almost tumbled over, Adrien luckily being there to catch her. He was always there to catch her when she fell, and Marinette was always there to catch Adrien when he did.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." he calmly spoke into her ear as he readjusted her into her normal composure.</p><p>"Yeah." she shakily nodded, earning a smile from the boy she loves, "See you."</p><p>He nodded before filing back into his car, pulling the car door closed, Marinette just standing there as she watched it zoom away into the rainy streets of Paris. She felt the same like after her first kiss with Adrien as Adrien. She felt the love poured into her heart, heard the fast beating of it. She smelt the slight scent of camembert, which she knew now was his kwami's favourite food. She saw the gorgeous green eyes everywhere she looked. She heard his gentle voice, calmly reassuring her and telling her that she was amazing. And then there was that sixth sense. One that she couldn't really describe, but it made her feel complete as if she knew now that everything would always be alright with Adrien by her side. </p><p>So there, the bluenette stood in the rain, thinking about the boy she truly loved with all of her being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being soaked in the rain the previous day, Adrien finds himself with a cold, forced to take a sick day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien groaned the next morning, rolling around in his bed carelessly as he tried to muffle out the noise that kept ringing in his head.</p><p>"Adrien, Adrien, Adrien!" he soon heard, but couldn't process as he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. It felt so horrible, as soon as he tried to breathe in, he felt that he was breathing through his mouth, the soreness of the back of his throat soon being able to be felt. He tried blinking open his eyes, but he felt so droopy and sick that he could barely open one eye.</p><p>"W-What?" he mumbled, his voice much raspier than he was used to it being.</p><p>Ugh, he should have listened to Marinette yesterday, he didn't have the greatest immune system, what was he thinking? And now he had to miss yet another day of school from seeing her.</p><p>"Kid, your alarm clock was ringing for five minutes straight." Plagg's voice soon hit against his eardrums, only then the boy shot up in his bed, but soon rubbed his head as he felt the pounding headache pound against his skull. It was the second one this week! Great. The world wasn't kind to Adrien Agreste, was it?</p><p>"I think I'm sick." he muttered before letting himself fall backwards in his bed, "I'll have to stay home."</p><p>Plagg shook his head before flying into the cupboard with his cheese stash and flew back to Adrien, carrying a chunk of camembert, "Smell this. It'll help you get better."</p><p>He flew really close to his owner's nose, the blond quickly plugging it as he recognized the horrid scent of greasy, stink, old camembert. "Plagg!" the green-eyed boy hissed, slapping the creature away, "Don't eat that thing so early in the morning!"</p><p>The creature shrugged before throwing the chunk up in the air and swallowed it with one gulp. Soon enough, the entrance to the model's room opened, Plagg having to quickly zoom into hiding.</p><p>"Adrien." Nathalie's stern and cold voice echoed through the tall walls of the large room, "You better get up. Breakfast is served."</p><p>"I-" he started, sitting up in his bed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly out of habit, "I think I'm a little bit sick today."</p><p>The assistant's eyes widened before quickly scrambling to grab her tablet and furiously typed away on it. "My, Adrien, it's the second time this week! I should send in a doctor right away..."</p><p>"No!" he shouted, having to cough into his arm right after, "It's just a cold. Yesterday it was raining and I-"</p><p>"I'll send in breakfast and some tea right away." she nodded, quickly making her way out of the room, the familiar impact of her heels clicking on the marble floor.</p><p>"Great," Adrien muttered, sinking back into the sheets of his bed and lazily grabbed the phone off of his nightstand, unlocking it and scrolled his way to his contacts.</p><p>Adrien - I'm a little bit sick today, Bugaboo. I won't be coming to school today. Miss you.</p><p>Marinette - WHAT?! I told you so, mister know it all! :( I'll come over as soon as school ends!</p><p>Adrien - No need! I don't want you to get sick, M'lady!</p><p>Marinette - Too bad. I'm coming.</p><p>Great, just another way to make it even worse. He was going to live with the guilt that he made Marinette sick. More guilt, more worry. Wasn't his life enough of that already? He was expected to be the perfect son when he was broken. He had the attention of everyone surrounding him, except his father. All he asked for, was a decent family. A decent family who loved each other. A family that talks about everything and nothing together. A family who shared cordial hugs. He wanted a family. A real family. Who loved each other, no matter what.</p><p>And yet, he didn't have one. But Marinette pieced his brokenness back together. She mended his weak heart. She was always there, as Marinette and as Ladybug. He could tell her anything. He could say anything and not make a fool of himself. He could be himself with her. And even if he had a sick day today, he knew she would come as soon as possible to be at his side. She wanted to share the pain with him, she wanted to support him. To do anything to help him. She was the light to his darkness, the joy to his misery, the warmth to his boundless solitude.</p><p>He loved her. He always had. He knew he always had, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud. They had that special relationship. He didn't ever want to end it. He thinks it never would.</p><p>And there the blond was, staring out into space, thinking about Marinette and Ladybug, about his father and her parents, about the differences between them. About his household, about hers. About her positivity, about his negativity. About everything and nothing. And yet, even if he thought all of those thoughts, once he opened his eyes, they were nothing to him.</p><p>They disappeared.</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette walked into the school, literally hopping on her toes as she tried to find her best friend. She soon felt a gentle poke in her side, jumping up frantically and tumbled down to the ground with a thud. Alya was peering down at her, a smirk forming onto her lips as Marinette also spotted a laughing Nino beside her.</p><p>"Alya!" she muttered, picking herself up and dusted her pink pants, meeting Alya's look, "What was that for?"</p><p>"It means that you, missy, have a best friend." she smiled, shoving her shoulder playfully, "And I thought we should walk to class together. Anyway, where's Buttercup?"</p><p>Nino perked a brow, "Who?"</p><p>"He's sick." the bluenette pouted, Nino scratching his head as the two girls continued to chat away, soon enough starting to walk to class. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket to see that he indeed had a message from Adrien.</p><p>Adrien - Hey, dude! I won't be able to make it to school today. I think I caught some type of cold.</p><p>Nino - Oh, that sucks, dude. I hope you get better soon! Maybe Monday you'll be better!</p><p>Adrien - Thanks. Have a good day at school, Nino.</p><p>The young DJ closed his phone and slipped it back into the pocket of his jeans. He felt sorry for Adrien. He missed so much of school lately, and it was the only freedom he had. He knew that he was ways forced to do the things his father expected of him. </p><p>Soon enough, Adrien's best friend decided to join the girls that were bickering their way to class, feeling happy yet sad at the same time. Good news, Alya's plan to bring Marinette and Adrien together was a success. Bad news, he wasn't going to see his best bud today. So the three friends made their way to class, a whole bunch of their classmates greeting them as they entered.</p><p>It would be a long day of school, that was for sure. The only good thing about that day was probably starting a new experiment in science, though they wished the blond was there to share the experience with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya, Nino and Marinette decide to go see Adrien after school to cheer him up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You think he'll be okay with all of us visiting?" Alya whispered as Marinette rung the doorbell. Since she was now his girlfriend, she thought she could enter the household without permission from his father. Or so she thought. She just hoped Nathalie would let her, Alya and Nino go through.</p><p>As expected, the camera came out of it's slot, scanning the three friends in front of it, "Yes?"</p><p>"Um..." Marinette started, holding out a folder, "We're here to see Adrien and drop by the school notes he missed."</p><p>"Ah, Miss Marinette." the voice which probably belonged to Nathalie exclaimed, then moved the camera to Alya and Nino, "I am sorry, but no visitors are allowed. The boy must get some rest!"</p><p>"Wait..." Nino started, a confused look plastering all over his face, "Adrien's not allowed to see his own girlfriend?"</p><p>There was a faint gasp heard from the other end of the speaker, Marinette's face suddenly becoming quite pale. Now she wasn't expecting this. Adrien didn't tell his father about her? Well, maybe he was too busy and couldn't see Adrien. He would have a reason not to tell him, right?</p><p>Alya elbowed Nino in the side, the poor boy flinching in pain as Alya shot him a scolding look and whisper-shouted, "Nino! Great going!"</p><p>"Um..." Marinette started up again, "It won't take long. We just want to make sure he's alright."</p><p>There was a much louder than intended sigh before the gate to the mansion opened. Marinette squealed and jumped up and down, Nino quizzically shooting her a look while Alya just stood there smirking.</p><p>They walked up the stone staircase, the door being opened by what they assumed was Adrien's bodyguard, though they didn't see the large man until they entered the household.</p><p>The cold and stern-looking assistant soon rushed her way over to them, her trance not seeming so professional-looking than before. Marinette gulped before Nathalie gave her a displeased eyeing, "So, you're here to see Adrien?"</p><p>Marinette shakily nodded, "Y-Yes, Miss."</p><p>Before she knew it, her, Alya and Nino were following Nathalie upstairs to their model friend's room. Marinette couldn't believe it. She approved of them seeing Adrien! That was a start, right? At least she's allowed to see him. The woman could have kicked them out. But she didn't.</p><p>Once they reached Adrien's bedroom door, Nathalie knocked on it, "Adrien, your friends are here to see you."</p><p>"C-Come in." a quick and very wary voiced coughed out, Marinette feeling her heart being wretched as she heard the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She should have prevented him from getting sick. But what would that do? That cat was as stubborn as a mule. </p><p>Once the door was open, Marinette could see a big bundle of pillows surrounding Adrien, the blond completely enwrapped in his thick blanket, his eyes widening as he saw his friends and girlfriend enter the room.</p><p>"Guys?" he gasped as soon as Nathalie left the four alone, the three walking to the edge of Adrien's bed.</p><p>"Duuuuuuuuude!" Nino grinned, punching Adrien's blanket-engulfed shoulder, "How you've been?"</p><p>He sniffled, wiping at his nose with the back of his palm, "Not so great actually. But you guys being here does make me feel better."</p><p>"Now..." Alya started, reaching into her light blue school bag, "Here are your notes for language, Marinette has your notes for Mathematics and Nino has your notes for Science."</p><p>"Science?" the young DJ scratched his head as he too also reached into his school bag, pulling out a folder that clearly read 'History', "I thought I was doing History."</p><p>Alya's eyes widened before she facepalmed, "No, you idiot! Why were you even taking notes in History? You weren't instructed to!"</p><p>"Oops?"</p><p>Marinette and Adrien chuckled at this, Alya huffing before she grabbed the folders out of Marinette's and Nino's hands and got up and set them on Adrien's desk, placing her own as well along with HER science notes.</p><p>"Oh!" the bluenette soon squeaked, reaching into her light pink polyester bag, "I made something for you."</p><p>She grabbed a pair of red and black-spotted wooly socks, the model's eyes widening as his girlfriend set the precious objects of beauty in front of him.</p><p>"Oh my goodness." he raspily breathed, fiddling his hand out of the mound of blankets and reached out for the socks as if they were the most magnificent object created in the universe, pulling off one of those little kid excitement stunts that were all too Adrien-like to not be adorable, "They're amazing! How did you have the time to make them?!"</p><p>"And..." Marinette winked, pulling out a paper bag with the letters 'T' and 'S' engraved into the paper with gold, "I brought some treats, for everyone to share of course."</p><p>All three teens surrounding the young designer faces brightened, all three reaching out for the bag at the same time, Alya grabbing it first, Nino quickly reaching in for it as well, the two playing an intense game of Tug a War.</p><p>"Gimme!" Nino barked, pulling harder.</p><p>"I got it first!" Alya seethed, yanking it back in her direction.</p><p>Marinette just facepalmed as she watched the two bicker about the treats. They may look like teenagers on the outside, but boy, were they kids on the inside. "Guys! Have some humanity and stop acting like wild animals fighting for who gets the prey, would you?! Have some respect for our fellow classmate! The poor boy needs his croissants! He's sick!"</p><p>"Fine." they pouted, Alya grabbing the bag from Nino and slid it in Adrien's direction. The teen smiled as he reached into the bag, grabbing out two cookies and gave them to Alya and Nino, who pleasingly took them right away and started munching on the homemade treats. He laughed, then also grabbed one for Marinette, who smiled and gratefully accepted the treat, taking a small bite into it. </p><p>Soon enough, Adrien came face to face with his oh so beloved croissant. He could practically sit there for hours, staring at the beautiful creation that Marinette's parents crafted perfectly, touch every little flake possible on it's amazingly soft and chewy dough. Before he knew it, Alya, Nino and Marinette were staring at him weirdly as he was absentmindedly gazing at the croissant, literally drooling over it.</p><p>"I'm jealous." Marinette huffed playfully, crossing her arms, "Why can't a boy look at me the same way as he looks at food?"</p><p>"I know, right?" Alya snickered as the two BFF's watched their boyfriends munch away on the snacks.</p><p>"Aw, come on, M'lady." the secret superhero winked, shoving the bluenette's shoulder playfully as he gazed into her eyes, "Don't be jelly."</p><p>Before Alya could even have the chance to squeal, a look of revenge appeared on Marinette's features as she slapped his hand away, "You dare say one more pun and I will kick your butt in Mecha Strike 3."</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" he hoarsely demanded, Nino and Alya exchanging glances as they knew what was coming next.</p><p>Dear fellow readers, you are about to witness the utter and dramatic defeat of poor pun-loving Adrien Agreste, who was, sadly, well, pulverized by his skilled at gaming girlfriend.</p><p>Marinette cheered after winning a round at the game, doing her signature winning dance, glancing down at Adrien who was throwing a hissy fit about the whole loss before she winked, "Sorry, not sorry! Better luck next time, dork!"</p><p>—</p><p>The four played away at Mecha Strike 3 for about another hour until they decided to go ahead and watch some movies. Adrien sleepily rubbed at his eyes before feeling the gentle impact of a head being rested on his shoulder, peering dow to see that, in fact, Marinette was sleeping. Being the sick and tired one that he currently is, he set his head on hers as well, slowly dozing off until they both were in slumber.</p><p>Alya cocked her head to the side to see the two taking a nap. She covered her mouth to prevent squealing, then grabbed her phone and snapped a couple of hundred pictures before grabbing the TV remote and quickly turned off the movie. </p><p>Nino, who was intently watching the movie, glared at her, "Hey! It was just getting to the good par-"</p><p>He was interrupted by a loud 'sh!' and a dramatic point to the sleeping duo. He opened his mouth and formed an 'o', silently getting up from his seat on Adrien's couch and followed Alya who was grabbing Adrien's blanket off of his bed and walked back to the two, gently tucking it around them.</p><p>"Have a peaceful nap." the brunette cooed, patting Nino on the back as soon as she finished. He too smiled, before walking out of Adrien's room.</p><p>And there the duo was, sleepily dozing off into a quick nap, as always, in each other's company. Sick or not sick, they always would have each other there with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Care Package</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette quickly puts together a care package for Adrien, including some of his favourite things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette drowsily blinked her eyes open, soon enough feeling her head resting on a shoulder. She widened her eyes as she saw her boyfriend looking down at her lovingly.</p><p>"Shoot!" she groaned, rubbing at her head as she sat up, "Did I take a nap?"</p><p>"Yep." the blond admitted, chuckling lightheartedly as he saw the state Marinette was in. Her hair was all messy, her eyes were droopy and tired, and she looked like one of those people who stayed up reading all night, in the morning resulting in tiredness.</p><p>On the contrary, Adrien looked like he had just come down from heaven, his perfect locks of golden hair were in their right position, his eyes were bright and cheery and he didn't even look sick, "But don't worry, I took one too."</p><p>"You did?" the bluenette exclaimed, giving him a look of absolute bewilderness. She didn't believe him. He didn't even look sick for goodness sake! There was no way he could have taken a nap with her!</p><p>"Yep." the blond agreed, ruffling his hair back, "Anyway, I don't want to keep you here any further, I bet your dinner will be ready soon since it is 19:00. So, see you tomorrow?"</p><p>"Oh, dang." Marinette facepalmed, a slight pout appearing on her face, "Guess I lost track of time. Yeah, I'll come back with something special." She winked after, making the green-eyed boy smile.</p><p>"I would kiss you, you know." he sighed, before a look of disappointment crossed his features, "Though I don't want you to get sick."</p><p>Marinette's mouth curved into a smile, patting his shoulder reassuringly as she stood up, wiggling out of the blanket Alya placed on top of the duo, "Stay healthy, Kitty. Now, where is Tikki?"</p><p>"Here!" a voice squeaked, a blob of red zooming in Marinette's direction. The pigtailed girl smiled as she opened her purse, Plagg then zooming out of the trash bin him and Tikki were in enjoying their snacks, his owner giving the black kwami a glare as the red kwami zipped into her owner's purse.</p><p>"Bye." Marinette slightly waved, clasping her purse shut as Adrien nodded, Marinette reciprocating it and headed towards the door, opening it to see Adrien's bodyguard in front of it. "Sorry!"</p><p>The man huffed, before letting the teenage girl pass by, leading her to the door.</p><p>And if you're wondering, yes, Adrien never hear the end of it last night from his father at their scheduled dinner. </p><p>Luck never really was on his side.</p><p>—</p><p>"Girl!" Alya squawked through the other end of the phone as Marinette was multi-tasking the next morning, "Tomorrow the whole gang is going to go to André's ice cream! You and Adrien are so coming, it's a Sunday tomorrow so there is no saying no!"</p><p>"Okay, okay." Marinette huffed, sprinkling some salt into a pot of soup she was boiling on the stove top, pressing the phone to her ear with her free arm, "We'll be there. But now... eek! My soup is steaming! Gotta go!"</p><p>She threw the phone across the room, luckily with her mad aiming skills, it landed on the living room sofa that was just in the side room. She lifted the pot up and placed in the sink, luckily before she would set off fire. </p><p>Multi-tasking never was a skill the girl possessed, and trying to make a soup similar to her uncle's was quite the hard deal. She never was able to learn Chinese, but she learned a few Chinese tea tricks and cooking tips. </p><p>When the bowl had cooled down, she placed it on a wooden board that was on her kitchen's countertop, grabbing a thermos and spoon, scooping some of the liquid's contents and poured inside the food warmer. She was going to make a care package for Adrien to help him get through his sickness. She just needed to boil the tea, grab the knitted sweater she knit for his 16th birthday and enwrap everything into a package parcel. Yeah, complex idea, but Marinette was full of creativity. Oh! She would even provide some cheese inside for Plagg, since the creature would probably be complaining on how he hadn't received anything. She also would add a box of macaroons from the bakery, since she knew Adrien was a fan of the Dupain-Cheng bakery's pastries. Honestly, who wasn't? They were the best pastries in all of Paris.</p><p>She ran up the stairs after she turned on her water boiler, opening her trunk and filing through her presents she made for Adrien for several of his birthdays. She came across a black and green wrapped one, immediately recognizing that she had, indeed, knitted a sweater for Chat Noir too. And that's when the idea crossed her mind. She would give him his alter ego's present now. He always did appreciate any gratitude for his superhero work. So she thought that it would cheer him up. </p><p>She had gotten a text last night from him saying that his father never let him live it down that he didn't tell him about her as his girlfriend. The blond also said that his father had arranged a dinner next week for him to be able to 'properly' meet her.</p><p>Well, she didn't mind seeing his father. What made her dread the meal was the absolute silence. The utter haunting of it creeped into her, making her unable to stand it any longer. And the fact that she had to be so formal, not try to make a fool of herself or else Gabriel might not approve of her as his son's girlfriend, was terrifying. She hated the man for locking Adrien up into his expectations, expecting him to be the embodiment of perfection. Heck, he even believed he was.</p><p>But Adrien wasn't. Mr. Agreste just didn't look hard enough, or else he would have seen how broken the boy really was. But Marinette being his girlfriend changed his life for the better. The man just had to stop thinking with what his brain knew, he had to start thinking with his heart. Gabriel had to let down his selfishness and see the needs of others like his own son's.</p><p>Marinette grabbed the parcel and a spare cardboard box and rushed down the stairs, just in time for her to hear the boiler ding, the girl throwing the objects in her hand to the side and rushed over to switch the 'on' switch off. She grabbed another mug-like thermos and poured the liquid in there, reaching up into one of her cupboards and grabbed some of her tea leaves that she had earlier washed and put them into the tea soup. Marinette stirred it together carefully before it turned a faint brown colour. </p><p>She smiled to herself. Ah, yes. That was definitely the smell of Chinese tea. Though she didn't have a tea pot, so it was a little more modern than expected. She placed the spoon into the sink along with the empty soup bowl for her to wash later, grabbing the two thermoses and made her way over to the thrown box and parcel containing a sweater on the ground, placing all three objects into the small, green cardboard box. She also ran up to her fridge and slammed in the box a wheel of cheese. She just needed the macaroons and then, voilà! She would have a care package for Adrien.</p><p>Marinette hoped he was doing better. She couldn't stand seeing him sick. It was heart torturing, seeing the love of her life in pain.</p><p>She closed the box, standing up and rushed out of the second level of her house, walking down the stairs quickly and into the bakery. Marinette quickly made her way behind the counter where her mother stood and grabbed a bag, ran up to a display and grabbed several of the round-ish treats, Sabine not even questioning her daughter's rushing state for she knew her only too well.</p><p>"Bye, Mom!" the bluenette hollered, exiting the bakery as many customers questionably looked after her.</p><p>—</p><p>"Hey, Adrien!" Marinette chimed as Nathalie let her through the bedroom door of the blond's room, the boy immediately scrambling out of his desk chair where he was reviewing the notes his classmates saved for him, including the History ones because, why not? </p><p>"Marinette!" he beamed as soon as Nathalie had left the two alone, "I'm so glad you're here!"</p><p>"My," she giggled, bopping his nose after he had given her a quick embrace, "Someone's excited to see me. Luckily I have a gift for my favourite cat."</p><p>The heroine shoved the box into his hands, the blond immediately staring down at it as if it were made out of gold, "W-What's this?"</p><p>"It's a care package!" the pigtailed raven-haired girl squeaked, pointing at the lid, "It has everything you need to survive a cold."</p><p>"That's so thoughtful of you." Adrien's eyes softened as he gazed at the bluenette before him, "Thank you, Marinette."</p><p>Marinette's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. God, she felt like she was falling in love with the blond all over again. Every time he looked at her like that, she felt the tingle of first love, like un coup de foudre just instantly strike her. The same feeling like the one when he gazed at her when giving her his umbrella.</p><p>"Say..." Adrien started up again as the two made their way down to the couch, "After we hang out here for a while, want to go to the park?"</p><p>"Are you healthy enough to go?" Marinette worriedly eyed him, the superhero only nodding.</p><p>And he opened the lid to the box, finding two thermoses, a bakery take-out bag filled with goodies, some cheese he knew Plagg would love his girlfriend for and a wrapped gift. </p><p>The two kwami's zipped out of their hidings, Plagg on the account of smelling the faint scent of cheese, rushed over to Adrien's side, "Is that cheese I'm smelling?"</p><p>"Plagg!" Tikki hissed as the kwami grabbed the wheel and zipped away, Marinette's kwami chasing after it.</p><p>Adrien chuckled before eying the wrapped gift, "Wow! Woah, what's the other gift?"</p><p>Marinette smirked cheekily, "You'll see. Something very special."</p><p>He carefully peeled the wrapping paper off, setting it carefully to the side before unfolding the sweater on his lap. It was a black and green knitted sweater with the words 'Am I the Cat's Meow or What?' imprinted on it.</p><p>"I love it!" he exclaimed, immediately pulling the article over his head, then snuggled into Marinette, "Thank you, Princess."</p><p>"You’re welcome, Kitty." she chuckled, leaning into the blond, "I'm glad you like it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette sit down to remember the month’s events under the same blossom tree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette and Adrien were walking through the park, observing the children who were playfully running around. They laughed, yelled and ran, playing games of tag, hide and seek and just being kids.</p><p>"They're so cute." Marinette squealed, Adrien having to nod.</p><p>"Yep. They are, aren't they?"</p><p>Marinette nodded before the two spotted a bench under a blossom tree. April was such a great month, all blossoms from the tree bloomed and were alive. It was magical.</p><p>The duo lightly sat themselves down onto the park bench, under the same exact cherry blossom tree they had their discussion after the unfortunate day-long photo shoot last weekend. It was kind of funny, actually. They also had sat there enjoying their smoothies the one day. All distinguished thoughts were thought of over there it seemed, who knew it would be under an early April blossom tree.</p><p>"I can't believe it." Marinette chuckled as she let her head look up at the blossoms above her, "We've been here like, what was it, two times already?"</p><p>"Now that I think about it, you're right!" Adrien exclaimed laugherously, "Ah, the memories. It seems as if only yesterday you pulled that prank on me."</p><p>Marinette giggled, "Alya's doing, she got me to spill my crush on you awkwardly, that's for sure!"</p><p>The blond froze, dramatically turning his head slowly to look at the blunette, "T- That wasn't a prank?" </p><p>The deadly silence was heard. Only a few children were yelling around them, eagerly running up to their beloved merry go round, climbing onto their favourite horse. Marinette twiddled her thumbs together out of habit, her face literally blooming a burst of pink, "Dang."</p><p>And before she knew it, she heard a sudden wave of laughter, immediately glaring at Adrien who was laughing tears, the boy having to clutch his stomach as he bent in laughter, reaching his hand out to pat Marinette on the shoulder, "That's hilarious! Who knew you were such a love-sick fool, Marinette?! Plagg's been teasing me about that the whole time!"</p><p>Marinette's eyes widened in disbelief, slapping Adrien's hand away, "Oh yeah, Mr. Puns?! Well, for one fact, you never stop flirting with me when we are in the middle of a battle! All you do is flirt and flirt away as I do all the work! And oh really?"</p><p>"Well, M'lady..." he smirks, ever so slightly brushing her elbow, "You should wear that mouse costume more often."</p><p>There was an audible gasp from Marinette, the girl face-planting into the palm of her hands, "It never occurred to me that you knew."</p><p>"Face it, Bugaboo." the blond chuckled, wiping away an imaginary tear, "We were hopelessly in love with our alter egos."</p><p>"Tell me about it," she muttered, receiving a very Chat Noir-like cheeky grin from Adrien.</p><p>"I would tell you about it, but that would ruin the fun. It's a little hard to believe that last month we weren't dating."</p><p>Marinette sighed, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah. It's as if this month we were destined to find out. April. I never thought we would know in April. Honestly, I kind of thought we never would know."</p><p>A laugh was heard, "Can you believe that stupid banana costume was the reason for our reveal?"</p><p>Marinette grinned, "Well, with you being you know who, it's hard to believe that the reveal wouldn't be because of a dorky reason."</p><p>"I take that as an insult." Adrien huffed, crossing his arms grumpily before he felt a kiss being pressed to his cheek, blushing red on the instant.</p><p>"All better, Minou?"</p><p>"Don't do that!" he wailed, covering his face with his hands, "Bugaboooooooo!"</p><p>There was a faint chuckle before Marinette decided to change the topic, "Every time, my mind keeps wandering to the day we visited your mansion."</p><p>"Well, that was a disaster." the blond huffed, but then quickly turned his scowl into a smile, "Though I did love the Piano lesson I taught you."</p><p>"Well, you are a great teacher."</p><p>He smirked, nudging her shoulder playfully, "Oh yes, my student. Bow before thy teacher of the Piano!"</p><p>"Of course," she lightly bowed, a stupid grin wiping all over her face, "I shall, oh great teacher."</p><p>The two burst out laughing, Adrien then peering up at a branch with blossoms. "Hey, remember that bulb you were looking at the day we finished the photoshoot?"</p><p>Marinette eyed him before following his gaze to the blossom, "How do you remember that? And yeah, it looks like it's bloomed."</p><p>"Sometimes, things take a long time, but in the end, they are the most beautiful of all. Remember when you said that blossoms blooming are like magic?"</p><p>Marinette nodded, "Yeah..."</p><p>Adrien smiled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared down at the fallen petals, "Well, it got me thinking. Love is like a blossom. It takes a long time to realize, but in the end, it's more beautiful than expected. Even when the blossoms wilt, they're never really gone. They fade into the ground, securing the love forever. Love is real magic."</p><p>And that's when Marinette's mind went blank. She knew he was right. All of her thoughts trailed back to the memories she ever had with Adrien. </p><p>When he gave her his umbrella, it was out of love. When she forgave him, it was out of love. When she denied that she had a crush on him, it was out of love. When she talked to him, it was out of love. When she smiled at him, it was out of love.</p><p>Love conquered all. Everything they ever did was out of love. It always was love. Every time. Every time she sacrificed herself for him, every time he sacrificed himself for her. </p><p>Love was everything. They would be nothing without it. Marinette wouldn't exist, Adrien wouldn't exist. Harmony wouldn't exist. A simple blossom wouldn't exist. Love was worth waiting for.</p><p>Love. It rang in her ear, buried her mind into an endless soundtrack of the same word.</p><p>Love. Love. Love. Love.</p><p>"Love." she breathed, bringing her gaze up to meet Adrien's, "You're right, Adrien. You're absolutely right. Love is real magic."</p><p>And with that he smiled, sliding himself closer to his girlfriend who breathed in the cool air of spring, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>Love.</p><p>That was the best gift of all, no one could deny it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An ice cream outing has an unexpected turn of events for the duo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug wiped her forehead as she had just finished battling another akuma, Chat Noir standing beside her as they watched the white butterfly fly into the nighttime skies of Paris.</p><p>"Well, another akuma stroke again today, M'lady." Chat Noir winked, the heroine elbowing him in the side.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, we get it. Another purrfect opportunity to say those lame puns of yours freely." she rolled her eyes, the blond's eyes immediately lighting up in surprise.</p><p>"Bugaboo, you said a pun!" Adrien exclaimed, holding his hands out in praise as he inwardly thought to himself, I am blessed this very day.</p><p>"A little change is good don't you think?" the red-costumed bluenette winked, making her boyfriend's heart lurch, "Though it is getting late, wouldn't want to be late for that ice cream outing."</p><p>"It was you." Chat Noir suddenly spoke as he instantly grabbed Ladybug's hand by reaction, the girl throwing him a quizzical glance, "When I invited you to that rooftop dinner, you couldn't come because you were going to get ice cream with Alya and the gang. Then Glaciator showed up."</p><p>Marinette blinked before she widened her eyes in surprise, "You're right! Did your father allow you to come this time?"</p><p>"Hadn't asked..." the green-eyed superhero mumbled, "I didn't have a chance to."</p><p>The heroine gently placed her hand on Chat Noir's shoulder, pressing a tentative kiss to his cheek, "Don't worry, Minou. I'm sure he'll let you."</p><p>Adrien nodded, "Maybe, anyway, see you tomorrow, M'lady."</p><p>And with that he extended his stick and lept away into the darkened streets of Paris, leaving Ladybug to gaze after him. Never in Marinette's lifetime had she thought that she would date Chat Noir, but, there she was, again, gazing after the boy that she loves.</p><p>Alter ego or no alter ego, she loved him.</p><p>—</p><p>Marinette was tidying up her room that day, she hadn't been able to the previous day on the account of the akumatized victim, so therefore she had to encounter the consequences of being Paris' saviour the second day. Tough life of a superhero. It had been in the evening, therefore the battle had unfortunately cut in through the night.</p><p>She had luckily just finished fluffing up her pillows before she decided it was best to do homework. She had to get it finished before she would meet up with her classmates close to the rivière Seine since André had posted some hints earlier that day to his location.</p><p>She picked up her pencil and flipped through her History textbook, an audible yawn being stretched out across the room.</p><p>"Tired?" Tikki's high-pitched voice squeaked, the bluenette nodding miserably.</p><p>"Yep... it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap, would it?"</p><p>"I guess not." Tikki shrugged, placing herself onto Marinette's desk, "Only a few more hours until that ice cream outing, I'll help you with your homework after one hour of rest then?"</p><p>"Yep." Marinette yawned, placing her head onto the wooden surface of her desk, "J-Just a quick... nap."</p><p>—</p><p>A couple of hours later, Marinette had just then decided to open her eyes, the first instant thought of the ice cream outing ringing through her head, she glanced at her side to see Tikki sleeping peacefully before she picked up her phone, revealing her the time that read 14:55.</p><p>She gasped, quickly scrambling out of her seat as she then started receiving hundreds of texts from Alya to asking where she is.</p><p>"Tikki!" Marinette shouted, the red kwami who had been sleeping zipping up in the air, a worried look on her face, "I have to be at the Seine in like, five minutes! Shoot! My nap almost made me late!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Marinette." the kwami smiled, zipping into her owner's purse, "If you hurry, you'll make it. We'll do your homework later."</p><p>"Okay," Marinette responded firmly, quickly rushing over to her desk and slammed her textbook closed, slipping her phone into her handbag and rushed down the trap door to her room.</p><p>Her parents were in the kitchen, setting out a new freshly baked platter of éclairs, her dad holding them out to her, "Éclair, sweetie?"</p><p>"No thanks, Papa!" Marinette quickly dejected, standing on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss to his cheek, and then rushed over to put one on her mother's, "I'm going out to André's with my classmates!"</p><p>"Have fun, sweetie!" Sabine chimed, a wide smile appearing on her features as her daughter headed towards their front door, "And and make sure to bring your boyfriend over some time as well!"</p><p>Marinette instantly blushed bright red after this. Once she had said yes to Adrien's request to her being his girlfriend, they had ventured downstairs to tell Marinette's parents about it. To say they were ecstatic was an understatement, "Sure, Mom!"</p><p>And with that she slammed the door shut, skipping down the stairs and into the now-closed bakery, making her way out of the building. The wave of warm spring air hit her, Marinette stopping for just one second to enjoy the smell.</p><p>It was freshening, somehow new, creating a pleasant smell that one could just breathe in forever. She then brought herself back down to earth, crossing the street and started to rush towards the Seine.</p><p>There, in the distance, sure enough, was her class lining up to grab their ice creams. She then spotted Adrien who was calmly standing beside the line, definitely waiting for the bluenette. He already knew about her lateness, so it wasn't that big of a surprise to him that his girlfriend was late. Just a routine in normal daily life.</p><p>"I-I'm here!" Marinette huffed as she ran up next to Adrien, the blond giving her a sweet smile.</p><p>"Glad you're here!" he chimed, the two heading to the back of the line right behind Alya and Nino.</p><p>"Girl!" Alya scolded, punching Marinette's shoulder jokingly, "You're late again? My, what was it this time, had to go iron your cat?"</p><p>"Nope." the short bluenette breathed, rolling her eyes at Alya's sarcasm, "I accidentally took a quick nap."</p><p>The brunette burst out laughing, "Predictable. You definitely are my best friend."</p><p>"Yep!" Marinette gave a toothy grin, then turned her head to look up at Adrien who gave her a knowing wink.</p><p>Soon enough, everyone had gotten their ice cream, Marinette and Adrien being the only ones left who hadn't.</p><p>André smiled widely as soon as he witnessed the two teens come before him to grab their ice cream, "Ah! I haven't seen these two before! My, Marinette, Adrien, good to see you! Blackberry and mint, an explosive mix, that's a fact. But sometimes it's the opposites that attract."</p><p>"Thank you, André." Adrien nodded, grabbing their ice cream and the two started making their way over to the edge of the rivière Seine where everyone sat.</p><p>They sat beside Alya and Nino, the brunette nudging Marinette, the girl and Adrien both bewilderedly staring at her.</p><p>"My plan worked."</p><p>Marinette raised a brow, "What plan?"</p><p>"Well," the brunette smirked, stealing a side glance from Nino, "I and Nino have decided to hang out together more to try and get you two together."</p><p>Marinette gasped, "ALYA CÉSAIRE!"</p><p>The four started laughing before they both started eating their ice creams again. Adrien grabbed a spoon and scooped some into his mouth, the bluenette doing the same.</p><p>But before they could further devour their frozen treat, a loud chime was heard from their phones, both teens grabbing them out to indeed see that it was an akuma alert.</p><p>"Well," Marinette chuckled, whispering something into Adrien's ear, "There goes our time as civilians."</p><p>The blond smiled before he stood up and offered a hand to Marinette, "Ready to go and save the world, M'lady?"</p><p>Marinette smiled, before she took his hand and stood herself up, interlacing their fingers, "Ready, Kitty."</p><p>And the two dashed away to go and transform, leaving their ice cream in the reach of their classmates who had fortunately not noticed their disappearance.</p><p>There they were, running away from their civilian lives to go and save the world, their city, Paris. Just them against the world.</p><p>Adrien and Marinette, Ladybug and Chat Noir, alter ego or no alter ego, they were one, the same.</p><p>A duo.</p><p>A truly unstoppable one, no one could deny it. </p><p>And every April, they would sit under that bench, absentmindedly looking up at the blossoms above them as they remembered this very month and the magic it had brought to them.</p><p>The month where they had truly become one and the same, two parts of a whole being united, their song being fulfilled and complete.</p><p>For once they were in the presence of each other, they could do anything.</p><p>Because they had love.</p><p>And love always and every time conquered all.</p><p>_______<br/>~ End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s the end of Duo! I hope you all have enjoyed the ride and I hope to receive some feedback for my work! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I’m kind of late with this, but honestly, it can be read at any month, any time and any year! So there’s no reason to ditch this book because it’s for Adrinette April.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>